Dragon Booster: The Beginning
by sailormuffin
Summary: 3000 years ago 11 strangers met up through the path's of destiny........... Plz rate and comment
1. The Priestess

**Chapter One**

_"The stars they look so beautiful up in the black sky. I wonder what it is like to look at the planet from high above, to see the world through a bird's eyes when in flight"._

_"Many of the people and creatures who pass on, their souls get carried up to the skies and live in a new world. They get to see the planet from up above. But the way they should be looking at it now. It could rain sadness all over the planet. The planet is dying, it is becoming polluted and it is corrupting the lives that are in it."_

_"The planet's living energy source is called gold draconium. It is the purity that helps the planet and creatures to live. Without it many creatures will die and the world will become un-balanced"._

_"In order to help preserve this balance ancients and dragons known as star class dragons were created to help keep the planet balanced. But as through time many environmental changes began to choke the earth volcanoes, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, in order for the planet to preserve itself it created many varied forms of draconium. But when these new draconium elements were created and discovered many people and dragons fell under the influence."_

_"Attitudes, powers, even their looks have changed. Many of them began to create many allies and dangerous enemies; this was how the empires began to form. Soon ancients and star class dragons were becoming extinct. The priesthood tried to preserve these last few survivors, but were eventually down to the last ancient............me"_

Priestess Iolene thinking and laying on an open field looking upon the dark sky the stars were shining bright and clouds could be seen far out in the distance.

"PRIESTESS IOLENE! PRIESTESS IOLENE!" As a little girl with dragon pups running with herbs in her hand approaching her with quick speed. The Priestess quickly woke up from her daydream and saw the girls coming over with torches. "Girls! What are doing up this late at night?" Priestess Iolene sounding surprised "What's going on?"

"Priestess Iolene are these it?" The girls and dragon pup reveal the herbs that they are carrying in their hands and bags. "MY FATHER GOT ATACKED BY ANOTHER DRAGON! He has blood, burns and scratches all over his body!" The little girl stuttered.

"Alright let's take a look" Priestess Iolene looking the collection of herbs and grass that the dragons and the girl collected. Shuffling through the many of the herbs picking out which is good and what is bad. "You girls have learned, I'm really proud of all of you" Priestess Iolene patting and stroking each of the girls heads with her gentle warm hands. "Now may you please take me to your injured father?" Priestess Iolene requested nicely "It would be best if I saw and treated the injuries" Priestess Iolene giving kind smile to the girls.

The girl and the dragon pups looked really happy and grabbed the priestesses hand and quickly led her to the small village house where the injured patient is resting. "My father is inside, please heal him!" The little girl having tears in her eyes and opening the small flap that was used as a door, her dragon friends tried to comfort her.

A while has passed the girls and the dragons wait outside anxiously hoping that the little girl's father will be okay. Priestess Iolene arrives out with a saddened look on her face; her clothes were covered in blood. "I'm so sorry, your father died from the blood loss that was inflicted by the wounds". The little girls face burst out crying and ran straight into Iolene's arms, the dragons heads bowed down in sadness. "Then I've got nowhere to live! Other people will take the house from me" Priestess Iolene held the girl tight across her chest.

"I have an idea why don't you come live with me?" Priestess Iolene lets go of the girl and hold on to her hand. "You know I could use a helper around my home. I have a garden full of herbs and flowers and you can help me take care of injured and sick patients". Priestess Iolene trying hard to get a smile on the girls and dragon pups faces. "You can also help me with an extremely injured person whom I've been treating for quite a while now" Priestess Iolene smiling gently towards the girl "So what do you say?"

The little girl looked around at her dragon pup friends. Giving out a small smile "Alright" Moving the priestesses hands from side to side. The sunrise starts to show and the clouds seem to be getting closer.

"Let's go Amelia, Pyro, and Flamdra I'll show all of you, your new home" Priestess Iolene led them of above the meadow hillside towards her small cottage. The front of the cottage was covered in flowers and many kinds of herbs.

"Oh wow! Amelia looking surprised and amazed, LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY FLOWERS!" She rushed of and tried to name them as much as possible. Pyro and Flamdra where running around excited, roaring chasing each other."Quiet children please, I know your excited but there patients sleeping here" Priestess Iolene walking inside her cottage.

"Oh Priestess you have returned!" One of her patients said. "You've been gone for quite a while me lady" Another patient said. Dragons cheered for her happily to be back. "Thank you all for the warm welcome "Priestess Iolene sounding astounded "Oh Priestess what you have done for us and patients before you, you are a true saint especially in these times where it is extremely tough battling dragons all day.

The injured dragons gave him an angry look and huffed at him, piercing the man's eyes with their yellow reptilian eyes.

"Well off that subject now I have three new helpers, they will help for whatever you need such as herbs and bandaging you". Priestess Iolene makes the dragon pups and the nervous girl stand in front of her. "But right now we all need a rest, girls follow me" Priestess Iolene kindly showed them their new room to sleep in.

Then out nowhere a storm began to appear the sky went completely dark, thunder crashed upon the once peaceful meadow plains and lightning was covering the sky giving a out a light show. The Priestess was standing outside her window. "Well Beau.....It looks like the storm could be approaching us quicker than I thought" Priestess Iolene slowly looking in despair. Then out from the shadows a pure black draconium dragon appeared and started to look at the storm with priestess Iolene.

"Do you think it's time yet?" Beau asking the Priestess in a worried manner "When a major storm like this usually arrives it means that something bad has happened, lots of creatures dying maybe.....

Priestess Iolene looks at Beau worryingly. "Maybe we can do something about this, But we need more help....."

* * *

Well thats the very first chapter :) I've actually thought through this story a bit more XD

wow It was 2 pages and a half on word document it looks so small lol :3

and priestess Iolene's name is said as (eye-oh-leen) just in case if you guys get confused :3 If you wanna know about the name I thought of it in a dream and I think it suited her.


	2. Introducing the Samurox

Chapter 2

The storms kept on flying overhead. Thunder and lightning continued to pierce the land and the rain kept on flooding on the low lands. Many humans and dragons had gone up to higher ground to avoid the flooding. But the civil wars between dragon's and humans still continue on fighting.

Near the forests of Red Draconium Empire a human prisoner travel group was being under way. Dragon's who had taken humans as their prisoners are on their way to kill the humans. These dragons are the servants of the black draconium empire trained and despised humans. Humans who are together chained together in a row and whoever dies is just chucked on the side of the road.

"Is the trap set yet?" As a fellow person in chains covered in a brown coat, which is following the next person "We have to get all the people out of here". Another man who is also dressed up in a brown coat who is walking directly behind him replied "The trap is almost set Lilly is on it, and I know that we have to get out of here, otherwise we will die" They both kept their heads bowed down and chained hands straight in front of them.

"By a bunch of dragons" The man whispered again.

Then one of the blue draconium dragons has just arrived to investigate the humans. "Their all yours to investigate boss" the black draconium dragons backed off. The blue dragon steadily walked pass humans one at a time, pushing them and snarling at them to see they're afraid.

"Why is there a blue draconium dragon here?" One of the cloaked men whispered. "Near the red draconium empire and with black draconium dragons, it just doesn't make sense".

"I know that dragon......" The cloaked man whispered behind him. "That dragon is called the Samurox; let's just say he is the blue draconium representative of the black draconium empire"

"So that's him?" The man in front replied. "He was your old dragon before he killed your family, friends and he's coming closer we better stay quiet" Both of the men looked forward.

The Samurox cautiously walking over to the two cloaked men, Smelling and snarling and giving them dirty looks through his bright blue glowing eyes. "Why do these two humans get to have cloaks?" The Samurox shouting out to the other soldier dragons, and facing towards them "They should be in normal clothes drenched and soaked, not to mention suffer".

"Well if you want me to suffer, why don't to take my cloak off and fight me in a battle, but to do that you have to take of my chains" One of the cloaked men calmly remarking to the Samurox.

"Well aren't you mister smart ass" Samurox moving his elongated glowing blue face towards his. "I will not fall by any pathetic human requests; humans are weak and wouldn't even stand a chance against us, after all humans are already are losing the battles and the war altogether".

The cloaked man in front is hoping that the trap could be set earlier. "Hurry up Lilly" He started to whisper to himself. The rain started to stop but the dark clouds still loomed over ahead darkening the atmosphere.

Above the forest trees there was a whole group of people jumping through tree to tree with the speed of light. Moving flawlessly the dragons don't even notice it. Just on a tree branch above the Samurox a woman named Lilly was holding a mag energy handheld cannon. Covered in normal human armour she was aiming for the Samurox. Wind blowing through her short brown hair, she found the perfect aim.

Then suddenly she shot a huge mag stream was shot towards the Samurox it hit him with a mighty force and crashed against a huge rock. One of the men shouted out "NOW!" and the humans started to attack all the dragons Lilly using her large sword and quickly slayed the dragon who had kept the keys and quickly released the prisoners from the chains, "HURRY EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! Let's Go Aaron and Ryan". The prisoners hurried off inside the forest not looking back.

Aaron and Ryan quickly jumped out of their cloaks; they were dressed in dazzling human armour. Flipping and kicking every single dragon that was in their path. Pulling out their swords and slicing all the dragons' throats the blood of the dragon slowly leaked with the rain into a rapid stream which wasn't that far away. Dragons using mag streams for their defence but the humans had specially built mag deflectors on their arms.

Aaron fighting with all his strength was fighting against the Samurox. Samurox using his strong strength pushes him away. Using his sword he moved quick as lightning quickly heading off towards the dragon."TIME TO AVENGE MY FAMILY!"Aaron raised his sword up high, prepared to stab the Samurox. Ryan shouted out to Aaron but with a quick flinch Samurox quickly moved and pushed Aaron straight to the ground. The impact on him being slammed broke his sword in half. Aaron struggling against the Samurox he was unable to budge from his sharp claws. "There is so much a weak human can do! Your world of terror is over!" Slowly pushing his claws right into Aaron's chest and crushing him with his body weight. The Samurox smiling and began to laugh. His high pitched voice could be heard all through forest.

Lilly using her large sword went straight towards Samurox and did a massive swipe. Deeply wounding Samurox's side, the Samurox quickly jumped back. Bleeding horribly on his side he screeched in pain and reported his dragons to fall back.

But almost all the dragons were wiped out. Samurox and little dragons were left and were all grouped together. Some dragons managed to escape using brute force and killing some of the humans they all started heading towards the forest. "I'm going to go after those dragons" Aaron quickly lift up his arm and a small contraption comes out of a arm band it puts up a mag cage with purple cage gear. The dragons are trapped and are trying to mag to try and make an escape.

"This ends it dragons!" Lilly prepared her sword for the last attack. But with sudden shock Ryan quickly turns on Lilly and pierced his sword right through her. Blood dripping on his sword he quickly drew it out and she collapsed on the floor.

Aaron in pain with his deep wounds and the last few men who were trying to defend them from the mag bolts noticed what was happening. Aaron quickly rushed off towards lilly's aid. He picks her up "LILLY!!!!!!!!!! Come on Lilly you got to get up!" Aaron shaking her to try and get a reaction from her, slowly she opened her eyes. "Aaron....... take my sword...... I won't be able to live this time. Training you was the best thing I have ever done......" gasping for breath she managed to grab a hold of Aaron's hand. "Aaron you'll find someone...... who can help heal the wounds of your wounded heart". Lilly continued to groan in pain, her breathing began to cease and her hand fell from the sky and landed into a wet puddle. The rain was still pouring down from the dark sky, Aaron was looking down at Lilly's pale body. He gave out a large cry of devastation the rain dripping on his face made it look like tears

The battle continues on between the humans and dragons. The dragons managed un-hinged the mage cage with light green deactivation gear. Samurox ordered all of them to leave and quickly fled into forest behind them.

Aaron sadden of just what happened to him he quickly turned to Ryan with an angry look on his face. "RYAN!!!!!!!! YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Aaron quickly grabbed Lilly's sword and faced it towards him. "You're a dragon slayer!" You're supposed to protect humanity! Instead you kill your best friends and take their side!" Groaning and grabbing his chest in pain he looks at the blood on his hands. He began to lose consciousness his blurry vision made it difficult to pin point where Ryan was.

Ryan quickly ran up to him and pushed him down. Aaron looking straight above saw a shadowy figure of Ryan. "You're to injured to take me on.......... it's weird that you never noticed that I was the bad guy. All the stuff that I did.........I'm such a good actor. You see the Samurox is my dragon". Ryan kicked sword out of his hand. "You scratch his beautiful glowing blue scales". Aaron with no strength to keep his eyes open he went limp.

Ryan jilted when he heard something from the bushes and he noticed something blue that was glowing. The Samurox walks out from the bushes "Ryan well done better than what I ever expected. Now we shall dispose of the bodies".

"Why don't we just push them off a cliff it'll be easily settled and they can just rot" Ryan pointing to the edge of the forest. Samurox smiling with glee ordered the few of the rest of the dragons to carry the bodies and chucked them over the cliff.

One by one the bodies were chucked over including the dragons very own team. The dragons unsure about the decision to throw them over the cliff, but they began to wonder if this is what happened to the black draconium empire.

Aarons was the last body out of the pile. The dragon began to pick him up. "NO!"" Ryan running towards the dragon "I want to do it! He was my friend and I will give him the honour".

"Goodbye my dear friend I hope you have a glorious future!" As quick as Ryan said that he dropped Aarons body into the darkness. Unbeknownst of what was going to happen in the future.


	3. The mysterious man in the cottage

Chapter 3

The sun began to rise over the many fields and forests on the planet. The clouds vanished the birds were singing and flying without hassle looking down at the world below. But below lies the watery mess of last night's storm. Many of the flood waters was still rushing through many of the low lands. Houses and small buildings were destroyed. But on top of a high hill in her small cottage, Priestess Iolene was helping all of those who have lost their homes. People and dragon's who are grieving for the loss of their loved ones.

"Priestess Iolene there is not enough room!" As Beau the black draconium dragon tried to walk through all humans and dragons slowly trying to reach her who was on the other side of the room. His four large clawed feet slowly pressing on the ground very close to tails and hands.

"Oh, Beau..........It's until this afternoon, the people and dragons will be leaving soon, to head off to the Red Draconium empire outpost." As the priestess quickly grabbed out plates, cups and bowls. "They need to see the red draconium empire themselves, so they can sort a deal to build them new homes and get better shelter".

"That will be a few days walk" As Beau grabbed the plates and bowls, handing them out to people. "Shouldn't you be checking that human who's in really bad condition today?" As Beau tried to keep the plates and bowls magged as he tried to give it to people. Many of the people thanked him as he moved and tried to do his best to balance in the middle of the crowded area.

"I'll see him directly after when I cut up the food. But there definitely won't be enough food for everyone, there is like fifty humans and dragons here". Priestess Iolene tried to chop the food as fast as she could. Her pale white hands holding the fruit trying to stay clear of the sharp blade.

"You know that human fancies you..........." Beau finally making his way through the large crowd. Still trying to move through the crowd with ease. But with his large scaled head and large body made the situation more difficult for him. And the murmurs of the humans and dragons started to slowly get into Beau's nerves. His foot movements started to restrict due the movement of the people and dragons slowly moving more to his side. More dragons are trying to get inside the cottage. Beau's patience is now at breaking point. He finally manages to push over everyone in his path. Many of the dragons and humans moaned as his large body coarsely moved passed them pushing and tripping others. He finally reached the priestess in the kitchen leaving a trail of annoyed of people and dragons.

Priestess Iolene noticing what Beau had just done she gives the rolling eye look as if she expected it from him."What do you mean that he fancies me?" Trying to continue on with the statement that beau said, and finally stopped chopping the food. She turns her torso around and looked straight towards Beau. "I don't think so...........he is just a man who needs sympathy and looking after, he broke almost all the bones in his body" She quickly turned around again and cuts up more food.

"But it's the way he looks at you........with those human eyes....." Beau using his tail as a demonstration pointing to his reptilian eyes and points towards priestess Iolene "I can tell" Beau as he began to nod his head up and down.

"Oh really? Coming from a black draconium soldier dragon that hasn't really seen human love" Priestess Iolene turned around and giggled. Beau just looked at her with a kind smile. "Well Beau I'm going to see him now......Amelia and the pups are helping out with the food". Iolene prepares her basket with bandages and herbs. Puts the basket on her arms "I am ready to go Beau, make sure all the humans and dragons leave safely, Oh and look after the girls". Priestess Iolene steadily walks through the crowd and walks out of the house. Beau slowly follows her out of the house, leaving another trail of annoyed humans and dragons and looked at the priestess as she walked down the hill. "Priestess one day your kindness will get you hurt or even get killed."Beau gave out a worryingly look as he kept staring, the priestess disappeared in the distance.

As Iolene walked down hill, she ended up on a yellow dirt path. The wind was blowing through her long blonde hair, and her blue dress was moving flowingly along with the wind. But as she walked down the path many puddles where covering the area. One by one she jumped over the puddles until, she eventually came towards another hill she slowly managed to walk up the hill. The slippery grass made it harder to walk up. But eventually she got up and in view there was a cottage just outside of the forest. Priestess Iolene opened the flap and entered the room.

"_Who...................Who................is there........?"_As a voiced was heard out of the darkness of the shadows. "It's me......Iolene" The priestess enters the cottage. Looking sad and shocked of how this poor human-being had ended up and found. He had broken and twisted bones. Bones such as his legs are twisted and are dislocated. His arms were dislocated and his left arm had a massive break revealing the bones through his skin. Mag burns and deeps scars across his body. Loss of some of his toes and fingers and bleeding through the mouth, eyes and nose. Priestess Iolene shivers from the thought of the site of when she found him. "_Priestess..................did you bring some food........?"_ As the man breathed heavily, slowly pushing his breath out, revealing his exhaustion.

"Oh yes I did, sorry I spaced out" She bought out her basket and revealed a porridge type food. "This mixture has medicinal herbs in this it'll make you feel a bit better". Priestess Iolene grabbed out a small spoon and bit by bit she put the spoon into his toothless mouth. Until the whole porridge disappeared. "Do you feel any better now? Are the herbs making any effect?" Iolene putting the bowl down and looked down at his black eyes.

"_They are making me feel better...............yes....."_He slowly ceased his loud breathing and noticed that she was staring directly in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, his black eyes staring right back at her. Many things crossed his mind. His passion and lust of the beautiful woman, fighting battles and war raging on, this moment was more important than any of those memories. He wanted to do many more things than to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes. He wanted her to do many more things.................many more things..................

"I must be going now" Iolene quietly said, breaking his atmosphere of thought. "I need to check the villages to see if they have left". The priestess quickly grabbed her cutlery and basket. "Don't worry I'll be back later tonight, to change your bandages". The priestess gave him a gentle smile_."Please come back in a hurry......Iolene"_ As the man on the floor laid like a frozen statue as usual. She opened the flap and left the cottage. The man on the floor slowly closed his eyes and thought more of that beautiful smile that she gave him. He fell peacefully asleep knowing that he wants her for his own desires. _"When I feel better priestess and when I am healed we can be together. I can fulfil your wishes of being a woman_"

The priestess is now making her way down the slippery hill, foot by foot trying not to slip on the side. She notices something strange. "What is that?" She lifted her hand up to block the hot sun rays. It was a man staggering outside of the forest. Priestess Iolene thought to herself "He looks hurt!". She quickly climbed down. As the man was on the brink of collapsing, but his injuries eventually made his legs fall under him. Priestess Iolene quickly as fast she could to catch the man from falling, but she was too late. She checked to see if he was breathing, slowly she saw his chest went up and down. "What a relief you have just lost consciousness and you have a few broken ribs..."With all her strength she managed to pick him up. Vertically, he started to lean on her. "Your heavy...."As she tried to walk with him and the basket. She eventually reached back to the hill where her cottage was placed. Beau was watching the clear sky when he noticed her carrying him and covered with blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Beau shouted out worryingly.


	4. Injured

Chapter 4

Beau quickly rushed towards the priestess wondering what happened. With a clear look of worry priestess Iolene quickly said to get the girls and beds ready. Beau rushed back up to the house. Priestess Iolene went up the hill as quick as she could. Flamdra, Amelia and Pyro ran out of the house. "Girls I need you to find herbs" Priestess Iolene began breathing heavily with exhaustion, climbing up the hill. "My goodness he weighs......" They both finally reached the cottage where Beau was preparing the bed.

Blood was pouring all over the place. Priestess Iolene and Beau laid the man down on a small bed. Checking his chest and quickly put her hands up against the man's forehead. "He's very cold!" .Beau can u please get some hot water and my bandages. Beau ran off to the cupboards and quickly grabbed out the bandages and magged them to Iolene and bringing water to the boil. Priestess Iolene sat on the bed and took of his clothes off to see the extent of his damage. Four evenly punctured holes was across his chest, it was where all the blood had been pouring from. Amelia and the dragons entered the cottage and quickly gave Iolene the herbs. She quickly pressed the herbs against his wounds and quickly wrapped his wounds with the bandages to help prevent the bleeding. "There that should help. We can only hope that he can regain consciousness". "The water is boiled" Beau carrying a large wooden bowl of hot water with a cloth.

"Thanks Beau" Priestess Iolene quickly grabbed the wet cloth and placed it on his head. "That's all we can do for now...." Iolene quickly stood up. "He must be strong human. To survive those dragon injuries and see that's why dragons are better. We can kick human butt any day". "Except me" Priestess Iolene suddenly had to add into his speech. "That's because you know ancient magic.......you cheated.....If you were a normal human you won't win" Beau began to give an angry look on his face. Priestess Iolene gave beau a pleasant smile and whispered under her breath "_sore loser"_.

"Priestess, can you please have a bath you're still covered in blood". Amelia mentioning to her while still is carrying a small bag of herbs. "Yeah Iolene you smell" Beau still having the serious angry look on his face. "Yes I will go and have one....let me know if there's any site of movement or noise". Iolene moved of to the back of the cottage where a bath and a shelter of wood was kept. She boiled up the water until it was just right for her to jump in. While she was in the bath all she could think about was the injured man who was in the bed. Staring at the beautiful scenery and watching the birds fly. "I bet the other side of the world doesn't look like this.........so much death and sadness". Priestess Iolene lowered half her head in the water still thinking of those sad matters.

Beau and the girls kept a close eye on the injured man. "I wonder why dragons are doing this to humans." Amelia sitting directly next to Beau. "The reason is Amelia humans treat dragons like crap....we uprise, because we don't like....of how we were treated" beau giving her Amelia a stern look. Nightfall started to come and the injured man's body still remained limp. Priestess Iolene returned "Any sign other than breathing?"

"Nope......."beau turned around and faced her. "Don't you have to see that man in that cottage again?" Priestess Iolene got herself ready and left the cottage. Beau, Amelia and the pups still sat there. "What's wrong beau?" Amelia trying to question that serious look on his face. "Nothing" Beau still staring at the injured man. Beau was seriously thinking to himself _"I have a weird feeling about that human. But I feel somehow our fates are tied"._

After that day a week past the injured man winced and started to regain consciousness. Slowly his eyes opened. Turning his head left and right to see his surroundings. He slowly climbed himself up to the vertical position trying to figure out where he is. But all he saw was an empty room.


	5. meeting a stranger and a dark side

Chapter 5

The man continuously gazed around the room and the bandages that was on his body, wondering where he was. "_Where the hell am I?" _he moved his body more to the side to try and make his feet touch the ground. But every movement he made his injuries caused him pain. Wincing through the pain, he managed to get his feet solid on the ground.

He managed to stand up; step by step he walked across the cold wooden room. He walked into another room. But this room was all neat and tidy; nice and neat bed white covers near the window, a large wooden wardrobe and a special glowing gold orb was sitting on a light-wooden vanity desk with detailed markings on it. The man took a closer look at the detail wooden flowers. The flowers looked like they were attached to the mirror. Stroking and poking at the flower "SNAP!" The man looked at the flower and the vanity desk repeatedly. He broke it. Stuttering and wondering what to do he accidently jolted and his arm swept across and hit the orb. The gold orb rolled off breaking into a glittering amount of shards on the floor. He quickly placed the wooden flower into the draw. The man suddenly began to hear voices. He slowly went up to the doorway to try and see who they were. But they could not be seen. The man slowly went back into the room he came from and lied back into the bed. Not having much strength to stand up any longer, and he knew in his heart that the people will not hurt him.

Inside the kitchen Iolene and Beau had just returned from meeting with the injured man in the other cottage. "You know beau.... I don't think he will ever heal, his injuries are too severe, sadly we couldn't movie him here". Iolene sadly talking to Beau as she put away the basket. "You know Iolene you have been looking after him for several months". Beau laying down on the ground. Amelia and the dragon quickly pup's entered into the cottage.

"Hey girls, how was your play time?" Beau lying on the ground smiling. "It was great Beau a real cheer up" Amelia smiling happily. "But we quickly came in as quick as we could I thought, that I heard something coming from the cottage". 'What?" Priestess Iolene looking puzzled. "We were playing around the back when we heard something breaking. I think it was in your room". Amelia pointing in towards the dark hallway.

Amelia quickly grabbed Iolene's hand and dragged her across the cottage to her room. Iolene in her amazement saw what was left of her gold orb. Smashed, on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes almost filled with tears remembering how important it was and when she received that orb. "NO!" both her hands quickly went up her face and she crouched on the floor. "Priestess what's wrong!" Beau walking when he heard her shout, Iolene quickly pointed at the shattered mess that was on the floor. "Oh Iolene......it's just a sphere ball thing....stop overreacting, you can get a new one!" Beau trying his hardest to try and reconcile her. Patting her softly on her back with his tail.

"That is a pure gold draconium orb that was created from my mother......" Iolene still staring at the floor, Amelia was staring at Iolene as if she was crazy person. "Well we'll go see her and see if she'll get a new one..." Beau acting more high pitch toned patting her back even faster. "She's dead........I told you ages ago! The person who broke it is now going to repay me....." Beau's face turned into shock "Well Iolene you're not the only person who has lost parents so stop complaining". Priestess Iolene slowly turned head in an angle and was looking at the room across. "Has anyone checked on him recently?" Priestess Iolene bowed her head again. "Nope" Amelia replied. "Beau can you go check" Priestess Iolene quickly started to pick up the small pieces.

Beau walked back to the kitchen and collected some herbs and some more bandages and walked into the room. The man was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Beau slowly moved his covers off to see how his bandages looked he nudge his nose against the injuries to if there was twitching. The man let a large groan and he began to awake. His eyes still looked a bit blurry but when his vision fully came back all he saw was a large black nose and teeth. The man's heart skipped thousands of beats. "Hey human are...." Beau almost finished the sentence but the man quickly moved his arms and legs and kicked Beau right across the face. Beau went flying to the side of the room CRASH! Iolene and Amelia quickly picked their heads up and headed to the hallway. When the both go out they saw beau growling and preparing to attack. There was a massive hole where he was kicked through. "WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" Iolene and Amelia in unison looking shocked.

They both looked through the hole where beau was and they saw the injured man. On his bed breathing hard with his leg up still in the air when he kicked beau, he fell back onto the bed wincing through the pain. Beau prepared to attack him, his teeth fully showing. His lips vibrating through snarling, scraping his claws on the ground to preparing to charge at him. "HUMAN! Nobody hits me like that and gets away with it!" Snarling his teeth were showing. His scales turned into a darker colour, his bonemark was glowing at full show and his elaborate markings started to glow black.

Priestess Iolene quickly jumped in front of Beau, to try and prevent him from charging Pressing against his chest. "Beau! Stop it!" Amelia was shocked; she had never seen Beau act like that before. It seems as if his desire's of a soldier and killing humans has taken over his mind. Then suddenly Amelia saw Iolene magging gold draconium into Beau. Slowly his markings disappeared; his bonemark slowly vanished back into his scaly flesh. He began to settle down his body slowly collapsed. "Beau are you alright? That didn't seem like you..." Priestess Iolene trying to support his large head as his body lowered to the ground. "Beau go and get some rest...." Slowly Beau weakly walked down the hallway down to his sleeping area.

Amelia and the pups were standing around still puzzled. "What happened? He completely changed...." They walked through the hole towards Iolene. Iolene was standing around in sad tone. "He' still being controlled by the bonemark...the kick in the head must have triggered it" Suddenly Iolene turned her head and she saw the injured man sitting upwards. She walked towards him in a quick pace "Are you alright? I am so sorry about Beau...."

"I'm alright I guess......I'm still alive....." Rubbing his bandages giving of a sad look. Iolene sat down next to him and tightened the bandages up. "Who are you?" The man said in a discrete tone. "I'm Priestess Iolene "gently massaging his back. "A Priestess huh? So you're in the Priesthood" He turned his face to look at her. "No I am not officially...I'm part of a small group of a Priesthood". She retied the bandages and pulled hard. He quickly winced. "Sorry. But there has been an improvement in your injuries". Amelia walked off into the kitchen to check up on beau. Beau was sleeping peacefully, he had completely gone back to normal. Amelia and pups went up next to him and laid on his side and fell asleep.

Back in the room where Iolene and the man was, Iolene was still tending his wounds "Why do have that creature around? He's dangerous and cannot be trusted" The man suddenly turning into a serious tone. "As I can tell you know where he came from". Priestess Iolene quickly looked at him. "HE is not a Creature... He is a dear friend of mine". Iolene picking up a nasty tone. "And it is not in your judgment to ridicule him. You don't know anything about him". She quickly stood up and crossed her arms. "What about you? I can just say nasty things about you! And I know nothing about you!" Aaron quickly gave her a nasty look. "And I know mister you broke my gold draconium orb! You are going to repay me, even though it is not easily repaid"

Aaron was staring at her with blank wide eyes. "It was accident, alright I'll stay here and repay, since I have nothing else to do in life anymore" He quickly crossed his arms and looked downward.

Priestess Iolene gave him a strange look "Who are you? Anyway?" Priestess Iolene placing her hands on hips. "My name is Aaron. I am a Dragon slayer" He gave her nice friendly smile.


	6. Talking

Chapter 6

What a morning. The mysterious injured man named Aaron who is a dragon slayer has finally regained consciousness. In a way that Beau turns into his dangerous old self before when Iolene managed purify his mind.

It was now the afternoon. Another clear sunny sky, Iolene and Amelia was sitting outside of the cottage. The warm breeze blowing through their hair, flowers and plants swaying gently side to side, birds flying freely side by side, there was peace in the area.

Amelia still confused of what happened to Beau this morning, she quickly turned her head towards Iolene. Iolene had an stern look on her face. "Priestess are you ok?" Amelia slowly crawling up to her and lying on to lap. Iolene slowly looked down towards Amelia and started to stroke her short black hair. "I'm alright Amelia. Just thinking"

Amelia quickly sat up and gave Iolene a sad look "Was Beau really a black draconium empire soldier dragon? That's why he acts weird to so many humans?" Her chubby face looked directly at Iolene. Her question was unanswered; she saw that Iolene looked at different direction. She turned and looked at Beau who just walked out of the cottage. The look in his face of disappointment, he slowly walked towards Iolene and Amelia. Sat down beside them laid his large head right next to Iolene.

"How are you feeling?" Iolene giving him a great look for concern. Amelia slowly shuffled back from Iolene and Beau. "It's okay Amelia...you know very well that Beau won't hurt you". Iolene gently touching Beau's face, rubbing his forehead, Iolene was relieved that the bonemark had completely vanished. Beau slowly shifted his large head up Amelia quickly rushed off back into the cottage. "I'm a monster aren't I?" Beau giving a look of sadness, staring at the ground.

Iolene quickly turned her head towards him in disgust "Where did this come from!? Beau it is quite clear that you are not a monster!" Iolene began to tense up. Beau head started to slowly lower his head to the ground. "Beau remember when we kept meeting each other when it was forbidden?" Iolene started to stare at the sky. "Yer....offcourse I do...we were in the black draconium empire castle. You were a prisoner". He lifted his head and looked at the same direction as Iolene was. There was sudden silence, only the breeze flowing through the trees could be heard. "Do you remember why you kept on visiting me?"

Beau's mind was in deep thought; he didn't even understand why he kept visiting her. All he remembered how dangerous and stupid it was, if anyone found out what he had been doing seeing her. Offcourse through time they eventually did find out, Beau and Iolene escaped from them and they moved far from the war as far as possible and remained hidden.

"You were mutated as part of the initiation, of becoming evil and forced to work for the most evil man. You wanted to escape that evil fate". Iolene sadly looked down. "You thought I could heal you...since you know that I'm an alchemist.....of some sort." Iolene sighed heavily and leaned her body onto beau's side and closed her eyes. Beau laid his head on the ground again, turned his head towards Iolene, noticing that she was asleep. Beau gently smiled and closed his eyes.

Inside the cottage where Amelia is, she was talking to Pyro and Flamdra. "It was nice for that the farmer nearby gave us these basket of apples". The dragon pups, eagerly eating the apples in a huge basket. "Why do you dragon's eat so loud?" The obsessive noises of their eating could be heard throughout the cottage. Then out of the hallway, Aaron slowly walks out. Amelia and the pups quickly looked up. "Well you can walk pretty good now, are you hungry?" Amelia quickly took an apple before Pyro could sink her teeth into it. Aaron looking at the little girl and side looked at the dragon pups who are eating like pigs. Aaron grabbed the apple "Thanks" He began to walk back into the hallway. But he quickly stopped and turned around "You know I can hear that munching in the room I was in". Aaron started eating the apple.

"Sorry sir" Amelia quickly answered, "That's just them, they just eat all day". Amelia quickly looked at them. They are practically inside the basket. Aaron gave them a soft smile. "You know in battle of the war you barely eat, there big chances of starving to death. So consider you kids lucky" .Pyro and Flamdra, froze and quickly jumped out of the basket. Aaron slowly limped off, back into the room. Amelia was sitting there thinking of what he said "Is the war really that bad?"

Eventually the sun started to set. Iolene and beau were still relaxing just outside the cottage. Amelia quickly runs out to wake them up. "Priestess you got to go see the man in the other cottage" Amelia gently shaking Iolene's shoulders. "Amelia be careful, you're strong for an eight year old" Iolene slowly picking up her arms to touch Amelia's hands. Beau's eyes slowly opened and made a large yawn. Amelia quickly covered her nose. "You have smelly breath Beau". Iolene lets out a small giggle. She suddenly noticed Aaron walking out of the cottage, towards Iolene.

"We'll look who's actually walked out" Iolene and Amelia quickly turned their heads and smiled. Aaron stopped for a few seconds; His heart skipped a few beats. He has never seen anyone smile like that before. He guessed through the time of battle and sadness; he had never seen any aura, of happiness. But as he looked away from Iolene he saw beau. Beau was looking at Aaron through piercing eyes of hate and confusion. Aaron's small smirk suddenly turned to anger control. Beau slowly lets out a low growl, lowering his head as if he tried to go into defensive mode. Iolene looked back at beau and patted his head, he immediately and lifted his head up. As if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Heh......Stupid dragon" Aaron rolling his eyes and folding his arms. He turned his body and started to walk back to the cottage. Iolene looked at Aaron, thinking of what to do with him. "Hey Aaron would you like to go on an errand with me?" Iolene screamed out as he was about to walk through the door, Aaron looked back at her. She quickly gave him another smile. "Um................" Aaron was thinking, _she might look Innocent and helped me....but they can still turn their backs_._ In this world you trust no one. _After a few minutes of silence Aaron said "Yer, alright".


	7. kindness and a deal

Chapter 7

The sunset has almost gone; Iolene and Aaron are walking on the dirt pathway to the other cottage. Aaron was walking steadily behind her. Looking around at the surroundings, it was so peaceful and quiet. Soft green grass, small flowers scattered all over the area and the forest edge, from where he came from. But all Aaron could think about was the death of his comrades, on that stormy day. When he woke up from consciousness and saw the piles of bodies that surrounded him. He rushed towards all of his comrades to see if they were alive, gently shaking them one at a time. Including Lily, but none of them survived except him.

That image could not get out of his head. But through all of Aaron's thinking he still kept a straight face. But his heart filled with rage and hatred. With his right hand he softly touched his chest and softly winced. Even though Iolene placed numbing herbs on his injuries, they still caused horrible pain. Iolene quickly turned around to Aaron "are you okay?" Aaron quickly stopped at looked directly at the blonde haired woman. He quickly narrowed his eyes "I'm fine" Aaron quickly started to walk again, quickly surpassing her.

"Are you sure Aaron? I know we really haven't known each other very long. But isn't there anything you need to talk about?" Iolene still standing in her spot, looking at Aaron as he walked on. He quickly stopped as she asked the question and turned around "What happened to me is none of your business." He continued walking again. Iolene gave him a sad sympathetic look, but she quickly lifted her light blue dress up a little and ran after him.

"You know Aaron; you don't know where you are going...." Iolene quickly said as she caught up with him. Aaron quickly turned to face Iolene with a sarcastic look. "Don't you think I know that?"

Iolene quickly gave him a strange look raising one eyebrow. "You weren't planning to run away were you?" Aaron was still looking at her. "Depends of how you call running away, I just remembered what I needed to do now. And I want to finish that job. I might come back when I'm done". Iolene quickly gasped, quickly crossed her arms and gave Aaron an angry look.

"You know you broke an extremely rare gold draconium orb. That I was going to be using for my future plans!" Iolene looked at Aaron with piercing eyes. Aaron suddenly got a cold chill in his spine. It was like the nice world of warmth and calmness suddenly turned, cold and angry. Aaron wasn't so surprised to feel this feeling again. But he turned around blatantly and brushed of this moment and started walking off. Iolene got extremely mad, she quickly chased after him. She reached out her left hand and grabbed Aaron's ear and gently pulling it. Aaron immediately stopped and groaned and quickly held on to Iolene's hand that was pinching his ear.

Aaron yelled at her to let go. Iolene let's go of his ear and changed to the soft tone of her voice.

"Aaron, you're not healed. Even if you wanted to do something you wanted to do. It won't last. Your enemies will kill you easily". Iolene started to stroke him softly on his arm. She tilted her head up and noticed Aaron had a sad look on his face. He was looking at Iolene's hand. _Her hand feels so soft and gentle, but feels bit cold. I have never felt anything gentle like that before_. Aaron looked again at Iolene. She had the clear look of sympathy.

Iolene slowly put her hand down. She looked in her basket to see if all the food was in there.

Aaron looked upwards toward the sky.

The sun has almost completely disappeared; the stars in the sky are becoming visible in the dark purple sky. "We have to hurry. He must be hungry". Iolene quickly ran the pathway, Aaron ran close behind her Thinking of what she had said.

Aaron noticed that Iolene had stopped to a steep part of the hill.

"Be careful this part is steep. The cottage is just up top" Iolene quickly ran up the hill, where the cottage is, Aaron remain at the bottom to wait until she got up. "So how come this guy......is in a separate cottage?" Aaron started climbing up the hill where Iolene was on top waiting for him. Iolene grabbed his arm when he reached the top to help him up. Iolene groaned to pull him up and they both tried to balance on each other. "When I found him, we couldn't move him too far. He was needed treatment immediately. So....Beau and I found this abandoned cottage that was luckily close by. From then on we have been treating him in there".

Aaron quickly stood up straight when he regained his balance; Iolene quickly walked into the cottage, the man was still lying on the floor. "Hello how have you been?" in a cheerful tune lighting up lanterns as she sat down next to him, preparing his spoon and bowl.

Aaron, who was still outside looking at the sky, wandered inside and saw the man lying on the floor. He was quite shocked of what he saw, the man was ravaged from his bald scarred head, down to is rotten, black and even the loss of some toes. He did not even look human, he felt sick just by looking at him. Aaron decided just to watch Iolene intently as she put spoonfuls of porridge in his mouth. Aaron kept on thinking over and over again. _How could have he have received such horrible and blatant injuries, especially around a peaceful area like this. _

_Let alone live...._

"Who is that man" The injured man finally noticing Aaron who was still standing around the door area. Aaron broke out of his mind of thought and looked directly down at the man, the stranger's croaky voice and heavily breathing. Aaron could not feel anything but being disturbed by it. Aaron remained silent. Iolene gently put her hand on the stranger's forehead "He is a new friend of ours; he will be helping us around. You might see him often". Iolene gently smiled at the man on the floor, she turned her head to look at Aaron. Aaron just gave her a look, that it was made plainly obvious that he doesn't want to do anything. Shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes. Iolene turned around quickly and kept feeding the man spoonful by spoonful of that liquidity clumpy porridge.

The night was slowly idling pass and the sky was now purely dark blue, the stars are in full flourish. Aaron was still waiting for Iolene to clean up the man's injuries. Aaron was certain that he didn't want to this job every single day. He can barely look at the guy without gagging in the inside.

"Okay we're all done now. New bandages and your all fed". Iolene finishing off rubbing in grassy type herbs on his head. Aaron gave off a sigh of relief and stood up and stretched from leaning on the wooden wall for so long. Aaron looked at the man who was still lying on the floor; he noticed that he kept staring at Iolene, without even blinking. Aaron didn't know the reasons why, whether the fact that Iolene was really beautiful or trying to read her mind. But Aaron simply surpassed it in his mind.

"Please stay with me longer priestess...." The stranger begged, trying to lift up his arm, but shelled in that frail body of his he could not move it. Iolene clearly giving a sad and daunting look "I'm so sorry, but Amelia and beau are expecting us back at the cottage". She placed her hand on the side of his face. "Well then goodbye priestess...." The man slowly closed his eyes. "I shall see you soon".

She quickly stood up and quietly said goodbye to the stranger, she blew out the torches inside the cottage and walked out. Aaron walked slowly after her without saying a word. They were at the steep hill, Iolene noticing of how quiet Aaron was. She wanted to break the silence.

"The stars are really beautiful aren't they?" She looked at the sky. Aaron just looked back at her as he was about to climb down. "Yer....so what? What about them?" He slowly placed his feet on stable rocks and placed his foot on to the ground and rubbed his chest softly. Iolene was close behind him, following the same steps as he did. "The Stars and the moon are the givers of light in the dark" Iolene said on the ground and she started walking back on that same pathway they came on. "Well to me Iolene, stars are just there because they are there". Aaron started walking directly beside her. Iolene lowered her head. _I hope we can at least become friends......_

A few moments later it turned suddenly quiet again, all that could be heard are the crickets chirping. Aaron was looking around at his surroundings, the edge of the forest which is not far from here. It seemed that dragons were spying from beyond them. He cringed from the thought of it. He hated dragons so much and many humans could not be trusted, not even friends or family. Aaron kept on thinking of what he was going to do for future plans. But it was so quiet he tried to keep his emotions to a bare minimum.

A gentle breeze suddenly begins to pick up, Aaron's ebony dark hair began to sway back and forth. He could not still wipe those images of his comrades or that hideous man from his mind. But through all of this thinking he still kept a straight face. Iolene was looking at him with quiet all, she could not help but to think about of what he was concentrating about. Aaron could tell that Iolene was staring at him. He was trying hard not to feel disturbed by it; he looked at her with the corner of his eye "You know you are freaking me out with your staring" He said in a strict tone.

Iolene quickly shifted away from him. "I'm sorry.....I don't usually do that........" she said in a light voice and she started walking faster. Aaron raised one eyebrow "Is it because I'm cute that you were looking at me?" He softly smiled at her as she shifted off.

"No" Iolene simply said, slowing down her walking pace to match with Aarons. "I just feel curious. Usually the people I look after, tell me of what happened to them "Iolene quickly grabbed his arm to make him walk faster.

"You're just curious? You know curiosity and too much kindness killed the cat" Aaron quickly said as she moved him step by step.

"Well there's really no harm in being nice" Iolene gently smiled at him. Aaron just gave her a serious look. But he can't help looking at her face. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. The light of the moonlight graciously shows her soft, pale skin. Her light blue eyes were glowing, and stood out through the shadows darkness as they kept walking. Aaron quickly shook his head. _The last thing I need to think right now is about a pretty girl..._

Iolene looked at Aaron again; he seemed so full of thought. "Let's make a deal" Iolene let's go of his arm and stopped walking. Aaron noticed that they were near the cottage. The torch lights were still lit inside the cottage. He looked down to the grass, "What Kind of Deal?"

Iolene looked back at the cottage. "With your injuries, it will take a few months to heal. I will let you leave, when your injuries are completely healed. It's only fair".

Aaron looked up at Iolene, she gently smiled again. She turned around and walked back inside the cottage. Aaron quickly followed in; he saw the dragon sleeping in the corner in his hay bed. Pyro and Flamdra were sleeping right beside him. He suddenly saw Iolene walk to him with a basket of apples. "Here, we didn't have dinner, you must be hungry". She tried to offer the basket; she grabbed an apple and started biting through it. "I'm not really hungry...." Aaron gently pushed the basket towards Iolene's chest. "You must be" Iolene trying to offer the basket again. "I'm not...." Aaron pushed the basket towards her again. "You have to be..." Iolene tries to offer the basket. "Are you really this controlling?" He pushes the basket back again, this time even harder, she moved back a step. "I can be....but it's for your own good. Just take the basket with you to bed, just in case" Aaron quickly grabs the basket, from her hands and walks off straight to his room. Iolene sighed heavily as she watched him walk off to his room. _This is going to be an interesting few months_

She walked towards torches and lamps. Blowing them out one by one, she slowly walked to the area where Beau and the pups were sleeping. They were so peaceful asleep, Iolene softly touched Beau on the forehead. _I'll try my best to help you_ _my friend. _

She walked into her small cottage room. Where she got changed into her different set of clothes and laid on her small straw bed facing towards the window, where the quarter moon was shining. Looking at the bright and shiny moon she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In the other side of the hallway Aaron was still in his room sitting on his bed. He looked repeatedly at the basket of fruit; he quickly grabbed an apple and started eating it. He placed the basket on his side table. Laid down, looking at the window and slowly closing his eyes. "I hope I can heal quickly".


	8. A fews months pass

Chapter 8

A few Months have passed. The sheer coldness of winter has just disappeared, but snow still lightly covers the meadow and a blanket of clouds covered the sky. Iolene and Aaron were walking around after visiting the man in the cottage. Iolene clothed in a hay shoulder pad covering and a wooden umbrella type hat. Aaron who was walking straight behind her without wearing any warm garments, in his usual grey clothes now walks at a straight pace, without stumbling down from his injuries. "Well the horrible cold winter is almost, over" Aaron quietly and quickly remarked to Iolene.

"Yes we did struggle a bit....but lucky Beau rushed to the nearest village, to get more supplies". Iolene smiled as she walked on towards the cottage. "It's good to see the man in the cottage healing better". Iolene quickly needing to add more to the conversation, he was close behind her trying to catch up. "You know I think he fancies you..."Aaron catching league with her. "Oh Really....." Iolene stopped and looking at Aaron from the corner of her eye. "It's the way he looks at you and he looks at you for quite a while" Aaron looked directly at her. Iolene quickly started walking off, Aaron quickly jogged after her. "I wish that he can remember what happened to him before and during the accident". Iolene smile turned into sadness. Aaron looking at her sad face, "Well, I don't want to know. Maybe he doesn't want to remember; anyway. Who cares....It sounds like that you like him".

Iolene stopped directly in front of Aaron. Aaron who caught up accidently pushed into her, Iolene stumbled, her foot slipped from the snowy grass, Aaron quickly grabbed her waist with his hands. Iolene quickly looked at Aaron "Do you think I like him?" Iolene quickly looked at him. Aaron just looked at her and gave her a concerned look. "Well do you?" Aaron slowly let's go of her waist. Iolene fully turns to his direction. Iolene didn't know what to say. That question that Aaron asked her. Iolene looked down at the snowy ground. The meadow was so silent; Aaron crossed his arms for an answer. But Iolene remained silent. _Do I really like this man....I have been looking after him a few years, who cares if he's...not....handsome, strong or not able to live a very long life but..._. "You do like him" Aaron quickly interrupted her thinking. Iolene stutted and looked up towards Aaron's face. His face was stern, but not showing alot of emotion "You're falling in love with a corpse?" Aaron said. Iolene remained quiet. "He's just a dear friend and nothing more....he's kind unlike you" Iolene sarcastically patting Aarons shoulder. Aaron gave her an even stranger look. _She likes him.....a man on his death bed........_

Iolene turned around quickly walked up the path until she noticed Beau, Amelia and the pups were running around playing tag. Aaron and Iolene just looked at them in anticipation. Iolene smiled at them as the snow flew around. Aaron still kept a serious look and looked directly at Beau. Iolene turned her head and saw Aaron looking at him. "Aaron......you and Beau have to somehow figure out your differences. I am not going to play babysitter with you two". Iolene looked down towards them again. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes, walking straight back inside the cottage. He walked through the hallway and straight into his room where he has sleeping through the months, collapsing on his bed, laying his head on the pillow clenching it with his hands. _I almost can leave here soon. Iolene promised as soon as my injuries are completely healed, mostly to get away from that stupid dragon....._

Iolene was still watching Beau and the kids running around. Beau turned his head and noticed Iolene sitting there. Beau quickly ran towards her. "Hi Iolene, how was the old man today?" Beau cheerfully said. Iolene looked up at his large face and smiled "He's normal, lying on the ground as usual". Beau lied down next to her and gave her a gentle nudge on her head. Amelia and the pups were still around trudging around in what's left of the snow.

"When is that annoying human leaving? He's almost healed." Beau quickly mentioning Aaron to Iolene, She looked at beau quite surprisingly. "You two really need to get over it.....you are a dragon and he's a human. There's nothing you can do about it". Iolene sighed and quickly looked at the children again. Beau looked at the children as well. Beau kept on thinking of how they are both two very different creatures. _He is a dragon slayer, trained to kill dragons like me a black draconium soldier and I am trained to kill people like him_. He laid his head on the ground, facing towards Iolene's body. Iolene placed her hand on top of beau's head and started to softly scratch, his very dark black scaly skin. She smiled gently at him, as his purple eyes began to close.

"Is he asleep?" Amelia ran up the hill towards Iolene breathing heavily. Iolene spread out her arms and legs; Amelia lowered down and laid the back of her head on Iolene's chest. Iolene's crossed her arms over Amelia. Amelia looked at beau to her right, he was breathing heavily. "Yep he's asleep" Amelia covered her mouth and softly giggled and looked down. The dragon pups were running around in the snow.

_BANG!_

The soft bang was heard from the forest. Iolene, Amelia and Beau quickly stood up as they heard the bang. "What was that?" Beau quickly waking up from his small slumber. Amelia hid directly behind Iolene. "It sounded like.....bombs" Iolene trying see, if anything is coming from the forest. Squinting her eyes from the top of the hill, But there was nothing insight that she could see. Small bomb noises could still be heard from the distance. "It can't be bombs...." Beau magged Amelia high in the sky, Amelia, looked around at all the beautiful scenery of the trees. The forest looked as if it was never ending. Small glimpses of the volcanoes smoke are seen from the horizon. But through all her sights and scenes of what she could see, nothing seemed to be wrong. Amelia squinting her eyes to try and get a better view. There was a small line of smoke quiet far away from the area "I SEE SOMETHING!"

Beau quickly lowered Amelia to the ground. "What did you see Amelia?" Beau quickly asked. Amelia

Pointed to the forest "I saw a faint sign of smoke". Iolene looked towards the forest. "Do you think they're war mongers?" Iolene held Amelia to her legs. Beau looked worried. "I'll go check it out.....but you know Iolene it could be anything. No need to worry" Beau softly smiling at her. Iolene looked at Beau "You know Beau it is not common for loud noises and smoke to appear. I think it's best that you don't get involved.....if it is a fight that is". Beau smile slowly sagged but with his quick moments with his feet. He quickly headed into the forest. Iolene shouted out to Beau to stop. But he completely vanished through the trees. Iolene quickly grabbed Amelia's hand and walked straight into the cottage. Iolene quickly called out Pyro's and Flamdra's names, who just saw beau run into the forest. They both quickly ran inside the small building.

Iolene quickly moves into her room. Aaron who was sleeping is room, notices the footsteps outside his room. He quickly looks up _Iolene and the kids have walked in. _Aaron got up and took a sneak peek through his flap door he could not help to think of what is going to be for dinner. "Priestess, aren't you a bit overreacting?" Amelia quickly questioning Iolene, Iolene was looking directly under her bed. Iolene suddenly turned to Amelia; Iolene gave a sad look "These are troubling times of war......if there is any sign battling. We have to be prepared". Amelia looked a bit stunned, she has never seen the priestess act like this. She looked intently as Iolene brought out a long box that was stashed deep under her bed in the darkness.


	9. Beau's dark side and old enemy

Chapter 9

Running through the forest, His scaled feet softly touched the soft snowy ground, avoiding everything in his path. Beau's heart was pounding. He clearly knew that something or someone was around in the trees surrounding him. Sensing dark auras through his bonemark, he knew he had to follow his senses. As he ran on the loud bangs were becoming much louder. The small cloud of smoke was getting bigger. Voices began to pierce through Beau's mind. He began to slow down his speed; his bonemark has started to react again. Beau's body was turning darker, his elaborate markings returned. His teeth turned sharper. He completely stopped to try and stop this transformation. Shaking his head profusely, trying to get those voices out of his head. Growling and snarling, he started to shake his head on the ground. He knew without Iolene around in bad auras he can no longer have his old conscience of his old self but mutated.

But he could not help but to continue, it felt like something was pulling him from the inside. He ran on, the aura was getting closer and closer. Then as Beau ran the aura suddenly eased, his mind still remained intact. All of the bombing noises have faded.

Then suddenly from above the bushes a dragon jumped out. The dragons claws fully stretched out landed directly onto beau's side. Beau crashed to the ground, the force of the landing, made the ground around them crack. Beau roared in pain, the dragon on top of him struggled to get back up. Beau was forced to roll on his back, to try and let the dragon past. But the four legged red dragon could not lift his two back legs up, the dragon repeatedly screeched in pain. Beau tried not to listen to the dragon's high pitched cry; he looked closer at the dragon's two back legs. They were both tied by ropes that lead into the bushes that the dragon came from. Beau was begun to lose consciousness, the hard impact and the dragon's high pitched squeal, started to make it unbearable. His vision was becoming blurry; He heard voices but could not understand it, the echoes just made his head hurt more.

Then suddenly there was silence. The dragon had suddenly quietened it had stopped moving. Beau looked upwards, his blurry vision made it harder to see what it was and all he saw were multiple shadowed figures looking at him. Beau quickly realising this he tried to get up quickly, shuffling the other dragon off him. Beau blinked his eyes several times but slowly he regained his vision. The shadowy figures came clear.

There were two and dragons and humans standing side by side. The two dragons both were standing on two legs, they had dark black scales with bright purple markings, simular to his. But he noticed something the dragons did not have bonemarks on their foreheads. Beau looked surprised, they have finally come here. The Beau looked at the humans; they did not have elaborate armour. It was just normal human kind armour and they seemed to be young humans. Beau immediately thought that they were scouting soldiers.

"Look at that another black draconium dragon...." The boy quickly said, holding his spear directly towards beau. Beau looked at his right to look at the other dragon. An arrow was pointing directly out at the back of the dragon's head, noticing that the dragon is dead. Beau looked at the young girl who was holding a bow and arrow. Beau began to growl at the small girl; she lifted up her Bow and arrow preparing to shoot. The two dragons began growling showing their extremely sharp teeth and getting into battle positions, by leaning forward and spreading their legs apart.

Beau gave out a large roar, which the whole forest could hear. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Beau snarled towards them, he began scratching claws on the ground. The girl and boy looked surprised. The small and slender girl puts down her bow and arrow. "Well dear dragon. You have the gift of human speech".

The boy lowered his spear just like his sister does "In order for you speak human tongue. You must have a bonemark am I correct?" The boy softly smiled at him. Beau immediately roared back at them. Both of the kid's hair flew back from his mighty roar; in reply the other two dragons roared directly back at him. The two human children still stood there smiling, they looked impressed. Beau's mind was starting to go hay wire again, his bonemark slowly started to reveal itself again.

Beau doesn't know what is happening; the children's and dragons aura is not powerful or influencing enough to take him over. But the aura he sensed earlier was much stronger. But vanished when the other dragon arrived, he cannot feel but confused. Beau began shaking his head and scraping it on the ground. The dragons and the humans were wondering what to do with him. The girl and boy quickly grabbed their weapons, preparing to attack.

Then Beau completely transformed, ran towards them. He was trying to aim at the girl; she pointed her bow and arrow towards Beau. She shot the arrow; it hit Beau's leg he winced in pain. But he still kept on running towards her. She squealed and ducked down, her dragon ran to her defence slamming into Beau. The boy looking scared for the girl's safety he quickly pulled her up from her ducking position and pulled her to a tree, watching the 2 dragons fight. The boy threw his spear towards Beau but narrowly missed his body.

Beau slashing his forward claws all over the place, trying to hit his opponent, the other dragon bit him on his back. Beau as a retaliation bit the dragon's tail pulling it. They were moving around in circles, not looking at they were going. They were heading towards the tree, the children quickly fled on the other dragon. "MOVE!" The boy quickly commanded, the dragon quickly moved away from the scene. "We have to find Max!"

The black dragon and Beau were still entangled with each other. The other dragon sunk his teeth deeply into Beau's Back. Beau screamed and let's go of the other dragon's tail. The other dragon let's go of Beau. They became separated they circled around slowly in their area looking at each other in the eyes. Both snarling at each other, showing their incredible sharp teeth. Beau was bleeding all over his back, not noticing of how much pain he was in, he kept on scraping his claws on the ground. The other dragon had massive scars on his tail and his face was completely covered in Beau's blood. Breathing heavily they both stopped and started to prepare to charge again. They both quickly ran towards each other.

Then suddenly a man in black draconium armour appeared lifted both of her arms up and magged both of the dragons in different directions. Both crashing into the trees, "What is going on here?" the man looking around, he noticed the dead red dragon on ground. He placed his hand on it, stroking his back and pulled out the arrow from the dragons head _Minerva_ he quickly thought. The man quickly head rustling in the bushes, both of the dragons have gotten back up. The black two legged dragon ran towards the man and stayed at his side.

Beau shook his head softly, and growling in pain. "Well....well. If it isn't Beau, I know you large head from anywhere. That priestess still around?". The man quickly walking towards him, his dark armour shined in the sunlight. Beau growled at him and slowly backed off as he walked closer. "Why are you here?" Beau quickly trying to find out his motives, he stumbled over a rock hurting his left foot. The man stood still and crossed his arms; the large blades from the side of his arms and legs were clearly visible. He looked at the red dragon corpse "We were looking for more dragons's to turn into soldiers. We caught most of the herd, alot fled in fear. Just like what your herd did". He softly giggled, but his face mask was completely covered so his facial expression is hard to read. Beau growled even angrier towards him, the other dragon still kept a strong eye on him.

The man lifted up his arm, the large elbow arm blade, sparkled in the sun. Beau started directly charging at him. The man jumped and flew with his arm directly in front of him. Beau spread out his claws and gave out a large swoop. The man ducked, with his arm swipers he slashed beau across the chest. Beau's other claws slashed across his body. The man hesitates and flips backwards; he grabbed something from behind where his large spikes are. Beau stopped he realised that it was a smoke bomb. Beau ran towards the other way, knowing that it was the smoke and noise causing. The armoured man slammed the bomb on the ground.

_BANG!_

The large noise could be heard from all over the forest. A cloud Smoke began to seep through the forest. Beau running as fast as he could to try and avoid the smoke, he needed to go back to the cottage. He knew that the smoke makes the opponent unconscious; he needed to tell Iolene immediately. The dragon notices all the trees around him started to die around him. The Armoured man and the other dragon ran off into the other direction in a massive mag shield. He needed to find the kids; he rode off on the dragon as quick as possible, to try and find them.

Meanwhile the children were still riding away still thinking that the danger was still around. The dragon noticing that the forest edge was near. It ran even faster. The girl was holding on to the boy tightly on his waist. They finally reached to the meadow, a soft breeze was blowing. "It's pretty here" The boy looking around at the hills and small flowers. The dragon makes subtle noises and looked at the kids. "What's wrong boy?" The boy began patting his dark neck. The dragons head turned and points to a cottage. "I don't think Max is around here..." The girl looking around at the lush surroundings, all the snow has finally disappeared.

The girl quickly gets off him and runs up the slippery hill to the cottage. The boy shouted her to come back. But she kept climbing up. "Maybe this place has food" She shouted back to him she opened the door. To her horror of what she saw, she screamed her lungs out. The dragon and the boy quickly raced up, to see what happened. When they approached, they were shocked of what they saw. The mysterious stranger............


	10. Revival

Chapter 10

The stranger quickly woke up. When the girl saw those eyes open her fear was held at ease. The little girl moved closer towards the man, taking a closer look at his injuries and bandages, moving her small pale hand gently across his body. "Sorry.....you're alive.....and I woke you up" the girl shyly looking at him. The stranger looked at her, shoulder length brown hair, her brown eyes and her small plates of armour. She kneeled right next to his head.

The boy and his dragon immediately ran in to see what the fuss is about. They stopped immediately from the sight of him. The little girl immediately told them not to be afraid of him; she slowly touched his face with her cold small hands. His face was so rough and scaly; the bandages that surrounded his body were so soft. The stranger lying on the ground was really surprised. He had never seen these children before. His small eyes looked around at his surrounding repeatedly to look at them. He slowly opened his mouth, just managing to get a few words. _"Are you friends of Iolene?"_ He gently whispered.

"Who?" the boy loudly replied back, the girl nodded for a no. The boy kneeled directly next to his head; similar to the little girl's actions he placed his hands onto his face. "Eww....you poor person..." he clearly said in sympathy. The dragon was waiting just outside the door, thinking of what had happened to his brother. A soft breeze began to pick up, the small flowers swayed side by side but slowly it seemed to be getting stronger. The dragon noticed that the bright sunlight has disappeared. He looked up at the sky; he saw storm clouds starting to appear. The dragon quickly went inside the cottage and gently nudged the children, to show the dark clouds appearing. The kids looked at the storm from the window; then loud noises of thunder began to roar. The rain drops started to crash onto the roof.

"_So you are all orphans......all raised together?"_ the man heavily breathing, trying to use his strength as much as he could, trying to carry his voice over the rain. The children could only feel was sympathy for him, they felt so sad. They wish that they don't end up like he did. "Yes we were...until Maximillion saved us. He is a very strong warrior". The boy sadly mentioning it to him. The stranger's bloodshot eyes opened straight up. _MAXIMILLION!? Why does that name sound so familiar....? _The stranger's mind was going hay wire. He kept of thinking that name continuously; he could not understand why. He tried to get as much strength as he could to talk.

"So what happened to you?" The boy quickly asked him. The stranger looked straight up at them _"The world children...is in such a bad state.... orphans being abandoned.... friends turn against each other.....humans betraying dragons....dragons rose up against humans....the world is shit...." _His eyes looked directly forward. The kids and the dragon looked incredibly surprised, they were so clueless of he was talking about. The boy walked up near the flap door, there were noises coming from outside apart from the rain and thunder.

Then Max and with the girls dragon arrived through the flap of the door. He walked straight towards to the other dragon patted his head softly. "MAX!" The girl and boy ran up to him. The dragons nudged softly at each other. The stranger took a close look at the armoured man; he couldn't help but to think if he has seen him before. Max looked to his right and saw him lying there; he gasped and walked back towards the wall "How the hell.......?" The kids and the dragon gave Max smiling and giggling. "You don't need to be afraid of him. He's weird though" The boy mentioning joyfully. Max still looked surprised _He's still alive?_

"_I'm thirsty......."_The stranger slowly mentioning something to keep his mind off thinking about him. "Oh I guess I could help you with something." The little girl reached into her hip bag and brought out a small bottle. The boy looked at it "What's that?" He quickly questioned. The girl looked at the tiny Purple Heart shaped bottle in her hand "It's a special healing elixir that Akron gave to me". The boy and Max looked at her confusingly "Akron? As a dragon from the league of eight Akron?" The boy raised one eyebrow.

"Yep!" she cheerfully said. "He gave this to me just before we left for the trip. He told me to give this to a human who is dying and that it must be for humans." Max quickly took the bottle off her, immediately undid the screw and sniffed it. It was pure black, looked like blood and It smelt horribly foul; he quickly screwed the small cork back in. Max couldn't help thinking of why she would have magic elixirs like this. The little girl quickly got up and tried to take the bottle of him, by jumping up and down. "YOU CANNOT USE THIS!" Max quickly but gently pushes the girl down. The girl quickly gets up and tries to push him "Give that back!" She cheerfully tried to get it back. But Max wasn't happy at all he knew that it was dangerous magic and that the league of eight is up to something.

The stranger was still lying on the floor _"I'm thirsty"_. The boy's dragon looked at the stranger. He turned and softly growled to the girl's dragon. The girls dragon quickly gets up and mags the elixir away from Max, magging it high in the air. The girl's dragon sits directly next to the man. Max and the children were wondering what was going on. Then suddenly the boy's dragon slammed them of towards the wall with his two tonne body. SLAM! The humans were groaning in pain, the girl and boy were getting crushed by his back. The dragon slowly turned downwards, completely crushing them. Max and the kids tried to force the dragon off, but it was almost futile. They were all screaming and grunting in frustration.

The girl's dragon magged the bottle down to her claws, unhinged to cork with her small teeth. The dragon carries the bottle with her tail and gently tips the elixir all over his body and tipped a bit in his mouth. The boy's dragon roared as if to tell the other dragon to hurry up. The girl's dragon completely emptied the elixir bottle, she turned o the other dragon and gently roared at him.

The stranger closed his eyes still trying to remember where he had seen Max before. Then suddenly quickly images started to go through his head! The strangers heavy breathing started to go rapidly fast. His heart has started to pump way faster than it should be. He had no idea of what was happening. He felt power surging through his body. He slowly started to move his fingers, he could not believe it! His old strength was returning, but he still cannot understand why. Black draconium started to slowly pulse through his body. The liquid started to flow through of what was left of his flesh, seeping through his clean bandages. Images flashed through his mind, so much of his past, all the hatred that he has burdened and the reason of how he was like this. He has started to remember it all. Max couldn't help but watch, but he kept on thinking of how he could still be alive and how he betrayed him a few years back, he knew once the stranger gets his memories. He will try to kill him.

The stranger started to seizure violently and quickly, he could not control it. His hands cringed, through the pain, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The girl's dragon smiled at him. His body had turned completely black, his once skeletal looking frame, started to fill with normal body structure. Strand by strand of his old muscles and skin started to reconnect. His tongue became fixed, all of shattered and broken bones. Were joined together and was fixed.

Max manages to push the dragon off and he stood up straight. The kids fell to the ground, they couldn't move. But the boy's dragon retaliates and pushes them away. CRASH! The three humans are pushed through the wall into the pouring rain. The girl and boy were all scratched and bruised, they quickly got up. Noticing fully of what is happening. The boy quickly shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The dragon roared loudly in a reply back. The girl's dragon with the stranger noticed the roar. Quickly ran outside into the pouring rain along with his brother.

Then suddenly the stranger started to squeal a high pitched yell, still having a seizure, he lifted his hands high above his body. He wasn't able to do that in years. All his memories basically have returned, of what has happened to him all his life. Then suddenly a black draconium light appeared completely lighted up the cottage. The light beam went high in the sky.

Then suddenly His Seizure stopped. Lying on the ground, he was breathing extremely heavily. But he was breathing clearly. He looked down and saw alot of his deep injuries have healed. He turned his head around and saw the massive amount of dark liquid on the floor. He quickly sat up; he grimingly smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. _It Worked! I almost have my powers and my memories back! I can continue to create a better world!!_

With his hands he gently stroked his muscle toned naked body, removing the darkened bandages and old herbs. He shifted his long black hair away from the liquid, he softly stroking it. It was so soft; his violet eyes looked at the hole in the wall. He looked around even more at his surroundings; everything was so dark, just how he prefers it. But in the other side of him were dead flowers. They were dark purple and crispy. These were once bright and colourful and full of life.

Then suddenly Iolene's image came into his head and those times they have talked together. He couldn't help think of how beautiful she was and how she was so kind to him. Noticing of how he got his body back, He started stroke his body more elaborate. He could not help but think of her now, not mattering of what happened to him, with his large hands he stroked against his chest, slowly lowering his hands. He was sighing deeply all he wanted is her; all he felt was the desire to touch her soft and gentle body. He wanted to be with her, to feel her passion. But through his fantasy he so desires. He suddenly saw his feet starting to deteriorate. They were turning into the way they were before.

Noticing this he quickly walked outside into the rain. The dragons noticing him, they both smiled nastily. The children ran straight to Max, they were so afraid. The stranger looked at his left arm; it started to deteriorate like his feet. The dragons looked at him; the stranger stared at them back. "WELL GO AHEAD KILL THEM!" He loudly commanded at them "I NEED THEIR SOULS!"

Max was holding the children tightly. He commanded the children to run. The boy and the girl quickly ran down the hill into the forest as fast as they could.

One of the dragons followed them in a deadly pursuit, his two long legs made him propel, the puddles with ease. The boy and girl started to cry. "Why are you doing this to us?" They both questioned. The dragon just roared through anger, he got closer and closer. The dragon jumped and with the whip of his right claw. He Swiped the little girl across her neck, the boy completely shocked tripped over a small tree branch. The dragon with his teeth started to throw her around like a ragdoll. The boy turned around and saw what the dragon was doing. His eye's widely opened, he felt horrible fear. Massive tears started coming out of his eyes. The dragon dropped her lifeless body on the floor, her blood slowly started to slip into the puddles.

The dragon looked up at the boy; his mouth was drenched in her blood. The dragon snarled at him. The boy didn't know what to do; he sat there, leaning against a tree in the darkened storm in the rain. The boy could not help but stare at his, once best friend and faithful companion. He saw the Dragon Lung at him. He shut his eyes tightly; he felt a massive pain in his head. Then everything went black.

Meanwhile Iolene looks at the black draconium light from a far distance, just outside her cottage. Aaron and beau walked directly behind her, "What's going on?" Aaron quickly asked looking at Beau. His back was all bandaged from the previous fight. Rain is still pouring from the dark sky; Beau Aaron and Iolene were all soaked. The black draconium light vanished downwards to the ground. "The light seemed to be pointed at the other cottage." Iolene said as she was extremely worried; she had no idea of what to make of it. Aaron looked at her. Her expression was clearly shown that she was worried and scared. Aaron slowly reached out for her hand and picked it up to his chest level; he covered her hand with his other hand. Aaron thought about how cold her hands are, but they are soft to touch, they were so silky smooth. Iolene looked at what Aaron was doing. Beau softly growled at Aaron at what he was doing, he didn't like it at all. He turned his large head away not to look at them.

Aaron stared directly into her crystal blue eyes "Are you going to run? Or are you going to fight?" Iolene deeply swallowed, her heart was racing. _He has never done this before......_ But all she could think about was the battle that she and Beau might have to face in the future. "I fight when I only need to fight......but this is for Beau's sake....he's my friend" Iolene said quietly. Aaron Let's go of her hand and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "You don't have to fight. You know.....you have nothing to do with it". Iolene just stared at him _There was a sweet moment of his gone......_ Iolene was thinking to herself. Aaron was trying hard to convince her not to go, since it wasn't really any of her business.

"I'm going to fight! My old enemy must be dealt with. I'm fighting whether you like it or not Iolene. I can still sense him." Beau started to growl furiously at the direction, scraping his claws on the ground. "What about your injuries dragon? You should slow down." Aaron chuckled as he looked as he looked at beau's bandaged body. Beau looked at Aaron menacingly "I can adapt my injuries better than humans can." Iolene quickly looked at beau and his looks turned into seriousness. Beau didn't want to wait anymore; he just wanted one more match with his old enemy and the dragon that caused those injuries. Without a second thought Beau rushed off towards where the black draconium light was standing.

Aaron was waiting for Iolene to see if she was leave or not. She slowly walked forward, through the rain, on Beau's path. Aaron told her to stop, Iolene quickly turned back. "I have to help Beau at least Aaron. He's my best friend." Iolene looked down at the ground Aaron couldn't help to think of what things that she is capable of. Even though he had nothing to do with anything, he'd wanted to help her just in case. Since she has helped him so much through the few months, he's been with her.

So Aaron looked straight in front of him. There was still a glimpse of Iolene walking in the distance where Beau headed. He sighed heavily, "I just hope I know what things I'm getting into here." He ran on to catch up with Iolene.


	11. The Meeting of the dark side

Chapter 11

The rain was pouring down heavily, the roads and grass has started to become slippery, Thunder roared all over the meadow. Beau quickly dodged around puddles, all he could think about was killing Maximillion. As Beau looked down at his every pace, he thought about of how he was captured from that very man. _He is one of the biggest reasons I am like this......I can still feel his presence, it's gone stronger. _From the feeling of his dark presence, Beau ran even faster. He knew that he was almost there at the cottage. But Beau was curious of why, Max was at the cottage.

Aaron and Iolene weren't too far behind. Completely soaked they ran as fast as they could to catch up with Beau. Iolene dressed in Light Blue Armour, large shoulder pads and a chest guard. It perfectly suited her light blue ankle long dress. Aaron couldn't help but to look at her sword Sheath as he was running. Aaron running right beside her was carrying Lilly's old sword and was not wearing any armour. It was so quiet between the two, the only noises that were heard was the massive noises of the thunder and rain. Iolene was extremely worried about Beau, she knew of how he desperately wants to kill him and that she can never stop him. _It's Beau's choice......and I'm choosing to help my friend. _Iolenelooked at Aaron running by her side. _He's just doing this because he's bored out of his mind....._

Then suddenly Beau's roar could be heard from a short distance away. Iolene and Aaron ran incredibly fast to find him. They really wanted to know what was happening, another roar was heard in the distance. But it seemed to be from another dragon, it had much higher tone than Beau's. "Come on Aaron! We have to hurry!" Iolene shouted out to him. Aaron quickly ran faster, Iolene was trying hard to catch up with him. Aaron saw Beau in the distance, verging with another dragon.

The two dragons were entangled with each other. Aaron slowly got closer towards them. He noticed that the other dragon had large tail scar. Aaron immediately assumed that this was the dragon that Beau versed earlier. Iolene ran close up to Aaron, as he watched the two dragons fight.

The dragons clashed on each other's heads. Beau shifted and managed to get on top of the dragon. The other dragon tried so hard to move. But with Beau's four feet on the dragon's sides and Beau's weight directly on him. He couldn't budge. Beau tilted his head, opened his elongated jaw. Places his mouth over the dragons neck. Iolene and Aaron watched intently and in shock as they see Beau do the slow killing deed.

With a quick second there was a large "cracking" sound. The other dragons body fell lifeless on the ground. Iolene sadly looked at Beau and he looked back. Aaron stood there with his arms crossed, in a standing slant, not really minding any of it. Iolene quickly ran to Beau and hugged him on the neck. Aaron's eyes went wide open. "Beau are you alright? Your bandages have come off..." She hugged him even tighter. Beau gently pushed her away with his large chin and gently licked her on the cheek. Aaron looked completely surprised. His mouth dropped open and his arms flopped towards the ground. _The reptile kissed her.......YUCK!!_ Aaron gagged and quickly pointed his finger at them "Iolene! Do you even know where that mouth has JUST been!?" Iolene smiled as she patted Beau's neck.

Beau didn't know what to make of this. He didn't feel like killing or having revenge anymore. He smiled when he looked at Iolene. _It's so great having someone who cares for me....Like she does_.

The surroundings became quiet again, but the thunder and rain continued on. But then suddenly out of the bushes. They saw another dragon heading towards them, catching Beau, Aaron and Iolene at surprise. Iolene quickly moved and draws out her sword. The dragon pushed right onto beau. The two-legged dragon pushed his weight directly onto beau's side smashing to the ground. The boy's dragon wrapped his mouth around Beau's neck; Beau struggled as hard as he could. The dragon got his two front arms around Beau; he started to twist Beau's neck. Beau roared in pain. Iolene grabbed her sword and swiped against the other dragon's neck. The other dragon lets go of Beau's neck. And turned directly to Iolene, he roars at her. The dragon's neck severely bleeding and was spilling all over the floor. Iolene prepared her sword by lifting it up directly in front of the dragon, the sword so close to his nose. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" She shouted.

Beau tries to get back on to his four legs. But it was so hard, he grunted and snorting. But slowly and steadily he managed to stand still on his legs. They felt so wobbly; Beau looked furiously at the other dragon. Iolene was waiting for the dragon to make its move. He was waiting patiently; he knew that Beau wouldn't move to fast to save the girl. _After all she's just a human.....I can just physically kill her. _

The dragon full on lunged forward at her. Iolene swung her sword at him, piercing a part of his lower neck. But as she hit him, she got knocked down to the ground. The dragon lowered his head, opening his mouth aiming to kill her. His blood was covering her body and with her sword still at hand she took another swipe at him. The black dragon stumbled back. Iolene jumped quickly got back up onto her two feet, like a martial artist. The dragon ran at her again. She directly swung at him again she ran around him, stabbing him through his stomach. The Dragon screeched and with his tail he whacked her to the ground. The dragon, weak and dazed stumbled around. Beau slowly walked to Iolene's side.

Aaron was impressed with what he was seeing, it was like he analysing a student. _Her swinging technique wasn't too bad. But she could still use some practice._ _So she's not really a delicate flower......_ He showed a bit of a small smile. He pulled out Lilly's sword. He looked at his reflection through it. _Well Lilly what is it like being dead?_ He looked back to Iolene and the dragon fighting. He saw the dragon mag blasted Iolene into a tree getting frustrated; the dragon was struggling to stand up. Iolene crashed into the ground. She black out for a few seconds, but she managed to shake it off and tried to get back up to her feet. The dragon was getting closer and closer, Iolene managed to get up on her two feet. But she felt so dizzy it was hard for her to stay up straight. Beau pushed with his large head right into the dragon, the other dragon fell. Keeping steady Beau slowly backed off towards Iolene.

But with the dragon's very last ounce of strength he quickly jumped! Iolene and Beau ducked down to the ground. The other dragon crashed into the tree, knocking the whole tree down. Leaves and the branches fell everywhere. The dragon more furious then ever started to roar in complete anger. His roar could be heard from all over the forest. He began to charge up full of black draconium energy. Iolene started to walk backwards, Beau tried to get to Iolene as fast as he could.

The dragon was completely prepared to shoot. But just before that this is about to happen. Aaron jumped from right behind the dragon. Aaron lifted his sword high with both of his hands. The dragon did not know this was happening. Aaron then with the strength of his arms PIERCED THE DRAGONS HEAD! Aarons sword dug deep downwards, the swords completely visible through his mouth. The dragons eyes rolled back into his head and the dragon's body went limp.

"Have you done enough fighting today dragon?" Aaron quickly remarked to the dragon as he pulled his blood stained sword out. Beau was heavily breathing; he could no longer sense Max's presence through his bonemark. Beau looked down to his feet. Iolene softly patted him on the head "Let it go Beau......" The priestess quietly told him. She went even closer and leaned her head on Beau's large head. Beau looked at Iolene she was covered in the dragons blood.

The rain had stopped, but the dark gloomy clouds still covered the sky. Aaron walked close up them "Let's go, he would have run away by now and Amelia is still waiting for us" Beau slowly nodded in a reply. Aaron started to head back to where they came from.

Beau looked at Iolene. Iolene placed her right hand above Beau's Shoulder and patted his shoulder softly with the left hand. She smiled at him again, but as they were walking, Iolene felt something strange. She quickly stopped and turned around facing the other way. Beau asked her of what's wrong. Iolene looked at him "It's alright Beau. I thought I felt something....._s_omething dark". She walked back up to Beau. Not known to Iolene or beau was a dark shadow figure secretly following them. Hiding behind the bushes where their eyes cannot see them.

"Aren't you two coming? The Threat is gone." Aaron shouted back at them from a few metres away. "We are walking at a normal pace slayer. There's no rush. Unlike you I'm patient". Beau started to walk off at an even slower pace Just to get at Aaron's nerves. Aaron Just turned around and walked off as fast as he could. _I killed off a psycho ass dragon and there isn't even a thank you.....I'm going to leave soon anyway. I'll be back on my old wings again. _Then Aaron immediately stopped of what he just thought. _Back onto my old wings? _Aaron quickly asked himself, He stopped and stared straight ahead at the empty path. _I don't even have any.....I lost them._ Aaron looked at the blood covered sword that Lilly left him. A great sadness filled his heart; he didn't know what to do. _What's going to happen to me in the future....?_

Beau and Iolene caught up to Aaron. He was still standing in that same spot. Beau slowly looked from the side of Aaron and with his tail he whacked him on the head. With a sudden jolt Aaron quickly moved from his thinking of sadness. Beau gave out a small giggle "I love hitting humans. Their so weak"; Aaron just looked at him angrily. Aaron quickly punched beau on his back injuries. Beau's giggle immediately turned into a roar of pain. "I'm not in the mood scaly skin". Aaron quickly told him as he turned around to Iolene. She had her arms crossed and had her angry look. Aaron slowly walked backwards towards Beau who was still wincing through the pain. Iolene gently smacks behind the head where beau hit him.

"Ouch" as Aaron gently stroked the back of his head "What was that for?" Iolene looked at him "You hurt Beau Unnecessarily" As she turned away from Aaron crossing her arms. Aaron looked at her with disbelief "Oh really! Didn't you see of what he just did to me. About three seconds ago?"

Iolene laughed "I was going to hit you just then!" as she continued to walk off. Aaron quickly ran after her. Poor Beau was walking slowly behind them due to his injuries. Aaron softly pushes her to the side, smirking. In retaliation she pushes him back and continues giggling. Aaron stumbled and fell to the ground "Oh! You think it's funny when I get hurt. Well fine!" Aaron starts to run to off. Iolene quickly run's after him. Beau still stayed behind going at his own pace. _My injuries are really starting to hurt now......thanks to Aaron._

_Snap!_

Beau looked directly at the trees; he growled wondering what was in there. There could be something there. Beau started to growl, couldn't help thinking if it was more of them. But a small yellowed Bellied newt ran out. Beau sighed with relief. The yellow Bellied Newt went up really close to Beau. Beau softly nuzzled it and it ran off back into the bushes. Beau smiling as he continued to walk down the path towards Iolene's cottage. He looked at the corner of his eye; he saw a Shadow thing rush past through the bushes. Beau stopped and tried to picture of it was. Beau shook his head. _Must have been my mind playing tricks....._

Aaron and Iolene are almost back at the cottage laughing at enjoyment, still pushing each other gently, looking at the small cottage. Iolene felt shivers down her spine it felt like something ran right past her, she immediately stopped laughing. Aaron still laughing softly notices Iolene's serious look. "Iolene are you okay?" Aaron quickly asks her. _I sensed something dark...I know it. but I didn't see what it was..._ "It was nothing....I suppose" Iolene smiled at Aaron. Aaron smiled in reply as he continued to walk up the cottage.

As they looked at the cottage they immediately saw Amelia and the dragon pups run out. Iolene and Aaron smiles turned serious again. Then they notice a dark light started to surround the cottage and from the darkened cottage looks like a fog seeping out. Iolene Immediately screamed out for Amelia and the pups to come towards them. They were running as quick as they could. Aaron and Iolene ran towards them. Amelia directly gave Iolene a hug.

"What is going on?!" Iolene breathed heavily, holding Amelia tightly on her chest. Aaron was looking on at the Cottage. More black fog started to ooze out. Aaron raised an eyebrow "What the Hell is going on?"

But from inside the cottage there was a shadow inside. Shifting through the hallways and into Iolene's room the shadow figure looked around. Where ever his body moved, smoke gracefully left his body, flying across areas like a serpent. Then suddenly it stopped and looked back; it heard Iolene's voice in the distance. He flew straight to the front door and had a glimpse outside.

Through the frog that he created, from there he saw the woman whom he wanted to see. Slowly the shadowed, red eyed figure slowly created a tornado of fog. Slowly the shadow gains a full material form. He had spiked black draconium armour. He opened the door and started to walk out. Walking through his own fog with ease, he gracefully walked out. His large armoured feet made clanking noises when they touched the ground.

Aaron squinted to see what was coming out of the fog. Beau walked up to Iolene, noticing of what is happening to the cottage "What is going on.....What's happening to our cottage?" Iolene looked straight at the cottage. Amelia turned to Beau, saying that there was a shadowy, scary thing flying around it. The fog started to grow larger and larger. The figure walked closer and closer.

Aaron fully noticing of what it is quickly raises his sword. Iolene softly grabs Amelia and pulls her even closer. She places her mouth close to Amelia's ear. "When we start to fight okay....run to the village as fast as you can. Do not look back. Do not try to interfere" Iolene grabs out her sword and Beau started to growl again. "Priestess....." Amelia started to get watery eyes.

Aaron moved back to Iolene and Beau with his sword at the ready. The man in the armour evilly giggled as he got so close to them. Beau started to claw on the ground. Iolene raises her sword to Aaron's sword height.

"I found you......." He sneakily said and smiled even though the smile could not be seen.


	12. We Finally Come face to face

Chapter 12

As he grimaced and looked upon the group He lifted both of his hands up to his chest level. Mag balls started to appear. Aaron, Iolene and Beau were waiting to see what he was going to do. The armoured man couldn't help but to think of just Iolene and with a quick whip of his hands. He slammed the mag balls on the ground, creating a massive amount of small mag balls. Aaron and Beau were directly Hit. Landing on the ground, it was raining mag energy.

Iolene placed her hands together in a prayer form and with whispering words. A golden round barrier surrounded her, Amelia and the dragon puppies. It protected them from the mini mag bolts. Aaron moved directly behind Beau, using the dragon as a shield. Beau looked at him angrily. Aaron gave out a small smile "At least you're useful in this situation". Aaron used his legs to push Beau's body outwards. So the mag rain hits beau and not him.

The Armoured man sped through the mag bolts. He jumped high in the air closed his hands together a larger mag ball was created. Aaron and Beau were starting to sweat. Then Beau concentrated, thinking of what to do next closing his eyes. From his eye shaped bonemark magged high up towards him a large pulse of black draconium energy. Ripping through the sky, the pulse hit the armoured man on the chest. Beau tried to mag the stream as long as he could. But the Armoured man magged his arm completely. It was like an arm casing, swiping against beau's mag energy. Causing it to stop!

Beau unleashed another mag stream from the bonemark this time even at a stronger power. The armoured warrior, magged both of his hands completely. Crossed his arms and shielding himself from Beau's power.

The mini mag bolts have stopped. Iolene undid her barrier and gave Amelia a golden bracelet. Amelia and the pups looked at it. Iolene placed the bracelet on Amelia small arm. "Run Now! While you have a chance! That bracelet will protect you. My Elder gave it to me. NOW GO!" Iolene roughly pushes Amelia to run. They ran upwards passing underneath the armoured man. The armoured man, Started to absorb beau's power. All of his dark elaborate markings on his armour started to glow and a Mag ball itself started to form around him. Aaron pushed Beau and yelled at him to stop magging at him. Beau refused, he thought that he was getting him. Aaron jumped high up and did a massive karate kick on Beau's head. Beau's head moved and his mag energy stopped. Beau stumbled backwards into a complete silence.

Amelia and the pup's were now far off from the battle scene they are now in the forest other side of Iolene's cottage. They can see the bright shining mag ball from far away. Amelia and the pups are so worried for everybody else's safety. But through these thoughts Amelia jumped onto Pyro's back and rode alongside Flamdra.

Meanwhile all Aaron, Beau and Iolene could do was to wonder what is going to happen next. But inside the massive ball a light began to shine through. It was the armoured man. The mag ball disappeared, being absorbed into his actual body. He spread his arms as far away as they could. Iolene ran to Beau and Aaron. Beau's markings began to appear again, his sharp teeth began to show. Aaron looked at Beau, His bonemark fully glowing and visible. Beau is trying hard not for his bonemark to take over.

The Armoured man is preparing to shoot a massive mag stream. He closed his hands together. The large spines on his back transforms into large type wings! He aimed his hands forward. A Massive amount of energy appeared. Aaron was stunned he had never seen a massive energy amount like that before. Iolene quickly pushes Aaron towards Beau. Who was still trying to fight the evil influence in him. Iolene whispered the same words as she did previously. A bigger golden barrier surrounded all of them. Beau's mind eased, the aura from the barrier eased his bonemark. His bonemark lost its glowing form and returns to the nub that it once was. The large amount of power crashed onto the barrier. Iolene stood up from her praying position. Aaron looked at her surprisingly. _I never really knew of how strong she really is..... _Beau looked at her as she tried to hold off the strong power. The armoured warrior started to put more power into his power mag stream. Iolene started to struggle and was getting pushed back through the energy. Beau and Aaron didn't know what to do all they could do is watch. They started to notice the barrier breaking through stress. It started to crack like glass. Iolene closed her eyes and tried to put as much of her power in as much possible into the barrier.

The cracks got larger and larger. Iolene began to struggle standing up. Aaron predicting of what is going to happen, he jumped up. Iolene's body suddenly started to flop towards the ground. Aaron moved as quickly as he could to catch her. He placed his arms around Iolene and pulled her towards his chest. Beau ran directly next to Iolene to try and protect her. Then suddenly the whole barrier collapses, it turns into millions of glass like shards. But it quickly disappeared after the barrier collapsed and straight after it was the mag blast. With no barrier protecting them, Aaron and beau prepared themselves. Iolene was still unconscious. Aaron was still holding her in his arms. The mag blast went fully through! Aaron held her incredibly close. Beau for a quick attempt tried to mag blast back. But it was futile. Beau knowing that he wasn't strong enough; he quickly shuts his eyes and prepared for the worst.

The mag Stream went right through them. Aaron and Beau were shouting in pain. They were all feeling of being burned and bruised. The armoured warrior laughed with glee as he saw this happen. When the screaming stopped, he immediately stopped the mag stream. He slowly lowered to the ground. He looked around at the destroyed surroundings. The area was once so beautiful and peaceful. Now looks like a horrid wasteland. As he looked around he saw the dragon and the humans. He walked steadily closer to them. His eyes widened when he saw Aaron still holding Iolene. He bended down and with his strong hands pushed Aaron away. Iolene was lying there, covered in blood and bruises. The armoured soldier picked her up in a damsel fashion. Looking at her face, he placed his armoured face so close to it. Almost looking like a kiss. Iolene started to breathe heavily.

The armoured man noticing this, he quickly runs off inside the forest. He moved as fast he could. Looking at all the trees and bushes beside him, he tried to find again that one place where she has looked after him for those few years.


	13. The closeness of evil

Chapter 13

The armoured soldier ran through many trees and bushes. He was carrying Iolene in his arms. She was still unconscious. The dark sky loomed over the land, he ran and he ran until he reached the other part of the meadow. He walked fast up the hill. The cottage was still there.

He slowed down his pace as he walked to the cottage. He opened the door, inside the cottage was dark and desolate. It was so dark you can't even tell where the ground was. But he took a step in and lighted up the torches. Even with the torches lit, it looked so dark. He carefully placed Iolene on the ground, laying her on the ground, where he had laid for so many years. He sat down next to her, desperately wanting her to wake up.

He could not help but to stare at her. From his red eyes she was so beautiful. She lies so still and breaths peacefully. Her soft, long blonde hair, her lips are as beautiful as a pink rose. Her skin is so soft and smooth. But yet so pale and covered with bruises. His heart sank when he realised how much danger he caused her. With both of his arms he lifted her head towards his and with his hands he started to slowly stroke her. His dark rough hands coursed through her body. Whenever he stroked her deep down her body His heart started to beat frantically.

He continued on stroking her. Then Iolene shuffled in his arms, he clenched her more in his arms. Iolene moved her head towards his direction. She fluttered her eyes open "Aaron..........." She was sighing heavily. His red eyes pulsed with anger _AARON! IS THAT THE MAN WHOM SHE TALKS TO!_ He clenched her even harder, Iolene groaned in pain. Her vision was blurry, but she looked directly up to clearly see of what she was looking at. But to her horror she saw the scary man figure. She screamed loudly and with her quick reactions, she pushed him hard to get away from him, she slammed against the wall. She flipped backwards to the other side of the cottage; her back was direct on the wooden wall._ What was he doing carrying me...._

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Iolene quickly shouting out, she felt so scared that she can no longer walk. The armoured man looked down on the ground. His eyes closed "Don't you remember me?" He created fists with his hands with frustration. Iolene looked down at him, "Remember you? No I don't. Where am I!?" Iolene sternly and raised her fist at him.

"So you don't remember where you are....." He quickly stood up and went up closer to her. Iolene didn't know what to do. She had no weapons to use and she felt too weak to cast magging spells. Every step he took, she got even more nervous. _What is he trying to do to me? _He got so close to her. He started to touch her arm, but he closed his hand onto her wrist and pulls her forward to him. He leant his head forward, her lips collided with his. Iolene completely shocked and surprised, the taste of his armour was horrible. Iolene's eyes widened in disgust with her left arm she pushed on his face and pulled away from him.

Then Iolene quickly moved to the other side. Quickly walking backwards she fell over. He followed her slowly, he was enjoying of what he is seeing. He had never seen her scared before; these new sights that he is seeing enraged him even more.

Iolene still on the ground after when she fallen over. She looked downwards of what she had just tripped on, but as she looked down at her feet. She felt even more scared of what she was looking at. Her heart beats faster and faster. She started to breathe heavily. She just couldn't help but gaze at it. It was a pile of bodies. Iolene squinted to look at them. It looked like a man with two children. All three corpses were dripping with blood and their skin looked green and scaly. It looked completely like life had been sucked of them. Iolene quickly jumped up and tried to run as fast as she could to the exit. She started to scream out for help.

But he stopped directly in front of her. With his strong hands her grabs her throat and grasps it tight. Iolene tried to use her hands to get out of his strong grip. But it was futile. Her feet dangled in the air. Iolene tried to breathe desperately. He began to smile with happiness he moved back onto where his old sleeping area was. With the power of his hands he slammed her onto the floor. Iolene started to cry through the pain. He hovered his body directly on top of her, his left and right arms supported his body. Directly beside Iolene's body. "I am never going to let you go!" The warrior clenched his hands yet again. He began to lower his head again. Iolene's vision was getting blurry. Tears started to stream from her eyes. She was almost losing consciousness.

_Aaron........Beau....... HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Back on the Meadow**

It was now morning Aaron and Beau were still lying in the same spots. Aaron lied on the ground where he was started to open his eyes. The sun was shining, but everything was blurry. He carefully sat up straight. Slowly moving his body hurt so much. He yelled in pain and crunched downwards. Aaron slowly looked around at his body. Covered in scratches and bruises he gently stroked them. But stroking them caused even more pain. Then Aaron looked up at his surroundings. Aaron's heart sank everything in the area was destroyed including Iolene's cottage. There was almost nothing left.

Then it rang through his mind. Aaron radically looked around his surroundings. _WHERE'S IOLENE? _Aaron's eyes widened open. He tried to get up as quickly as he could. He stumbled around and as he stumbled around he saw Beau! Beau was lying on the ground almost lifeless. Aaron slowly and steadily walks up to up to him. He placed his hand onto Beau's head. "He's still breathing" Aaron for a split moment had a sign of relief. He whispered out Beau's name numerous times and gently nudged with his hands. "Wake up Beau..." Aaron started to slowly rock his head harder and faster. "Wake up. Wake Up!" Aaron started to get really frustrated with him. Aaron looked around at his surroundings, wondering what to do next. He moved his mouth directly around Beau's ear and with as much strength he has he shouted out Beau's name! Birds flew away from the trees in the distance.

Aaron slumped down after yelling, he wanted to see what Beau's reaction was. Beau slowly shuffled his face to the right. Aaron's mouth dropped. He quickly stood up again, grabbed his sword and started to walk off. _Well dragon if you don't wake up....I'm going to leave you behind. _He walked into the forest. Looking at the sky he notices something. The sky seemed so light where he was, but when he continues walking. It seemed to be getting darker and colder.

Beau still in the meadow slowly wakes up from his unconsciousness. He slowly stood up, growling through his physical pain. He looked at his surroundings, simular way to Aaron. His heart sank. Knowing of what they are going to have to do in the future. Beau notices that Aaron and Iolene have vanished. He quickly ran up the high hill where Iolene's cottage once was. Now all it was is rubble on the ground. He squinted his eyes over the horizon. It looked like dark purple clouds.

Beau thought that's the place, where the warrior kidnapped Aaron and Iolene. He ran as fast as he could towards that direction. Aaron still walked at a steady towards the area. Beau saw Aaron walking in front of him. Beau brushed past him as he ran. Aaron looked surprised. _He can run really fast still, with his injuries. _Beau noticed Aaron walking and he slowed down his pace.

Aaron decided to run directly behind him. Aaron swayed his sword on his back. They both ran side by side. Beau looked at Aaron by his side and Aaron looked at Beau. They ran for a few moments. They rushed through the bushes and trees as fast as they could and before they knew it they reached the edge of the forest. Aaron and Beau looked stunned. They were at the cottage where the stranger lived. But without any more second thoughts they rushed up to the cottage and opened the door.

To their surprise it was not the sight that Aaron wanted to see.


	14. Ended but not solved

Chapter 14

As the warrior lowered his head down to her, she began to lose consciousness. Her heart beat went so fast through panic. Tears streamed down her cheeks. With his thumb he removed the tears from her face as he bent downwards "Don't worry we will never be apart" Iolene's mind went completely blank. The warrior got ever so close to her lips.

When suddenly Beau and Aaron run through the door, Aaron quickly witnessing what is going on. Jumps high up into the air he grabs his sword with both hands. He's preparing to stab him in the heart! The warrior moaned that he had to deal with them again. But before Aaron landed on him He quickly kicked Aaron across his hands. Losing the grip of his sword! His sword flew across the room and hinged into the wooden wall. Aaron crashed to the ground. Beau roared at the warrior, quickly scraping his claws on the ground. Beau ran straight towards the warrior. The warrior prepared to mag at Beau but it was too late. Beau directly hit him; Beau was going at such a speed. They completely bashed through the wall of the cottage.

Aaron quickly ran to the unconscious Iolene. He gently rocked her side to side. He whispered out to Iolene to wake up. Iolene eyes started to open, when she saw Aarons face. She held a massive sigh of relief. Small tears were shown coming out of her eyes. She was so happy to see him. Aaron smiled and sighed relief. He felt really happy that she was alright. The last thing he ever wanted was to lose another friend. Iolene looked straight up to Aarons face. She had never seen him smile like this before. She smiled back at him, even though she felt so tortured in the inside.

But then suddenly Beau's roar broke the atmosphere. Aaron and Iolene looked outside the hole of the cottage. The warrior punched himself out of Beau's grip. He flipped backwards a short distance away. Aaron helps Iolene to stand up steady. As she stood up straight on her own. Aaron pulls his sword out of the wall and walks to where Beau was. "NOW WHO ARE YOU?" Beau snarled harshly at him. The warrior just looked up at him "Can't you guess.....I've been here for a few years". Iolene and Aaron looked incredibly surprised. Iolene looked at the cottage and noticed which cottage it is. Beau's eyes went wide open.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Iolene covered her mouth and shook her head with disbelief. Aaron and beau just stared at him. _It couldn't be him could it? _They all thought in unison. He began laughing out loud and raised his hands up high. "I have completely forgotten who I was for a small time being. But a small magic elixir that I made so many years ago! I was reborn!" He looked up at the sky "I can now continue doing of what I had started!" he pointed directly at Iolene "And I am taking you with me!". Aaron looked at him with anger, he gritted his teeth. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH IOLENE?" Aaron shouted out "WHY HER?" Aaron pointed his sword straight at him.

Underneath his dark mask, he smiled gleefully. He closed his glowing red eyes. Aaron was waiting for an answer. Beau scraped his feet on the grown as he watched the black draconium armoured man. Just standing there with his eyes closed. Then Beau roared at him. Also wanting to know the answer was. The armoured man opened his eyes, still smiling from inside his mask. He took a long breath in.

"I love her" He calmly said. Iolene eyes opened even more wider, she was so surprised with this answer. Aaron stood there stone cold, he no idea of what to think of it. Beau even looked surprised he stopped scraping his claws on the ground. The plains of darkness went back into complete silence. Iolene quietly stepped forward; Aaron quickly followed her and grabbed her wrist to pull her back. "Why!" Iolene sternly said a pointed at him "If you love me! You will not hurt me. The way you did!" She ultimately shouted. The warrior started to laugh out loud again. "You were the only person in the only on the planet who was kind to me." He then placed his hand on his chest. _You were so beautiful and kind to me. But I adore you for being angry and hating me. Looking at you now through your crystal blue eyes of beauty. It makes me to love you more. _Aaron prepared his sword at the ready. Beau suddenly ran towards him. The warrior wasn't paying attention all he could think of was her. He created fists with his hands again. Realising of how close he was to approach his true desire. But Beau head butted into him again. The warrior's body slid across the ground. His limbs flew all over the place. Iolene and Aaron chased after Beau. As the warrior's body stopped sliding he quickly got up to his two feet. Beau was chasing him at an amazing speed. He magged both of his arms completely again. The Magged arm hits Beau across the face. Beau's body gets completely pushed away, slamming him back into the cottage.

Iolene and Aaron ran right towards the warrior. Aaron saw Iolene right beside him. "Iolene don't come with me. It's dangerous." Iolene looked at Aaron, softly smiling at him "Aaron that sweet for you to say. But I am not a spectator I fight along with my friends". Aaron started to wave his sword as the warrior ran towards Aaron. With his whole arm magged, he raised his right arm high. While running Iolene grabbed Aaron's arm and sharply pulled him back. Aaron fell behind her. She whispered words and the golden barrier appeared again. The warrior with his magged arm got deflected! Beau ran inside the barrier. They couldn't help think next of what to do to him. He was so powerful. He has great knowledge of draconium powers and they don't know of what he could do.

Aaron, breathing heavily looked around at his surroundings rapidly. He was trying to find an idea or plan. Beau and Iolene were doing the same thing. But there was nothing. Aaron quickly walked to Beau as Iolene concentrated on the barrier. The warrior hits the barrier repeatedly with the magged arm, but he flipped back knowing that his physical strength can't get through it. He began to store up on power again. Iolene heart skipped a beat. She knew if he does that same attack she will not withstand it like last time. Aaron and Beau looked at him in a panic.

"Aaron, Iolene" as beau called out to them "We really need to figure things out quick". Beau looked at him still storing in mag energy. Beau I'll distract him. You pin him down and kill him. Beau just looked at him pathetically and rolled his eyes. _If we had a plan that simple we would have done it ages ago....stupid human._

Aaron quickly ran outside of the barrier. Iolene looked at Aaron from inside. "AARON YOU IDIOT! Get back in the barrier!"

The warrior noticing of what Aaron was doing. He stopped charging his power. He quickly chased after him. Straight after when the warrior moved after Aaron. Beau also quickly moved in pursuit after the warrior. Beau turned his head to Iolene as she stopped creating the barrier "Iolene Wait here! We'll get him!" Iolene's eyes went wide open yet again. In the quickest reply she shouted out NO!!!!! And she ran desperately after Beau. Beau noticing this rolls his eyes. He turns around quickly and with a quick glance he picks Iolene up! Iolene made short and quick squeal, she was not prepared for this. She gets her arms and they fully go around Beau's neck. Beau was hoping for her not to choke him while riding in such a fast speed. Iolene was at a complete horizontal position.

In the meantime Aaron as trying his hardest to keep the Warrior distracted. The warrior tries to mag him from left and right. Aaron tries to hide in the tress but they get magged down so quickly. Aaron moving as fast as lightning, he tried to dodge the mag attacks as quick as possible. He still had his sword at the ready. With his quick reactions he manages to reflect many of the magged powers. But when turns look behind for a split second he trips over a rooted branch. Aaron fell onto his back. Aaron tried to get up as quick as possible. But as he tried to get up the warrior was right above him. With his strong hands he grabbed the collar of Aaron's shirt pulls him up. "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me?" He started to mag his right arm again.

Aaron looked at him "Maybe......" as he took a large breath. The warrior quickly jerked him. Aaron made a small yelp. Aaron lifted both of his hands and grasped the warrior hand. Then suddenly as the warrior was doing this, Beau and Iolene leaped out of the bushes. Iolene quickly jumps off Beau and with his massive claws clashed into the warrior. Beau's massive claws managed to dig through the softer part of his armour just above the chest.

The warrior yelled out in pain. Beau still connected to him slammed him into a large tree. The tree started to splinter on impact. Beau tied to shove all his weight on to him. The warrior tried to re-charge all of his power again. Iolene rushed to Aaron to help him up. "Thanks" Aaron smiled at her and smiled back. But their smiles disappeared yet again as the warrior screamed and roared with pain. But through all this pain he lifted his hands above his head, clapped and pushed his hands forward onto Beau. A large mag stream came out of his hands, this caused beau to fly into another tree on the other side. The warrior fell onto the ground. Dazed and injured, he looked up he saw Iolene looking at him angrily. He looked at all the black ooze pouring out of his body. _I feel so weak and dazed.....I almost have no power left...._ The warrior started to breath heavily. Aaron placed his sword directly behind the warrior's neck.

The warrior looked up at beau and Iolene "We will meet again!" He lifted his right arm again and mag swiped the ground. His body became translucent in black draconium. Beau turned his head, Iolene and Aaron covered their eyes and with a flash of a purple light. He completely vanished. The dark sky that surrounded the area disappeared and turned normal.

Iolene looked at the area where he disappeared and touched the ground. Aaron looked and turned around continuously "DAMN!" and created a fist and waved his arm to the side. Beau walked to where Iolene was. "He got away" She quietly said with tears coming into her eyes. Beau gently nudged her on the back and gave her a small smile. Aaron walked up to her as she sat on the ground. She softly strokes her long blonde hair. Aaron kneeled right next to her and placed his right arm over her shoulder and pulls her closer "It's alright now he's gone". Iolene looked at him from the angle and closed her eyes. She couldn't help think of how scared she was of him.

Beau looked around at the destruction of the surroundings "I think we better go now guys". Beau turned around and started to walk off. Aaron gently rocked Iolene to wake up. She opened her eyes and slowly got up and helped to support Aaron up. "Do we head up to the northern village now?" Aaron quickly asked. Iolene nodded yes in reply "But let's do one thing first...." Aaron looked at her confusingly. Beau was still walking up ahead, Iolene ran up towards him.

**Back on the Meadow**

Iolene grabbed her sword from the ground as they both walked past. They looked back at five graves. Beau with his head down didn't know of what to make of it. He realised that it was Max who captured him long ago. He was found dead in the cottage along with the children he saw previously. Iolene gently touched Beau on the face and smiled very little. Aaron quickly tugged on beau's tail and pulled Iolene. "We better start to move. It's getting late" Aaron started to walk to the other side of the forest where the closest village was. Beau and Iolene closely followed.

Yay! the fights over now and soon they'll be meeting someone new :P good or bad guy 3


	15. Return to the Black Empire

Chapter 15

_On the other side of the world Darkness looms. Covered with dark grey skies and burned earth. Dead bodies of both human and dragons covered the planes. Roars and screams of those being killed can be heard of the distance. But in the middle of this abyss lies a large castle once was so beautiful. But now all darkness surrounds it. People and Dragons pacing trying to protect the rulers of such a place. The creatures that inhabited it changed the world for the worst. For their own selfish desires....._

A black draconium flashing light appeared in a black draconium meeting chamber. It was him! The warrior struggled to get back up on his two feet. The claw injuries that Beau gave him, he slowly bled on the floor. But slowly he pushed his hands on the ground and stood upright. But his right arm covered his injuries. Noticing of where he was surrounded by ancient black draconium structured pillars. They started to glow around him. But the darkness surrounded the meeting chamber.

"Welcome back" As a rough echoed voice surrounded the chamber. The warrior looked around, closing eyes and sighed "Akron......you missed me..." And beyond the darkness a dragon eyes bonemark began to glow from it. A two legged dragon started to approach him. The dragon grinned with his extremely large sharp teeth and walked even closer to him. The dragon softly sniffed around him and with his long snake like tongue he licked the warrior's blood. He chopped his lips. _Rosanna's future prediction came true._ Then suddenly more footsteps where echoing across the halls. Akron turned to that direction. Knowing of who was coming.

The warrior stood up completely straight, no longer worrying about his injuries. Wondering of what Akron was looking at. "What are doing older brother" A soft eerie voice ringed. Another smaller dragon appeared. But she had four legs; she walked closer to the pair. Her bright purple eyes went wide open once she saw the warrior. "Your back.....Your majesty" She tilted her head to the side and deeply sighed. Akron looked at his younger sister and gently nudged her. She pushed him away and walked to wards the warrior. Simular to Akron's fashion she licked a bit of the warrior's blood.

"Your power has not yet fully comeback. It will take time to reach and become the same evil ruler you once were" She quickly pointed it out to him.

The warrior snickered and crossed his arms. "How many empires have you conquered. When I was gone?" He turned straight around walking to the other direction massaging his injuries. Akron and Valadeera followed. "The Purple, Brown and Light Blue armies have fallen. The rest of the leagues of eight are on scouting missions to check on the other empires." The Warrior immediately stopped "THAT IS NOT ENOUGH!" He shouted immensely. His loud voice carried through all of hallways of the castles. Akron and Valadeera growled at him. "If we all want a new world! We have to destroy all empires! Eliminate everyone in our path! How many times do I have to say it!" The warrior lifted both of his arms up high. Not caring about his injuries.

"Oh....you don't sound like yourself. But I guess. That's what happens when your mind clouds with lust." Another Eerie womanly voice carried through the dark hallways. The noise of high heels could be clearly heard. A woman with an exceptionally long black dress appeared, that flowed so gracefully behind her. She was tall and thin her elongated smile went right across her face. "Rosanna's future prediction was correct. If only her other predictions were as correct." She quickly slapped the warrior across the face. "You fool......your weak and you're still weak" she sneeringly said.

The warrior furiously pulls her up close by the neck. His face almost connected to his "You really want to try me wench? I have fallen once and I will not fall again. If anyone tests me again I will kill them." He roughly throws her to the cold dirty ground. Her eyes filled with fury and hate. She quickly got back up "Not my fault last time, when you ran away from the empire, to avoid the Dragon Slayers. Who knew the key to your death."

The warrior's eyes opened and walked towards her and he grabbed her arms. He roughly pushed her onto the wall. "Don't you dare mention those "Slayers" Ever again. They are all dead now". He slowly let goes of her arms and lets her fall to the ground. He quickly walks off "I need you to live. You are useful for the future". He started to walk off through the large hallways. "Where are you going!?" She quickly shouted.

As he was walking he turned his faced towards Lyra "I'm going to get my Empire back." He quickly disappeared in the darkness.

Valadeera and Akron looked on at her. Valadeera started to sense something she closed her eyes; she was hearing strange voices in her head. Akron noticed valadeera as she concentrated "Anymore news?" The voices in her head started to sound like words. A dark bellowed voice was now sounding in her mind. Her bonemark was glowing clearly on her head. The voice was one of their own!

"Razor. Older Brother?" She quietly said. Akron and Lyra looked on at Valadeera surprisingly "What does he want?" they both said in unison. Valadeera asked Akron's question. Razor on the other side of communications "I'm near the Red Draconium Empire. More dragons and warriors are on their way to the Black Empire. Titan is guiding them" Valadeera smiled and looked up at Akron and said those words to him. Akron smiled with glee "Soon we will have an army that will not compare to any other!" Valadeera nodded in a yes as a reply.

Razor from the other side of the translation was surrounded by a forest. He looked around at the dull surroundings of the area. And he looked on at the volcanoes that were not far away. But through his glowing bonemark he still remained in contact with Valadeera. "Has he been found and resurrected yet?"

Valadeera looked around at her surroundings. Her older brother Akron walked back into the meeting chamber. She started to whisper out to him "Yes we have."Razor from the other side snickered from what she said "Has he given us any old secrets yet?" Valadeera looked at him sternly "No.... he hasn't...But soon he will. He's desperate to become the world's ruler."She started to sneeringly smile. Even though Razor cannot see her from the other side, he could tell that she was smiling. "But be careful with him Valadeera....He may be our creator. But I've seen even mothers and fathers turn on their own young." Valadeera stopped smiling and looked forward. "Well if he tries that we'll just kill him." She started to smile again. On the other side Razor was still looking on at the volcanoes. Then suddenly he heard something behind him. Another black draconium soldier dragon appeared. "We are ready to go sir" He quickly commanded. "Well better go Valadeera." He quickly cuts of from her bonemark. Valadeera looked on forward, she suddenly saw Lyra walking back to her.

But this time she had a large bird on her arm. The Bird flapped its wings on her arm. Some feathers flew around. Valadeera just looked at them. "I need you to contact Razor." Valadeera sighed and closed her eyes "What for? If it's a stupid reason I won't do it." Lyra snickered a little. She raised her arm and the big vulture flew off and vanished as it was flying into the large hallways darkness. "That bird has just told me that the. Green Draconium Empires Prince is on his way to the Red Draconium Empire. To sign a treaty to become allies with them." Valadeera shook her head in surprise "Aren't they our allies? We fought in battles with them! The fire empire is against us."

Lyra smiled "Well they were until now....betrayal is such a fickle thing." Lyra softly tapped Valadeera on the head. "Now talk to him. He is the closest and he can get to him easier." Valadeera's bonemark started to brightly glow again. "Older brother can you hear me?" She softly said. Lyra stood there making sure that Valadeera says of what she wanted her to say. "Yes......what do you want to talk about now?" On the other side Razor was running the forest getting closer to the volcanoes of the Red Empire.

Valadeera smiled "You have a new quest to do."


	16. The start of a journey

Chapter 16

Iolene tried to get those scary images out of her head. All she wanted was to forget what happened. She gently rubbed her head to see if they would stop. But they still stayed in, she rubbed harder and faster. Until Aaron touches her on the shoulder and she quickly jolted to the side. She sighed with relief that it was Aaron. Then she noticed that they were walking through the forest.

"Are you okay Iolene? You seemed to have blanked out for a bit." Iolene quickly shook her head as a yes in reply. Aaron looked away and saw Beau on the other side of Iolene. Beau squinted and looked forward. "I can see the village in the distance". Beau walks even faster towards the village. Aaron sighed with relief "Great! I'm so hungry" Aaron runs up to catch up with Beau. Iolene smiled as she lagged behind them.

Beau and Aaron walked inside the village where there was a market area where many people gathered to buy food. Beau and Aaron immediately ran to food area and started to stare at the food. Beau and Aaron started to drool. "The food looks so good!" Aaron and Beau said in Unison.

"Aaron, BEAU!" Amelia ran out from the other side of the path and hugged Beau right on the face. Amelia hugged Beau so tight that he had to shake his head to get her off. Amelia had a really big smile on her face. Then she gave Aaron a smaller hug. "Hey Amelia you okay?" As Aaron clutched her small hands. "I'm perfectly fine we stayed at the village headman's house. He's a very nice man." The dragon pups started to run around playfully around on the ground. Then Amelia turned her head and saw Iolene towards them. "IOLENE!" She ran as fast as she could to her. Amelia clashed into Iolene causing Iolene to fall. She fell hard on the ground. Some of the people who were walking past stared at them. Iolene giggled softly at Amelia as she jumped off her. Following suit Iolene also got up.

Beau tried to look at his stomach noticing of how hungry he was getting. "Iolene do you have any money.....I'm so hungry...." Beau softly whined. "Ah! Priestess Glad that you're okay" A man's voice was heard from behind Iolene. She quickly turned around and saw it was the village headman. She sighed with relief I have had enough excitement for the past few days." The headman smiled softly "Come Priestess. Your friends can come as well". They all followed after him through the village.

Directly on the other side of the small village lied the biggest mansion of all houses. Surrounded by large rock patterned walls and trees. The village headman commanded his men to open the large wooden doors for them. All together they walked inside.

**Inside the mansion**

"So you all got attacked by a black draconium warrior. Huh?" The village headman sat in the middle of the long table. Iolene and Amelia were sitting next to him on both sides. Aaron and Beau were directly across from them. "Yes" Iolene silently said and quickly puts down a chicken wing.

Aaron looked at the dragon surprisingly. His eyes wide open. He had no idea of what he seeing. All he could do was staring at it. He was holding a chicken leg in his left hand and sitting in front of a massive table of spread. _I was planning to eat it but I just can't stop staring at it......_Aaron felt disturbed with the munching noises that surrounded him. Especially from right beside him as he saw Beau eating at massive speed. Food bits were flying all over the place. The village headman looked at him. Aaron started to slowly slide away from Beau. Iolene was right next to the village headman, slurping her soup. Amelia slouched in her seat the village headman looked directly at her. The dragon pups were pushing each other and running around in circles. Aaron still looked at Beau with quiet all. _I feel like I'm going to be sick........._"You know dragon. The mouth and teeth are supposed to help you chew. Beau turned to Aaron and growled at him. Aaron sighed and started eating the food on his plate. Trying to ignore him, Beau looked at Aaron eating very slowly. Beau with his flexible thin tail swiped the part of his chicken. Then suddenly through Aaron's retaliation he punched Beau in the chest "That was mine!" Beau groaned. But he felt better since he was bandaged after the fight. Like Beau Aaron was also bandaged around his body. But being bandaged didn't stop them from doing anything.

Iolene In the meantime was pretending that none of this was happening. The village headman covered his mouth and pretended to cough to try to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped. Iolene was trying to conceal her anger by gritting her teeth together. Aaron gently slaps Beau's nose "He always does that to me! Why do I have to sit next to him every time? Why can't he stay in a stable like every other dragon!?" Iolene rolled her eyes at him as she rested her head on the table with her arms. "Well your friends are interesting dear priestess. They still acted the same way as they did a month ago" The village headman softly remarking. The village headman turned around to Iolene, she fell asleep. "Well it has been an eventful day for all of you I guess you all need your rest." The village headman taps her softly on the shoulder.

Aaron was looking at Iolene. He was wondering if he should carry her to bed. Then suddenly Beau's voice was heard "I'll take her to bed. She's the hardest person to wake up" Beau quickly volunteering. Aaron suddenly felt angry he couldn't understand why. He saw Beau gently picking Iolene up when the village headman put her on his back. Beau walked off into a room where the village headman showed. He gently puts her down on the bed and with his mouth covers her with the blankets.

Aaron looked on _couldn't Beau just mag her on?_ Then suddenly Aaron notices something. _Why doesn't Iolene ever use Black energy? I've seen her use red and Green. But never Black..._Aaron felt a sudden urge to question those revelations. But Aarons eyes started to droop as he let out a big yawn. _I'll question her later.....I want to get some sleep. _Aaron got up from his seat and walked off the other room. The village headman walked next to Aaron "Come Aaron I'll show you to your room." Aaron followed him to his temporary room.

Beau goes down into the stables where the other dragons are. There weren't many dragons there. They were all asleep peacefully. But as Beau looked around some more alot of the dragon stalls are empty. A stable hand walked in "Okay dragon's time to go to sleep" The boy blew out the torches one by one. Beau slept in the corner in a ball and closed his eyes.

"Well Aaron. I'll see you in the morning" Aaron walked into the room and lied on the bed which was right across a window. "Thanks....." He sighed and looked out of the window. There were small clouds outside. "Well I wonder what we are going to do now....." Aaron covered his body in the sheets and fell asleep.

**In the morning**

Aarons mind was so clear when he was asleep. All the troubles of the world have vanished. His mind was at peace. He almost forgot the battle a few days before it.

Then suddenly "Wakey! Wakey!" As he heard Iolene's pretend cheery voice coursing through his head. She roughly massages his back as he slept. "WAKEY! Do you want Breakfast?" Iolene started to sound even more frustrated. Aaron just wanted to ignore her and stay asleep. He quickly places his pillows over his head "Go Away" He softly says under the pillows. "You're such a baby!" Iolene quickly slaps him on the butt. "Go away" He repeated again. She gets back up and walks to his door "Okay but you don't know what breakfast you're missing. It's really nice." From underneath the pillows Aaron just groaned.

"Thanks for letting us sat here and letting me eat inside the mansion" Beau smiled as he talked to village headman at the large table. "Well your welcome Beau. You are a friend of Iolene. Who saved my life." The village headman places his hand on his chest. Iolene walks in and sits at her spot on the table. "Amelia is playing with the other kids outside" Iolene smiled and started eating draconium bubble berries. "I bet the human is sleeping in.....again." As he continued to eat from his massive bowl. Iolene nodded in a yes reply.

The dragon scoffed and laughed. He finally finished his bowl of fruit and afterwards he lets out a huge burp and collapses his head on the table. Iolene and the Village Headman waved their hands of their faces "Well Beau looks like you had a fulfilling breakfast" The village headman smiled. "Powerful stuff that is Beau...." Iolene blocking her nose from the small.

Then Iolene turns her head and saw Aaron at the door of the dining area. He was slouching and still looked massively tired. Aaron let's put a huge yawn and stumbles to where Iolene was sitting. Beau just rolled his eyes at him. "What's your problem?" Iolene looked at him sarcastically. Aaron just pulled his chair around and sat next to her "Nothing much...just wondering what to do next in life...."Iolene looked down on the table. She had no idea of what to either. _I guess I can just rebuild a cottage closer to the village. _"You know Priestess. We can help you build a new cottage" The village headman gently offered. Iolene smiled at him "thank you..."

"HEADMAN! HEADMAN!" As a group men from the village came running up to the mansion. The headman walked out of the big mansion to see what was going on. Iolene, Aaron and Beau were curious and followed after him. "What is it men?" He places his arms behind his back. "We found the fire draconium orb!" Everybody around the men looked surprised Including Iolene. Aaron and Beau were wondering what it was. "Bring it inside" The headman quickly ordered.

Everyone was now inside the room. A man brought in a glowing, elaborate decorated box. Everyone was watching intently. As the man pressed a middle button, the whole box unfolds like a jigsaw puzzle. Inside a floating red orb was glowing. Amelia was wondering of what is going on, she went close up to the orb and almost touches it. "Little miss! Don't touch" the headman quickly yelled at her. Amelia's hand quickly lowered. The headman turned around and looked at his workers "You all may go now" They all turned around and walked out of the mansion.

Aaron raised his eyebrow and tilted his head "What is that thing? A bonemark?" Iolene looked closer at it "I've never seen a balance orb's so close....Only in books". Beau nudged his nose on it "What exactly does it do?" Beau curiously asked Iolene quickly pushes Beau's nose away from it "It's extremely fragile. We must be careful with it!" Beau rolled his eyes "Okay...then....."

The whole room went silent as they all looked at the orb. "Iolene please enlighten us.....what does it do?" Aaron crossed his arms and slanted to his right side as he stood. Iolene looked closer "it's a special draconium orb that comes from the Earth". Amelia looked at it with amazement "It's so pretty and red!" Iolene smiled at Amelia and stroked her head.

"It is a very powerful orb. That can empower humans and dragons with unbelievable strength. It's one of the most pure forms of draconium you can find. It can come in all draconium colours" the headman said as he quickly closed the box by pushing the button underneath the box. The box jigsaw joined all up again. "We must send this to the Red Empire. He will know what to do with it. It's too dangerous to have a powerful item here. Evil can sense it from far away". He summoned all his men back. But the headman know that alot of his men cannot be trusted, especially with a precious power source. The village headman looked around at his people of the village. "You must remember that this world is dangerous and the Red Empire is about a week's walk away. Anything could happen through that time" Alot of the people stood backwards. "But we all have farm areas and our families to look after. Not to mention we need to build them a new cottage" A woman shouted out.

The village headman looked behind and looked at Aaron, Beau and Iolene. Aaron rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms and raised his right hand "We'll do it". Iolene sharply turned to him. "We are?" She quickly detested. "Yes priestess and friends you will be perfect. You can fight back at enemies. You all have the training. Besides I trust you iolene. Someone who saved my life from a debilitating illness. i'll trust my life upon" The headman raised both of his arms. Iolene looked back at Beau he rolled his eyes and nodded "It'll give us something to do...."

"Thank you All you three and as payment we will build you a new cottage. It should finish by the time, you get back." The village headman smiled and placed the small box into Iolene's hands. "In the afternoon you shall leave. We will give you supplies for your journey." Iolene looked down and frowned at the box. Thinking of how exactly is the power used.

**In the Afternoon**

Aaron looked at the supplies "Rope....Knives.....Bowls....Plates.....some food.....looks like we are all set" Aaron packed up his brown bag. Placing it around his shoulders and he walks out of the room that he slept for the night. He walked through the large hallways and exited the large mansion. Iolene and Beau were outside talking to the village headman. They were getting directions to the Red Empire. The headman pointed them to a dirt path through the forest. "Good luck Priestess and friends. Come back soon."

Iolene, Beau and Aaron started to walk through the path. "PRIESTESS! WAIT!" They all turned and saw Amelia running towards them. "Amelia.....stay here" Iolene gently touches Amelia on the shoulders and drops her brown shoulder bag. "We'll be back soon" Beau trying to console her with his tail. Tears started to come out of her eyes. Iolene felt so incredibly sad that she had to leave her behind. "It's safer here. For you kid you have friends here" Aaron looking at her. She looked up and smiled for him. Iolene stood up straight again and picked up her brown bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"We'll be back soon. We're not leaving forever" and so softly she kisses Amelia on the forehead and as she gently rubbed her hair backwards. Amelia softly giggled as she cried. Beau with his tail wiped her tears. Then suddenly all three turned around and started to walk off. Amelia waved as fast and hard she could as she saw all three disappear in the distance.

"GOODBYE I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" As they all completely disappeared in the distance, she stopped waving and more tears fell from her eyes. _Well atleast I hope to see you soon.........._

* * *

They all go off on their adventure nows :)


	17. A Beautiful Prince

Chapter 17

_A sunset has now begun and the light soon disappeared and begun to be blanketed by the dark sky. Stars began to appear in their magnificence. There are no more clouds in sight. The sky was so clear and silent. But on their trail down on the Earth the Prince of the Green Draconium Empire is on his way to sign a peace treaty. To the Red Draconium Empire, so they can the same respect and become allies. _

"Okay everyone we must camp here for the night!" As a green draconium captain shouted out to all of men; a small party was on the move. Armoured soldiers were riding on Large Green Bull Class dragons and soldiers on the ground were marching and carrying flags of the Fist of the Green Draconium Empire. A large carriage was being pulled by two big green dragons as they both stopped.

The captain of the small group knocked in the wooden door "Your majesty. We have stopped for the night". From inside the large carriage the tanned prince looked at the door. "I kind of figured that out! I'm busy... so don't disturb me! I'm talking to my.... "The prince then chuckled as he saw a gorgeous woman in front of him on the other side of the cottage. Along with him she giggled. The captain rolls his eyes and walked off. The woman was dressed in a long but thin green dress with a slit in the middle of it. He had a large smile on his face. He was Thinking of what to do with the gorgeous woman. "So my sweet, How do you like your trip so far?" As she was holding a fan she started to flutter it even faster. "Beautiful". She sighs deeply "Oh.....Your majesty.... How are you so different to your father?" She said as she was breathing heavily.

The Prince suddenly gave a sorrowed look on his face and as he placed his index finger over his mouth. He started to slowly make weeping noises. The woman looked really sad at him, she felt so sorry for him. He continued to make those small subtle noises. He looked down at the ground but he still looked up at the woman. "I was raised by my mother. She was so gentle and kind to me.....my father was so cruel to me.... he never loved me. But as my duty as a prince I must find a worthy wife. Who will love and treasure me" The women looked distraught at him and started to go all teary eyed. 'I am so sorry.....I didn't mean to ask such a question" The woman gently touches him on the shoulder.

The Prince perks up a little and stopped pretending to cry "You are?" The woman quickly shuffled back onto her seat and looked at him. He softly smiled and slowly leant forward to the woman. He softly grabbed her arm and took the fan out of her hand. The woman was mystified of what he is doing. He quickly threw the fan out of the open window from the carriage. With his large and muscular arms he gently wraps around the woman's waist. He slowly places his head on her chest and ever so slowly he gently kisses her from her breast bone upwards towards her face. The woman softly stroked his shoulder length black hair. With his right arm he gently undid her tied up hair. It flowed gracefully down to her shoulders. With his left hand he gently stroked her silky long legs. The woman slowly started to lower down on the seat. Breathing heavily and her heart pounding. He was directly on top of her; she slowly untied his shirt and armour revealing his large muscular chest. He quickly dipped his head down to hers and made a passionate kiss.

Both of her arms wrapped around his neck. They were both locked in a passionate embrace. His mouth still connected with hers. Their tongues were moving gracefully between their mouths. The prince started to pull down her dress. He began slowly moving downwards as he pulled down her dress. She smiled delightfully and giggled softly as he lowered between her legs.

But then suddenly a small earthquake was felt and his Bull Class dragon Duryss opens the door!

HELLO HUMANS!!!!!

The whole carriage shook from the power of his low and rough voice. The woman and the Prince quickly looked at him. The woman trying to conceal her naked body with the princes body and clothes. But the Prince was not surprised! He just gave a huge look of annoyance. Duryss grins menacingly. He almost felt like laughing out loud. Some of the soldiers from the outside started to look at them. The Prince started to feel more frustrated and annoyed. "GO AWAY!!!!!!!" He immediately orders out to them. All the soldiers from outside quickly fled but Duryss stood where he was.

"I've had enough of this! I can't believe you bribed me to act like a ninny." The woman quickly pushes the prince away against the wall completely changing her tone. She quickly puts her long dress back on and ties her hair back up. She pushes Duryss out of the way and leaves the carriage. The prince looks at her with torment. _No Emily......._he quietly thought to himself as she walked off to the other soldiers. Duryss rolled his eyes sarcastically "let me guess she's woman number four, during this whole trip?" The prince flopped in motion like a ragdoll looking at the ground.

"I hate you so much right now. Dragon don't bother me. I don't disturb you with the female dragons" He quietly said as his body stayed limp. Duryss rolled his eyes once again at his melodramatic state. "Cheer up Shane...There are plenty of women whom you can do the human courtship with. Since we are going someplace new......" Duryss trying to cheer him up hoping that he would answer. The prince stood up and gave him his charming smile and winked at him. "I know Duryss. I know" he started stroking his thin moustache and beard. He saw two soldiers running towards him. Both dressed in normal armour as they ran closer. The prince walked back inside the cottage and shuts the door. Trying his hardest to ignore them _Eh.....can't I ever be alone?_

"Your majesty we have checked the perimeter. There's nothing around here except hot springs". The prince quickly opens the door "Hot Springs?" A gigantic smile appeared on his face. His smile was so beautiful. His bright white teeth seemed to lighten up the area other than the campfires. He looked at some of the female soldiers they all giggled and shuffled around.

"Can you show me the hot springs?" The prince softly asked. Both of the soldiers looked at each other. "Yes Sir" In a serious tone.

**Walking through the forest**

It was now pitch black dark. The prince, Duryss and two soldiers are trying to find the hot springs. Walking through the small shrubs and being completely aware of their surroundings. The two soldiers carried two wood torches to help see the path ahead of them. The prince was carrying a massive green hammer which was almost as tall as him!

From upon the bushes they see a soft steamy mist. The environment started to get even hotter in temperature. They saw massive bushes and as they looked they saw a large sized spring. One of the soldiers dipped his hand in. "The temperature is beautiful" He softly says.

The prince had a large smile on his face. This place is absolutely gorgeous. He looks at Duryss with his beautiful but menacing look "This will be a great place to pleasure the ladies." He gently rubbed his hands together. The soldiers just rolled their eyes.

The prince went right up to the edge of the water. It was so beautiful. It can even have privacy due to the rocks surrounding it. "Well dear gentlemen. Time for you'd two to go back to camp". The prince points into the direction that they came from. The soldiers looked at him surprisingly. One of them started to shout "But your majesty you can't be alone! Danger is lurking everywhere! Spies!" The prince just laughed. "If I'm in any danger I just use my Smash Hammer. Don't worry! This place isn't very far from camp in the first place". He started to get completely undressed. The soldiers tried to cover their eyes from the view. Duryss looked the other way trying not to see the male organ. The prince walked right up to the edge of the pool.

SPLASH!

With precision and grace he dived into the water. The soldiers looked on at the splash ripples that he made. Small bubbles appeared on the top of the water. The prince rose up from the water and he as rose up he made a large hair whip. Duryss just kept on rolling his eyes at him whatever he does.

"You soldier's can leave now" He calmly says. The two soldiers turned their back and started to walk off. Then the prince quickly turned and yelled at him "TELL THE WOMEN TO COME HERE!" He had a massive smile on his face and massaging his shoulder length black hair. Duryss just groaned as if he was in pain. He was getting so sick and tired off his womanly antics.

The large green dragon just sat at the edge. The Prince looked at him feeling sad for him "Come on Duryss buddy.....Come on in there's a shallow part on the other side. You can sit there and we talk some more" He lifts his left arm out of the water as if he was trying to reach for a hand.

Duryss smiled and walks over the other side. Very slowly with his short and stubby legs he places one foot at a time into the warm water. Duryss smiled peacefully. It was so nice for him to feel. He doesn't go in water that often. Far on the other side of the warm lake in the deep end. Shane was swimming slowly towards Duryss. But Duryss was in a peace of mind he wasn't paying attention, until he heard a soft voice from behind the rocks. This snaps Duryss out of this state. He was looking on at Shane. He noticed it as well.

Duryss stumbles to turn around, causing small waves of water. He looked at the rock wall. He repeatedly looked around and saw a small hole in it. Duryss with his big green eyes looked through it.

From the steamy mist he saw a beautiful thin, long blonde haired woman. The lake on the other side was smaller. But as he looked on; the woman stood up and started to rub her naked body with a rag. She softly hummed. Duryss blushed and felt like that he was starting to overheat. Small spouts of steam started to spout from his back. Shane noticing this quickly swims up to him as quick as possible. He gently rubbed Duryss's face with his hands. "Are you alright Duryss? Shane looked worrying at him.

Duryss turned around and said he was fine. "Are you sure? You look flushed maybe you should" Before Shane could finish the sentence he looked through the hole that Duryss was looking through. As Shane looked on through the small hole, Duryss was expecting a reaction. Shane's mouth opened wider and wider and groaned louder and louder!

Then suddenly Shane shook his head and looked up at the rock wall. "_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?_" Shane whispered as quietly as he could. Duryss once again rolled his eyes. _Every woman that he see's he must meet....._

Shane started to climb up the wall. Duryss looks away into the forest from the site of his butt "You know Shane....If you want to meet that woman....It would be wise to put clothes on. After all it is a human custom." Duryss started to walk out of the water as quietly as possible. He clearly does not want to see of what is going to happen. As Duryss walked out he walked to the small shrubs.

Crack!

Duryss looked up in front of him past the bushes. He heard rustling and walking in the distance. Duryss started to growl wondering what it was. Duryss started to walk towards the sound. _It could be a spy......or worse......_


	18. Meeting the Prince

Chapter 18

_The sun has just set. Aaron Iolene and Beau were walking towards the Red Empire to hand in a Draconium orb. _

They were all completely surrounded by the forest and was getting extremely dark. Iolene held the red glowing box in her hands "We should be at the Empire two days now" She cheeringly said. Beau looked at the box continuously throughout the trip. Aaron just lagged behind.

Aaron stopped and dropped his bags "We'll stay here for the night".

Iolene and Beau stopped and looked at him. They agreed and walked towards him and dropped their bags. Aaron sat down lying next to a tree. Beau looked around and saw a steamy mist nearby, behind the shrubs "Looks like a hot lake...."

Iolene looked up with happiness "Really!?" She had a large smile on her face. Aaron snickered at her. She gave him an angry look. Iolene grabbed her sword and started to walk off to the hot bath "How you males never clean yourselves and take it up as pride". She walked through the shrubs "AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SPY ON ME!" She yelled out to them.

Aaron rolled his eyes and folded his arms back laying his head on them. Beau softly growled at Aaron. Aaron looked at him "What's your problem!?" Beau still growled at him. Aaron rolled his again and turns his back on him. Beau snarled "If you ever stare at Iolene through the steamy mist I will not hesitate to kill you" Beau growled at him again even though Aarons back was facing him. Aaron looked at Beau with the corner of his eye "Don't you think I know that?" He started to scratch his leg and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Beau laid his large head on the ground.

Iolene was in the warm lake "This is so beautiful....." She softly said to herself. She turned to Aaron and Beau's direction "You can come in here after I've done!" She shouted to them. But to her surprise there was no answer. She looked up the large rock wall and began to hum. Completely unaware that someone was spying on her from beyond.

Aaron was completely asleep due to walking all day. Then suddenly Beau woke up. He heard something move. He moved forwards towards the darkness. Beau began to growl through the darkness.

SMASH!!!!!!!

Beau was hit! He smashed right through a tree! The tree collapses behind Beau"A Black Draconium Soldier Dragon!" He immediately shouted. The large bull class dragon roared a mighty roar! Aaron wakes straight up through the noise. He quickly grabs his sword but he remains firm to stay with the red box. Iolene in the hot lake looks behind her and immediately covers her chest area. Just behind her the Prince climbed on top of the wall. The wall started to crack from his loud roar, he started to feel unsteady. Iolene quickly gets out of the hot lake and tries to dry herself immediately. Putting on her clothes as quick as possible as she ran back into the forest.

The prince punches his hand on the wall as saw her run away. The wall under him started to fully collapse. Rocks started to fall into the hot Spring. The Prince created green mag streams onto the ground. Looking like two long stilts he slowly lowered himself to the ground. _What is that Bull Class Dragon DOING!! _The Prince quickly puts on all of his clothes and armour and Grabs his large smasher hammer.

Aaron was holding the red box in his left hand. His sword was tightly in the right. He slowly walked forward towards where he thought the noise was coming from. He suddenly then saw Beau injured on the tree. Beau slowly looked upwards and got up as fast as he could. Beau snarled at the large bull class dragon and he roared back. The prince suddenly ran right beside him swaying his hammer around. He was preparing it for battle.

"Black draconium soldiers huh?" The prince smiled gleefully "This is going to be interesting".

Beau roared immensely at them. Aaron prepared his sword to fight but he was looking behind him. He was worried for Iolene. W_here is she?_ He quietly thought to himself. But Beau beside him was thinking the same thing. Then suddenly the Prince jumped forward with his massive hammer. It slammed on the ground and made a massive hole on the ground. Missing Aaron so close!

Beau tried his hardest and pushed into the large Bull class dragon. The large dragon barely budged. The dragon that was double the size of Beau mag pushed him back into another tree.

The prince swayed his hammer all over the place destroying trees in his path. But Aaron was fast and stealthy they kept only missing him by so little! He held the red box as tight as he could. _They could be after this! I must keep it out of their hands as much as possible. Iolene where are you?_

Then suddenly Iolene immediately catches up with Aaron and Beau. Iolene grabs the red box out of Aarons arm. Seeing the woman the prince immediately stops swaying his hammer and quickly commands Duryss to stop! Duryss stops and looks at him puzzled.

Iolene looked at the prince. He was huge double the size of Aaron. He had dark tanned skin with shoulder length black hair. His large green plated armour covered most of his body Iolene blushed softly of how handsome he was.

Beau and Aaron was wondering what was going on! "WHY DID YOU STOP?" Beau shouted out. Duryss still looked confusingly at Shane.

The Prince started to walk closer to Iolene. Aaron looked at him furiously and stepped right in front of him. The prince just looked at him. Aaron felt so weird and uncomfortable....He was small compared to him. The prince pushed his chest more forward to Aaron. With his strong arms the prince pushed Aaron out of the way harshly! Aaron slammed into the tree almost unconscious. Beau was just staring at the prince. _Wish I had the guts to do that......Of course someone interferes when I try to do it._

"Who do you think you are!?" Iolene shouted at him as he walked closer, Beau moved right next to her Snarling at him. The prince with his big hands pulls her close to him. Iolene drops the glowing red box on the ground. Her head lied on his large chest. Beau roared nastily and tries to run to Iolene but Duryss runs right in front of him.

Iolene tried to push him back, but he was so strong and huge. "You see we never fight in front of a beautiful lady. It's rude. What is a rose like you doing amongst weeds?" Iolene's look completely changed in surprise. Beau looked just as surprised "Who are you?" Beau asked curiously. Aaron looked up after gaining consciousness and saw both of them together. He felt so mad in the inside. But he didn't know what to do. He slowly got up balancing on the tree.

The Prince looked on at him "You are not black draconium soldier's.....You not as cunning or strong as them". Duryss looked at the Prince "Are you sure Shane?" He settled down at Shane's thought. "Isn't that because your allies with them? You're green." Iolene interrupts them as she was still in the prince's arms. The prince softly chuckled "My father the Empire made allies with them. Not me.....I hate my father" Iolene looks in his eyes intently "Your father? You're a...." She softly asked.

The prince softly chuckled again "Yes my dear I am a prince" he held her so softly in his harms. He lifted her right arm held it as if it was a dance position. Iolene felt so amazingly comfortable in his arms. But it felt so awkward with him. She carefully looked at the red box where the orb was contained. _He doesn't even seem to notice or even care that it's there....._

"Humph!"

The prince, Beau, Duryss and Iolene looked on at Aaron as he stood next to the tree "If you're a prince. Where is your protective escort?" The prince laughed out loudly "Oh please....I'm a solo bird with my dragon. The only time I have company, Is with a fellow mistress bird who gives me pleasure". Iolene's face turns into disgust and starts struggling in his arms. Aaron looks at him furiously and pushes him to let go of Iolene. The prince barely bothered by their actions just lets go of them. They both fall to the ground.

Beau walks to help Iolene up he softly snarled at the prince. Aaron got back up on his feet the prince suddenly pointed at him. "You my new enemy are a savage! You do not treat women with the respect and kindness that they so deserve. Not to mention you also fight like a savage" The prince domineeringly told him Aarons face completely changed into shock. _What? SAVAGE! What the hell? Who is this guy?!_

Aaron's eyes were wide open Iolene and Beau looked just as shocked as he was.

Suddenly echoes could be heard not too far away. Roaring were also heard in the distance.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY!!! YOU MUST GO TO BED NOW!" As echoes were heard around the forest, torch flames were seen in the distance. "Your majesty!" Tina's serious voice could be heard. The prince turned around and see's Emily and two other armoured women with her. Aaron, Beau and Iolene looked on at them.

"Who are they!?" The girl behind Tina sneeringly asked. Tina rolled her eyes. The prince happily smiled he was happy to see them "Oh....Crysta...these are just random poor, commoners that I happen to walk across". Aaron and Beau still looked shocked.

Iolene looked at the women, they were all so beautiful. Iolene started to envy them especially Tina.

The girls except Emily laughed and giggled "Let's go..." Tina sternly said. Duryss had a massive smile on his face and they all started to walk off. The Prince bows down to Iolene and kisses her softly on the hand. _"You my dear have lips as pink as the rose, hair golden from the suns radiance. Your blue eyes are as clear as crystals of the sky"._

"I hope to see you again miss. I hope that my dragon does not misjudge like that to anyone again. Next time we meet I hope we make better circumstances just for us two." He smiled menacingly and winked. As Aaron looked he made fists with his hands. Beau growled at him as he touched her. The Prince quickly then stood up straight and walked quickly after them.

Iolene still stood in that same spot looking at her right hand where the Prince Touched. She sighed and closed her eyes. _He's romantic at heart......but he's a complete jerk......_

"I HOPE TO NEVER SEE THAT BI-POLAR BASTARD AGAIN!" Aaron shouted as loud as he could. Iolene's atmosphere of romantic thought broke into pieces. "Aaron don't swear!" Iolene gave him a cross look. Beau walked up to Iolene She patted him softly on the head "You've been getting hurt recently haven't you because of me" Iolene looked horribly sad. Beau looked straight at her sad face "Iolene.....don't feel sad. We're friends and I would do anything for you. You know it." Iolene gives out small smile. Aaron tried to avoid of those two were doing and was looked around "Well we better head back to where we were. That's where all our stuff is". Aaron started to walk through the trees. Iolene and Beau walked closely after Aaron holding the red box in her hands. "Hope we get there in a few days at least"

**Green Empire Camp**

"Your majesty! Thank god you're found!" The two soldiers who were with him earlier ran to them as quick as they could. "We saw that you had disappeared from the hot spring!" Both of the soldiers sighed with relief. "We were with the women you requested. But.....you vanished and Emily told us to go back to the camp."

"Well gentlemen you did good. You may all rest at ease" The prince places both of his muscular arms over them "You can all go to bed now and know. That I am perfectly alright" He then gently pushes them to their sleeping area.

Duryss walked besides Shane. The woman walked to their area. As they both went passed they all said softly bye to their handsome prince. Shane looked on at Emily. She stood there with her arms crossed and did not look happy at all. Shane looked at her "Aw....Come on Tina. Muscle woman...aren't you going to say goodnight to your lovely prince who pays you big." Tina looked and rolled her eyes "Goodnight you're Majesty" In a nice manner.

He smiled happily as he saw her go back to her side of the camp. Duryss smiled "I'm so surprised that you haven't touched her yet!" He cheerfully laughed as he headed to his large green royal tent.

"Goodnight Duryss!" Shane quickly walks into his large carriage. And collapses on the seat and pulls his blanket over him. _I wonder if I'll meet those three again........We are going on the same path._

* * *

I know that this chapter might be a bit boring.........but oh wells :) the story has miles to go XD


	19. The Red Empire

Chapter 19

"Well last night was weird......" Aaron walked on the yellow dirt path along with Beau and Iolene. "He was an interesting person....."Iolene softly remarked to him as she carried the red box. The skies were dark and cloudy. The more they walked; the trees went darker and darker. Aaron and Iolene looked around the surroundings. Both thinking they were near the empire.

Beau ran directly ahead to the edge of the hill. Beau had a big smile on his face and looked back at them "Hey! We're almost there!"

Aaron and Iolene ran directly up to the hill were Beau was.

BANG!

A large bang was heard from over the hill! Followed by a very small earthquake

"I don't think it's anything serious" Iolene looked on and saw several large volcanoes all spread around. Two of them were completely leaking out smoke. The temperature around the group suddenly turned extremely hot. They all began to sweat. Beau started to overheat, steam started to pulse through his back to cool him down.

Iolene wiped her hand across her forehead and started to breath heavily. Aaron was doing the same thing "I never thought it was so hot" He said wearingly. Beau looked at him "It's the Red Empire you idiot....They love heat" As Beau started to slowly pant.

"Those two volcanoes must have gone off just then." Iolene looked at the two large volcanoes furthest away. "Thank goodness lava is not pouring out....." Beau sighed with relief. Aaron started to walk ahead of them down the hill. Iolene and Beau looked at each other and they both moved forward.

The whole empire was huge, crowded full of people and dragons. As they all walked they walked passed houses and buildings then they saw the massive Empire castle. It was closest to the volcanoes.

Aaron looked at his surroundings strangely wiping his forehead continuously "Can we find somewhere nice and cold?" Iolene looked around the area and giggled slightly. Beau's head drooped down to the ground and walked really slowly. He was finding it hard to cope with the massive heat shock. Aaron started to walk forward again. Iolene quickly grabbed his arms and stopped him. She pointed to a bigger building than the others. They walked towards it seeing humans and dragons walking out with gear. They all looked inside the building it was a massive market of gear!

Aaron looked around extremely surprised. He had never seen so much gear in one spot "Do you think it's for the volcanoes?" Iolene looked at him sadly "I don't think it's for the Volcanoes Aaron...." Beau lifted his head just a little and opened his mouth "Most of this gear that they are buying must be for war purposes.....maybe" Beau started to breath even harder.

"I think we can have this special gear. But I can't really remember, it's been so long since I've been here." Iolene tried to shuffle through the crowd as they tried to walk pass her.

Aaron looked around and saw on a table just what they needed. "Iolene come on" he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a small stall where lots of small gear is placed. She held the red box tightly. The old man at the stall said good afternoon and if they needed anything. Aaron picked up a small but thick red wrist band. It had a large red mechanism on top.

Aaron smiled "Yep it's the gear that we need. It's heat absorbing gear". Iolene looked surprised. Aaron looked at his fingers and lifted two of them up "Can I have two off them?" The old man smiled and reached under his stall for another one. But as he was bending down he saw Beau. His head drooped to the ground and looked like he could collapse any second!

"Is that dragon yours?" He softly asked. Aaron nodded for a no in reply "He'll be fine". Iolene looked at Aaron with disgust and crossed her arms. "We'll have three" She stubbornly added. The old man reached down and brought out the bigger version of the gear. "That will be Three hundred Dracons please". Iolene's and Aarons face went into shock. _Three Hundred!?_ They both thought at once. Beau wasn't even paying attention to what's happening. He looked around at the other stalls. He was excited to see such an amount of dragons around.

"Um...Iolene how much do we have? Or can you at least make it a little cheaper?" Aaron looked at Iolene. The gentle old man looked at them "Well....do you have any livestock?" Iolene and Aaron bowed their heads in a no. Iolene quickly brought out her shoulder bag and pulled all the money they could out of it. Iolene quickly pointed the money and started counting it. "Aaron can you please count as well? I count half and you count half" Aaron looked at the small counters on the stall. He pulled one close to him and he started lifting fingers as he pulled them to him. Iolene looked at him weirdly "Aaron? Can't you count?" Aaron quickly looked at her and shuffled sidewards away from her and stayed quiet. Iolene looked at him. _That does explain alot of things. He never did the shopping or never wrote anything on paper......_

Iolene and turned and started counting the rest of the counters "We have four hundred" Iolene separates the counters for the three hundred and gives them to the old man. He smiled happily "Pleasure doing business with you" He waved them goodbye. Iolene walks off to Beau. Aaron follows.

They all quickly walked out of the large building. Iolene placed Beau's gear on his right toe. As Iolene puts it on and turned it on. Beau felt immediately normal. He no longer felt hot or bothered. Iolene and Aaron felt the same way when they put theirs on. "That is so much better....." Beau sighed and smiled happily.

"The gear absorbs our body heat and the heat around us. So to us it feels like the temperature we are used to". Aaron said intelligently. Iolene smiled at Aaron but immediately changes "Why didn't you tell me. That you are an illiterate Aaron?" Aaron looked down at the ground and placed his hands behind his back. Beau looked surprised "Wow Aaron I knew you were dumb.....but that dumb?"

Iolene looked at Beau angrily he shuffled backwards away from her. Aaron looked down at the ground still "I never had the chance to learn." He quietly whispered. Iolene looked at him with sympathy "How about if I teach you when we get back?" Aaron looked at Iolene and smiled. Beau rolled his eyes, he wanted to change the subject "Well are going up to the empire now? Because that's why we are here."

Iolene still held the box in her arms and looked up towards the castle "Let's go".

The three started to walk closer to the large building. The surroundings are full of armed guards with red coloured armour. "Looks like we need special permission to go in" Aaron looked to Iolene

They started to walk pass another set of markets. As they all looked around Iolene saw a small crowd. All three walked closer to the small crowd. Iolene softly walked through the people to get a closer look.

A woman was arguing with a gear supplier. Iolene looked completely surprised. She had pure red draconium armour surrounding her! True warrior armour.

"Listen here! Mister! I paid alot of money for that gear! I have waited for a few months for that gear and I WANT IT!" The woman heavily placed her hands on the table making the table shake! The spectators looked on knowing who she is! The man behind the counter walked backwards towards the wall of the building "I am sorry general. But your gear cannot be made due to draconium shortage and we will not give you a refund". The woman looked disgusted. She quickly turned away, the dealer smirked. But with her flash movements the woman punched the man unconscious on the floor. The crowd winced as they saw her do it.

The woman quickly turns around heads straight to the Empires Castle. The massive gated doors opened as she entered and as she got through

SLAM! The gate doors slammed shut behind her.

The trio looked completely surprised. "Wow.....that woman can shove a temper" Beau said kneeling next to Iolene.

_Rumble_

Iolene and Aaron looked at Beau "What? I'm hungry" He softly said. Iolene opens up her bag and pulls out some money and gives it to Beau. Beau had a massive smile in his face and happily accepts the money. "Go get something to eat Beau. We'll wait here" Iolene smiled at him. Beau quickly turned around and heads to the food markets.


	20. Can I have that please?

Chapter 20

Beau ran excitedly through the streets. He finally spotted the food markets! He had his tongue hanging out. He was so hungry.

He found the apples stand. He rushed towards it almost all the food from the stalls are gone. Almost all the apples were gone!

Beau quickly got there but as he tried to mag the last apple But another dragon mags it away from him. Beau had his mouth wide open as he saw the red dragon waited for the stall owner to pay.

Beau quickly moves up to him. The tall two legged red dragon looked at him. "Can I please have that apple, I'm so hungry and apples are my favourite" Beau softly pleaded. The Red dragon looked at him and nodded yes. Beau got a massive smile on his face "THANK YOU!" Beau looked at the dragon he was so beautiful and seemed so nice. But looked at the apple and looked at him again. "You know you can have it back. Since you're so nice and that I feel guilty..." Beau handed the apple out to the dragon. The red dragon smiled but softly pushes the apple back to Beau. "You probably need it more than I do" The red dragon softly said. Beau blushed; his voice was so velvet but also so deep. Beau quickly started to walk backwards to let people and small dragon pups through. The red dragon smile quickly changes when Beau started to walk to close to the statues that are nearby.

CRASH!

The statue broke on impact! Beau immediately froze in his spot. The people and dragons looked at him. The street around him turned silent. The red dragon turned to the stalls owner. The woman looked shocked "You're going to pay for that!" She yelled straight at Beau. The dragon walked up to the woman and whispered in her ear. She looked at the dragon "Alright General Iympetus just this once" The dragon handed her a small bag full of money.

Iympetus walked to Beau and helps him up. Beau looked up at his forehead. He had a bonemark!

The dragon looked at Beau curiously knowing that Beau was looking at his bonemark "You must have a bonemark as well if you have the gift of human speech". Beau nodded yes in reply. "Would you like to pay for that apple sir?" The human on the other side of the table Beau gives the woman the money for the apple "Sorry about the statue".

The red Dragon smiles and walks off "Goodbye". Beau followed him. He wanted to know more about him. He was sure that Iolene wouldn't mind if he wandered a bit further than intended. The red dragon knew that he was following him and turned around "What is your name black dragon?" he curiously asked. Beau looked up at him. "It's Beau and yours is......that woman said it".

"Iympetus" that dragon quickly implied. "Thanks again" Beau softly said.

They both smiled at each other. "Would you like to come for a drink?" He kindly asked. Beau had to think about it for a few seconds. Should he? Or Shouldn't he? He knew that Iolene would be alright. But Iympetus started to walk off into a pub nearby "Are you coming?"

Beau immediately followed inside the pub.

**INSIDE THE DRAGON PUB**

A female red dragon gave them two large beer glasses. Beau softly sniffs it and starts to drink it. He smiled "Beer tastes so good! And He looked at Iympetus. He was fully into drinking his.

"So why are you here?" Iympetus questioned as he puts down his large bowl. Beau looked at him "We are here to deliver something to the empire". Iympetus smiled and took another sip of his drink "What sort of thing?" Iympetus wanted to know more nut Beau said that he wanted to keep it a secret.

Iympetus nodded and said that it was fair enough.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar two dragons started to fight against each other. Two other dragons interfered and pushed them to stop fighting each other. But they ended getting involved themselves! Beau and Iympetus quickly got up. The four dragons fighting smashed large tables and spilt food and water all over the place. Mag bolts flew around the room.

Iympetus had completely finished his load of beer. Beau was only half way through his. Beau knew that he'd been gone for a while and had to think of going soon. They both watched as the fighting ensued. The fighting between the dragons intensified as they tried to separate the core dragons. They were all getting closer to Beau and Iympetus. Then suddenly!

CRASH!

All the dragons fighting started to turn into a jumbled mess. Beau and Iympetus were struggling in the pile of dragons. Trying to mag them and push them off! Both of the dragons roared loudly in frustration.

But from behind the shadows in the dark side of the Tavern. A particular black dragon was looking on at the fight watching as the dragons struggled with fury. "See that's what the subject of females does to you....." As the dragon turned and saw a four legged, snake like female dragon sitting next to him. She smirked with her evil sharp teeth showing and giggled softly looking at him "Well Razor if you want to think of me that way...fine I will leave". Razor chuckled "You can't do anything without us" Razor breathed in deeply through his long nose "But now going back to our original subject".

The fight still continues. Beau and Iympetus managed to push the dragons off! They both took in large breaths of exhaustion. The female dragon bar keeper looked at them growling at them softly to see if they were alright. Beau and Iympetus roared back to tell her that they were okay. The dragon smiled and the other dragons fighting ceased. The female dragon roared at them to leave the building! Both of the dragons quietly walked out of the building snarling at each other.

Then straight afterwards when the large door closes it slams open again!

The woman quickly walks through the tavern. "HEY! NO HUMANS IN HERE!" A large gruff male dragon shouts out. Beau looked at the door. It was the same woman whom he saw earlier arguing with the salesman.

"SHUT UP!" She quickly yells out inside her draconium armour. All the dragons in the room fell silent. But she softly calls out Impetus's name. All the dragons in the bar looked at Iympetus including Beau. The red dragon smiled "Nice meeting you Beau. Time to go to go back to my lovely partner" Iympetus quickly moves towards the human. He was clearly double her size. Iympetus softly nudges her on the head. "How are you doing boy?" She softly strokes his head.

"HEY! Leave your human dragon love outside!" The same dragon yelled at them. The woman gave him a nasty look and she and Iympetus walked out as quickly as possible.

Beau looked around as the dragons started to continue on with the way they were before the incident happened. Beau gently roared the female dragon goodbye and turned around to leave the pub.

_Well I better be going now too Iolene will be worried.....At least I made a new friend......._

The two dragons on the other side of the pub stared at Beau as he left the pub. "Well looks like that this empire doesn't really take black draconium as a threat. They haven't even asked us any questions" As the female dragon remarked to Razor. Razor also looked at Beau in a weird fashion "He can speak human language and he's black draconium...He must have been at our empire at one point". The female looked around at the surroundings. The dragons were cleaning up the mess from the fight.

"Even if he was it doesn't really matter. What matters now is the prince. We have to kill him". As the female dragon takes a orange from the basket of fruits.

Razor smiled and started to think of dreadful methods to kill the flirtatious prince "We'll take their dragons while we are it" The female dragon rolled her eyes "Don't you think we have enough?"

Razor growled at her "Enough is never enough" he quickly mags a whole pile of grapes and shoves them in his mouth. The female did not take much notice of what he said and grabs another orange.

Then suddenly a bright red dragon arrives in the pub! He quickly sits next to the female black dragon. Like her he had a snake like body but was on two legs. He had massive spike all over his body especially his tail. He quickly grabs the rest of the grapes before razor. Razor raised an eyebrow and leant towards the red dragon bypassing the black dragon "Furox...." he slyly says

The visitor dragon full of grapes in his mouth tried to speak out words spitting all over her. The female dragon looks at him "Wh-what was that?" She stumered trying to find out what he's trying to say. Furox quickly swallowed all of the grapes "Vysox...Razor. Why are you lot here?"

Razor and Vysox looked at each other "We're here to kill a prince. How did you know we were here?" Razor smiled gleefully.

"Vysox I saw your pupil. He hasn't changed much. We had a small talk." The Furox grabbed a pear from the basket.

_That's right my pupil...._The Vysox sighed heavily and looked around "I better go find him. Before Armeggaddon kills me..." She quickly nudges and licks Razor softly on the face. Then she quickly pushes against the Furox and leaves the bar.

"When are you invading the Red Empire? You haven't even touched us yet. That's why it is so calm here!" The Furox blatantly asks Razor. "We're still gathering more troupes. Most of our troupes are at the Purple, Green, Brown and Orange empires" Razor lowers his head "And he's back....." Razor slyly adds to the conversation. Furox looks at him confusingly "He's back? Who is this he?"

Razor smiled at him "Who do you think?" He stares directly towards the Furox. The Furox immediately looked surprised figuring out who "he" was. The Furox looked directly at the rest of the dragons doing their own business "Well this going to get even more interesting....The one who started it and disappeared is going to finish it off" The Furox quickly thinks of what could happen in the future.

"So tell me how is the red empire going?" Razor curiously asks. Furox smiled at him showing his extremely large sharp teeth.

**WHERE AARON AND IOLENE ARE OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE GATES**

"You sure took your time into getting something to eat...." Iolene quickly questioned Beau as he got back. He shrugged "Well I'm back now no need to worry! I'm full now"

Aaron was just lying on the ground almost asleep. Beau gets close Aaron and kicks him over to his stomach. Aaron slowly reawakens and tries to slap Beau's nose as he was down there. Aaron sat up and got back onto his two feet. Aaron looked at Beau "Dumb Dragon". Beau snuffed at Aaron in return.

They all walked forward and saw the castle guard and his dragon on top of the massive wall. Beau and Aaron looked high up the scale of the wall. Aaron almost falls backwards. "Excuse me" Iolene gently asks the guards. "Can we please go in? We have something to give to the emperor" Iolene held the box upwards so the dragon and him could see. "NO ENTRY! The Castle guard yells down them. "The emperor will see his community tomorrow morning!" The human loudly says.

"Damn in the morning. We need to find a place to stay for the night". Iolene looked around "We might have to go to an Inn. But we won't have enough money for the night".

Aaron sighed "Well another night in the forest wouldn't be so bad...."

"Well it could have been worse......Alot Empires never see the public now. They hide from the risk of being killed and their Empire's going into war." Beau looked up at the massive wall where the castle was hidden behind.

"Oh well we'll wait till tomorrow....." Iolene softly says and the all turned around and headed back to the forest.


	21. The Green Prince Visits

Chapter 21

"Your majesty we are here! It's a nice morning" The captain shouted out so the whole party could hear. The prince walked out of his carriage and walked to the edge of the forest where the Red city could be seen.

The volcanoes nearby have stopped looming out smoke in the distance. The smoke from the volcanoes has faded leaving the full view of the entire empire city. It seemed to be such a quiet morning.

"Not the prettiest place is it?" He lifted his hand high trying to protect his eyes from the sun. Duryss along with him also looked around "Definitely not...Everything is all lava surrounded and extremely hot". The captain looked around at the surroundings along with them. "Phew it is hot. Your majesty we should get moving" The captain quickly took of him armour and was in normal clothes. He stood strictly behind the princes knowing that his job was to protect the well mannered and good willed royalty.

"Well I know that I will be getting an even darker tan. More wonderful news for the ladies" Shane chuckled cheerfully stroking his smooth back hair.

_But I must remember this is a serious mission to gain the red as our allies and to throw over our fighting father's._

Shanes looks immediately changes after the thought of this.

Duryss looked on at the serious Prince. Duryss had a small smile on his face. _He's thinking of our warring fathers again....At least you and I still talk Shane._

Shane then started to move forward, Duryss slowly followed after him. The captain stayed close behind them.

The rest of the party started to walk down towards the large buildings of the red empire. All the people and dragons looked at them as they walked past. Many voices and roars whispered through many ears.

Shane and Duryss walked with complete dignity through the paths towards the Empires castle.

The Trio walked through the streets and saw the Prince's party walking through. Beau looked at all the large green dragons walked pass "So that must be his party" Beau smiled sneeringly. Aaron crossed his arms and slanted in his usual pose "Who cares....He's a stupid, womanising bastard" he immediately replied to Beau's question. Iolene still holding that bright red box in her hands looked at the small green parade walking through.

"Well we better get moving. We have to quickly hand this orb in...It's been more than two weeks now" Iolene started to walk quickly to the empires castle. Aaron and Beau quickly jog after her.

Shane in the meanwhile along with his party is in front of the gates. Shane looks up at the large scaled wall. The guards looked down on them "WHAT IS THIS!?" The soldier shouted down at them. The prince quickly jumps onto his bull class dragon!

"PLEASE HEAR ME! I AM THE PRINCE OF GREEN DRACONIUM EMPIRE! I HAVE TO COME TO TALK PEACE WITH YOUR RULER!" Shane's gracious voice could be heard throughout the whole empire. His fellow green draconium pupils admired him for his speech and passion.

Iolene, Aaron and Beau also looked on them from behind the building near the gates. "Maybe we'll have to wait a little longer with that thing. Looks like the empire is closed for today" Beau quickly suggests to Iolene. Iolene looks down at the small box and sighs.

"How about if we sneak in? Just leave it on the throne and run away" Aaron quickly makes a running finger movement towards Iolene "I'll go in and out without a fuss! I have snuck into castles before" He tries to cheerfully add.

"Yer right" Beau quickly added in to the conversation.

Iolene closes her eyes and then looks directly at Aaron "Why do you want to do this so suddenly?" She softly asked him.

"We really need to get back to the village. Amelia is waiting for us we have been gone for so long". Aaron sounded suddenly concerned.

"That's stupid! If we sneak in we'll get in major trouble!" Iolene clenches the box even tighter and holds it close to her chest.

"And I don't want to get caught in any rash decisions. Like your idea of going into this trip!" Iolene's tone drastically turned into a frustrated and annoyed tone.

Aaron leaned backwards away from Iolene's angered face. But Aaron no longer thought that her face was scary. He found her angry actually rather cute. He softly blushed from the thought of it and walks two steps backwards more into Beau. He accidently pushes him. Beau in an immediate annoyance pushes him clumsily forwards towards her again!

Iolene just looked at him confusingly. _He's never clumsy like that...._ Beau just rolled his eyes knowing it was more common stupid human interactions.

Shane over at the gate was still waiting on an answer to see if his journey could still be successful. The soldier above them on the wall appeared again. "YOU MAY ENTER!" The soldier on top signalled for the large gate to open.

The Green draconium soldiers moved to let the gate to be opened. The gate crashed down to the ground. The captain pointed for the group to move forward. Shane and Duryss walked forward along with the rest of the party.

Beau looked at them as they entered the walled castle "Well.....We could be waiting a long time....But we have to see what happens."

Then suddenly as Aaron saw the group moving he quickly takes the red box from Iolene's hands! Moving as fast as he could with his incredibly fast legs he catches up with party. And steadily walks along with them inside!

Iolene had a massive shock on her face looking at her empty hands and almost had a feeling to scream to comeback!

"He did not just do that? THAT STUPID IDIOT! Well that's hot heads for you" Beau shouted out. They both watched quietly as the massive gate closed behind them!

Iolene and Beau still surprised of what they just saw what Aaron did.

"Well good riddens. Hope he has a good life!" Beau quickly salutes with his tail and tries to walk off. Iolene quickly grabs Beau's tail and she quickly pulls it causing him to stop.

"I sure hope he knows what he is doing...." Iolene sighs deeply "Maybe he'll be quick and we'll see him this afternoon" as she continued on her sentence.

She and Beau looked up at the massive castle wondering of what is going to happen.

_That stupid Aaron he can be such a hot head....._


	22. Inside the Red Empire

Chapter 22

"There are no public viewings of the Empire today!" As the guard shouted from above where people were looking. The crowd looked disappointed as some people and dragons looked up. Iolene and Beau were still surprised from Aaron's reckless act. They only stared at him as he silently walks behind the green party as they entered the large building.

As Aaron rushed through the red draconium gates he stopped and looked around. Lava was pouring out of the castle like a fountain! There were lava lakes everywhere. There were no plants or greenery to see. There were only statues of humans and dragons including cindered rocks to see. But looking in front of him in a long path is the door to the empire's castle!

"Our empire wants to see you" As a man in red priest garments approached them. The captain of the green empire looks at the prince and nods. They started to follow the red priest. Then suddenly a dragon red dragon flashed past the green soldiers.

Aaron quickly shifts a bit to the side hoping the dragon didn't notice him.

The dragon was dressed in red garments flowing down like a cape. The dragon smiled nastily with his large teeth and in the corner of his eye. The pupil of his eye which was shaped like his bonemark he looked at the prince. _They're here _He calmly thought to himself.

The prince and Duryss looked around at amazement at the surroundings.

"This empire really needs a better decorator...." Duryss whispers randomly to Shane. Shane giggled softly as they all followed to two main guards "Not now Duryss. We are trying to gain them not lose them" Shane softly whispers to him. The both walked closely to the captain.

Aaron lagging behind deliberately so the soldiers don't notice. Aaron holding the box tightly in his right arm. He was drastically searching for a disguise to wear and watching guards closely from on top of the wall. He looked down at his grey clothes and he surely new the people in the castle were going to notice that he was not "Invited".

Aaron quickly stopped for a moment and saw a soldier sitting on a rocky bench eating his lunch. Aaron smiled crookedly and slowly sneaked towards him. The soldier not noticing a thing quickly gets pulled from behind the rock!

He struggled in Aarons arms. Aaron drops the box as he tried to struggle against the man! With Aaron's quick actions he quickly punches him across the face. Knocking him unconscious!

Aaron sighed with relief and quickly takes all of his red armour plates off. Aaron quickly turned his head to see his surroundings. The green empire party was quickly walking away! Aaron tied the plates up as quickly as possible and placed the helmet on his head. He softly picked up the man damsel style and tried to figure out of where to put him.

Then suddenly he saw a small storage shed not far away! Aaron sighed with relief and checks the shed to see if it's clear.

_It's clear...._

The man in Aaron's arms has started to groan. Aaron fidgeted hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He looked around quickly and places the man under a working desk. As soon that was done Aaron quickly rushes out as fast as possible! He quickly ran back towards the green draconium party. But he tries and stays behind them. They all have almost approached the door.

Aaron looked at Shane and Duryss who weren't far ahead of him. Shane was gently patting Duryss and whispering in his ear. Aaron rolled his eyes and looked around at the long path way. He hated seeing views like that. Aaron looked at the other soldiers and they looked at him. But they simply surpassed it.

Then suddenly he notices something! He looks at his hands. They were empty! Aaron sighed and softly scratches his head. Then suddenly it occurred to him!

_WHERE'S THE RED ORB!!!!_ Aaron's eyes went wide open! He quickly looked around. One of the green soldiers looked at him weirdly as Aaron made wimping noises. The green soldier wondering what his problem was "Are you alright? Do you need help with something?" He softly asked at Aaron.

Aaron looked up at him and straightened up. He softly smiled at them "I'm alright!" Aaron softly chuckled and waved at him. The green soldier turned around and continued with the rest of the green party.

_SHIT! I lost it!_

Then Aaron remembers where he dropped it! When he knocked out the soldier on the other side and when he picked the man up. He quickly ran back to where he came from.

Aaron saw the glowing box on the ground. Aaron sighed with relief and picked it up. _That was so close. Otherwise Iolene would have killed me...._ Aaron softly smiled.

"You there soldier!" As a rough voice was heard from behind him! Aaron startled he quickly turns around. "What are you doing?" The red soldier questioned.

Aaron didn't know what to say! He slowly walked backwards and tried to hide the box behind his back.

The red soldier quickly grabbed his arm! Aaron was trying to hold the glowing box in his other arm. The soldier looked at the box Aaron was holding "WHAT IS THAT!" He loudly asked Aaron.

Aaron looked behind him wondering what he should do.

"It's none of your business!" Aaron quickly spouted out at him without thinking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The soldier grabbed his arms even tighter and Aaron closer to him "You never tell your higher soldier rank! That it's none of my business! Everything is my business in this my empire!" The tall soldier looked down at Aaron. Aaron stood below him, but he was not afraid of him.

The soldier then quickly takes the box away from Aaron. Aaron reached his hands out to try and get it back. "You're coming with me kid!" The soldier grabbed his arm and pulled him so hard and so fast. Aaron almost hit hard into him.

"You need to be taught some manners! What have you learnt through your training?" The soldier pulled Aaron from his left arm. He took a closer look at the red box. It glowed brighter in his hands! _What is this thing? _The red soldier quickly thought to himself.

The Red armoured soldier stopped for a split moment to look more closely at the beautiful box. Aaron was even amazed it didn't glow like that when he held it.

The armoured soldier looked at Aaron again he looked at him nastily and quickly starts pulling him again towards the castle. Aaron looked up at the large statues where the castle doors were. A human statue and a dragon statue were standing from both sides of the door. Lava poured out of the statues and a mote of the lava surrounded the palace.

The soldier who was still pulling Aaron quickly commands the doors to be opened once again. Aaron looked at the doors and figured that the green empire has gone through already. But Aaron didn't think of them as much anymore. He was mostly thinking of how to get out of this situation. But the man's hand was fully ironed onto Aarons arm. But Aaron did not feel like struggling. He knew by struggling can make things worse.

The two massive doors opened. They both walked through. Even though they were inside it looked almost if it was outside. It was all dark, full of lava fountains and full of rock passages that have cindered from the heat.

The soldier lets go of Aaron "I think you should talk to your trainer! She does get harsher than me" He quickly lets go Aaron roughly. The soldier still carried the box under his arm. Aaron stoked his arm softly.

"FIRE BOOSTER!" He shouted out from the top of his lungs. Aaron looked at the box under his arm. He slowly reached both of his arms out.

_Carefully, carefully....._

As Aaron got closer to him a deep womanly voice could be heard. The soldier and Aaron looked up on top of the staircase. Aaron realised the woman from the other day at the stand yelling about her gear. Aaron quickly backed off away from the red soldier. Trying to relax and breathing slowly but not loudly.

She looked down at them from the stairway "What do you want Derek?" She curiously asked.

The soldier quickly grabbed Aarons arm again! "We have a disobedient soldier miss" He pulled Aaron close to him.

Aaron grunted softly.

"Well....you have been a naughty boy I presume. What has he done?" She calmly asks him.

Aaron stayed silent through the small conversation.

"He has been sneaking around with _this _box" The soldier lifts it up for her to see.

"Hmm" she bent down closer to see a better view of the glowing red box. Then in a moment she straightened up "Come up here rookie soldier" she immediately commanded and hand signalled for Aaron to walk up "Bring the box with you and follow me!"

The soldier who held Aaron lets go off and gives him the box. But the soldier also took out his sword "Try running away all I need to do is one slash".

Aaron sighed and closed his eyes. He began to walk up the stairs towards the female soldier. She had her arm crossed and did not look happy.

She began to walk through a massive rocky hallway with parts of it glowing red and covered with paintings. "Follow me" She commanded again.

Aaron wearingly follows not looking forward of what she might do to him.


	23. Treaty?

Chapter 23

The green soldiers entered the red empires gates and now have walked inside the castle. The red dragon priest and the red dragon lead them all through an extremely large hallway. The hallway was built with rocks but they all glowed red due to heat. Shane and Duryss still walked behind their loyal captain.

Everyone was idolising all the statues and pillars that brightly decorated the area. "Well this area is much nicer than it was outside" Duryss once again whispering to Shane. He smiled softly and told Duryss to shoosh as quietly as he could.

Then suddenly they stopped at another door! But this door was bright red and shaped different like the others. It opens four ways!

The red priest kindly orders the prince and Duryss to go in alone and that they will have the dragon as their guide. The red dragon quietly walks into the bright red room. Shane and Duryss quickly walked in with pride.

When they both entered the room the whole room it was beautiful. The whole room was red and the pillars and the ground were covered with flame markings of the red empire. They both looked up and saw the red empire sitting on his throne.

He was covered in red and white royal clothes that droop down longer than his feet. He quickly stands up and lifts his hands high up "Welcome dear prince's. It has been many years".

"Your majesty! It has been a long time" Shane bows down to him. Duryss lowers his head for respect to the empire.

The red empire smiles with his long and thin mouth and sits back onto his large flame looking throne. "May I ask of why you are here? This was quite unexpected. But yet this is a world of war. Who are we to expect anything" His eerie voice carried through the quiet chamber.

"I am here to create a treaty and hope that both of us empires could have peace" Shane places his right fist over his chest and bowed.

"Hmm" The Empire quickly sneered at the young prince. Shane looked up at surprise and looked at Duryss who looked sad.

"Boy and dragon...Your father's are dangerous war mongers. Mess anything that is even remotely connected to them. You're basically going to send us to war" The empire lifts his clawed gloves in the air and started looking at them.

Shane started to look nervous "I am in no longer in league with my father. He doesn't know where we are" He started to plead.

The empire nodded his head for a no "I cannot risk my people from your Empires wrath. You cannot stop him even if you married to a queen. We as the red empire want to live as peacefully as possible. They only fighting we do is to protect our villages"

Shane's heart started to sink down to his stomach. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't blame the red empire for caring about his people. _I guess we could try to visit other empires. But they have gotten dangerous. Maybe the Blue Empire..._

The red empire looked at the human and his dragon. The bright red haired man sighed heavily and closed his eyes "Listen....You can stay here for a couple of days. But even that is stretching it...."

Shane and Duryss looked up and smiled just a tad. They both felt disappointed that they didn't get what they needed. Shane sighed deeply _If we got the all the Empires to be our allies. They could help us overthrow the black empire. But at least we will have a place to stay for a while. That's not involved with the environment._

The red empire requested the red dragon that came in with Shane to come forth. The dragon walked close up to the Draconium Empire. The empire softly strokes his head. "Furox please lead our two princes to highest guest rooms. They have travelled far for nothing. But they will need a nice place to help cheer them up" The empire continued to stroke the dragons' head gently rubbing his bright red bonemark on his forehead.

The Furox turns around; the empire had to quickly duck from his amazingly large tail spikes. He walks close to both of the princes "Follow me".

Shane and Duryss followed. The empire looked at them as the door slammed behind them.

The empire turned and looked at the soldier guard next to him "Well this solution is better than killing them. After all he was a sweet boy. His mother was a gracious ruler towards her people and other empires. Of course after her death the husband took over... "

**The Hallways of the Red Draconium Empire**

The halls were covered with alot of doors where many of the soldiers and workers lived in the palace. And many paintings of the previous empires were shown.

Duryss and Shane just walked quietly behind the Furox who was guiding them. Shane knew that the rest of his soldiers will be alright. The high dragon priest is showing where they would be staying for the few days. They both knew that they were as disappointed as he was.

Duryss gave out a massive low toned groan hoping that they reach their new room soon. He felt so tired that he could collapse.

They finally reached their door. The Furox opens it and lets them in. Large beds were in place along with desks and the water room. Of course everything was red influenced. Shane and Duryss walked in looking at how big the room was.

"If you need anything you can talk to our servants" The Furox briskly says towards both of them. Shane and Duryss looked back at them "Thanks" They both smiled softly.

The Furox shuts the door and has a massive grin on his face showing his increasingly sharp pearly white teeth. _The Vysox and Razor are going to be happy meeting you soon..._He smiled evilly as he ran through the hallways. Knowing of what could happen to this once peaceful empire. Once the trouble has started.


	24. playing

Chapter 24

**Outside of the Empire's castle**

"Well it's official. He's caught somewhere in that castle" Beau looked up at that massive wall. Iolene stood next to Beau looking worried "Stupid Aaron. He should be more patient" Iolene sighed crossing her legs as she sat down placing her left hand on her cheek.

Beau kept staring up at the large castle wall "Maybe they have Aaron hanging by his thumbs in the dungeon...." Beau quietly thinking out loud he didn't notice that Iolene actually heard him.

"You two can be so mean to each other. Especially for no reason...." Iolene remarking quickly back to Beau he looked downwards towards Iolene's eye level.

"Well you've seen how he acts to me. He hits me unconditionally and calls me names!" Beau started growling from the thought. _Lizard, gecko, Big head, pig, Stupid dragon, Scaly, Scaly skin, reptile, revolting breath, cold hearted, predator even the random occasion of Amphibian. And there are lots more names that I hope not to remember._

Iolene started giggling from all those times in her memory "Yes Aaron has been interesting for the past few months. Hasn't he?"

Beau suddenly looked mad at Iolene as she giggled. Iolene looked up at him and still giggled. Beau snuffed at her "He is extremely annoying. Did I mention that _he _is a **DRAGON MURDERER**!?"

"Oh yes Beau not to mention the names that you call him and how many times you hit him". Iolene tried to think as hard she could to try and remember the names that Beau called Aaron. _Brat, Dragon Murderer, savage (recently), Prime ape, monkey, Jerk, retarded the list goes on...... _

Beau snuffed at her again as she still giggled. Beau softly pushes her forward "Hey!" Iolene slowly pushes his face to the side. Beau smiles menacingly and with a quick flash of his tail quickly grabs Iolene's amulet from her neck. Iolene quickly jumps up to try and get it.

"Beau! Give it back you know the amulet means alot to me!" Iolene smiled as Beau held it high his tail. Iolene jumped as high as she could for it. But Beau made it higher and higher! Beau smiled happily. _She's just like a playful kitten. Though shes twenty-two years old_ Then Beau mags it high in the air!

Iolene went totally speechless as Beau magged it high in the air "BEAU THATS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!" Iolene pouted out. Beau smiled even more menacingly but he mags it down into her hands.

"Thank you dear dragon for being nice!" Iolene places the amulet over her really long blonde hair and around her neck. She softly kisses it.

Beau smiled and looked up at the sky. It was getting extremely dark by smoke and ash from the volcanoes. Iolene started to notice it as well. She started to feel worried again.

"Come on Iolene lets find a place to stay. There's an Inn that we can afford without Aaron obviously" Beau turns around and starts to walk off. Iolene follows suit behind him but her head turns around at the castle.

_Aaron I hope your okay in there.....Be careful_

* * *

_I know short chapter :) But slowly things will happen soon. _


	25. Interrogation

Chapter 25

_As I walked through the dark halls of the red draconium empire. _

_I could not help but feel nervous after being caught by a high ranking soldier and a general. My eyes could not help but look at the ravishing rock panels that glowed bright red as we walked past. Ancient drawing's and ancient paintings helped cover the walls. _

_We three walked down the massive hallway. It was not far from the stairway we came from._

_But my heart started to pound as they led me to a large door. The male soldier held the sword behind me as I carried the red box. The pure piece of red draconium, that lies inside is extremely powerful. Only the Draconium Empire is known to keep these safe. But through times like this could he even be trusted? _

_The doors opened revealing nothing but darkness. "Fire booster" or whatever her name walked in quickly. _

_I felt the jab of the soldier's sword behind me telling me to go forward. I walked in..... _

The room that was so dark lightened up through Fire Booster's presence. There was barely anything in the room. The room was so plainly empty the only thing there was a seat. Aaron was forced to walk forward into the chair.

Fire Booster started to walk around Aaron suspiciously. He didn't know what was going on.

"So you have been misbehaving soldier. Found sneaking around and carrying a suspicious item" The draconium armoured woman bent over to take a closer look through Aaron's helmet that he stole.

"Can you please leave us Derek?" She plainly asks him. He looked around "Yes miss" and the male soldier puts his sword back and quickly walks out of the room.

She looked on at Aaron wondering of what to do with him. He was no soldier that she had seen before. She couldn't but think that he wasn't a soldier. From here at least....

"Where are you from?" She demandingly asked. Aaron looked at her pretending as if he was confused. "From here?" He reacted.

She rolled her eyes "Don't play dumb with me. I can tell". Aaron looked up straight at her "How do you know if I'm not a soldier here?" Aaron calmly asks her "Do you have any proof?"

She tilted her head and smiled "Well for one you're wearing heat absorption gear. Someone who has lived here such as a soldier would not need it." She starts to smile gleefully. Aaron looked down at his right arm where the bracelet is placed. It was clearly visible on his arm.

"Number two. I can see clearly that you don't know this place. Your face may not say it but your eyes do." Those words said to Aaron quickly cuts directly through him. _Is_ she _Serious? My eyes? _Aarons face completely changed tone by looking a bit shocked. _I've had so much better missions than this...._

She folded her arms standing directly in front him. Aaron's gaze looked down at the ground. He felt so embarrassed his cheeks almost went red but not visible through eyes of people looking at him.

As his head faced down he looked upwards towards her. She was relatively tall. Her armour was a light red showing of her curves in some areas. While there were spots of blackness surrounding her underneath those red plates. Wavy looking spikes came out of her back and helmet representing the flame which the empire stands for. There was also a small visor across her face which prevents her enemies to see into her eyes.

Fire Booster looked down at Aarons arms. He was still holding the red box which contained the red draconium orb. She quickly took it out of his arms.

It started to glow even more so brightening up the entire room. Fire Booster looked at it in amazement. She touched the button on top of the box. The box reveals the orb. She grinned "Pure draconium!" Her grin went even bigger as she looked at it.

Then suddenly she looked back at Aaron "Where did you get this?" She asked. Aaron looked up her completely this time "We found it near a village. Close the edge of the Red Empire's territory. I was sent here to return it here."

"Ah! The ancient ruins. Return it here you say? Yer right..." She softly said.

Then there was suddenly silence between them. Fire Booster admired the orb. Aaron looked around at his surroundings. The only exit was the door that they came through. Aaron knew that he can't escape that fast. But he slowly began to close his eyes.

Then suddenly with a quick flash the door opens! Waking up Aaron!

_SLAM!_

"FIRE BOOSTER MASSIVE URGENCY!" Derek comes running through the door. A couple of soldier dragons ran after him.

"What is it Derek? I'm interrogating" She still held the box in her arms. The orb was still floating above the box.

Derek looked distraught he was sweating profusely. He looked like he was about to cry. Derek tried his hardest to say something to her. But it seemed that he couldn't.

Even Aaron was looking puzzled. Derek turned pale white and started breathing heavily.

Fire Booster quickly walks up to him "What is it? Spit it out!" She started to get frustrated. She clenched the red box in her arms. She pressed the button to close the box.

Derek finally manages to squeeze little words out of his mouth "You have to see this....."


	26. Upcoming Danger!

Chapter 26

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Fire Booster loudly ordered at Aaron. She then suddenly pulled Aaron out of his seat!

Derek and the two dragon's walked ahead. Fire Booster held Aarons arm tightly. Aaron lagged behind her being patient he was curious of what was going on. Derek still looked pale. He was shaking with nerves. He was finding it hard to walk.

"What is going on Derek?" Fire Booster tried to ease her curiousness. He remained silent "_You will know when you get there..." _He shyly replied back_._ She looked bizarrely at him. _As if things cannot get any more confusing....._

They walked that seemed to be a never ending stream of hallways. All covered with paintings and wall markings. Aaron couldn't even tell where his is through this kind of maze.

Then suddenly they saw a crowd just outside the empires door. Aaron looked up the door was bigger than any other room and was gold tinted around the edges in fluid designs. The people and dragons surrounding the door were whimpering and crying.

"LOOK AFTER HIM!" Fire Booster ordered Derek and the dragons to look after Aaron.

Fire Booster looked stunned. She pushes and orders everyone away. "**MOVE!**' Fire Booster pushed through the crowed and opens the door! But before anyone else could come through she slams the door in people and dragons faces.

She stumbled backwards to the ground. She then felt two hands touching her! She quickly looked back and noticed it was the dragon priest trying to help her up. "Thank you" she softly said to her guardian. She looked at the Priest his face was so sad. "What's wrong my friend?" She softly touches his hand. They were both alone it was so quiet.

She wondered why. Then she completely opened her eyes!

Her face from anger completely changed to fear! With her hands she covers her mouth dropping the red box. She looked upon the bed.

She saw a corpse of the red empire himself! His arms and legs were spread across the bed. Blood was poured all over his light red sheets. His clothes and body parts were shredded in his blood.

The walls were covered in written massages in his blood.

"_**I am back! And I will have my vengeance of death and destruction on the world!**__" _

But the empires eyes were closed as if he was sleeping peacefully.

Fire Booster tried her best to get a hold of herself. She started to breathe heavily and slowly. But the dignifying thing saw most on his body. Was the black draconium sword stabbed through his heart. Her priest friend walks up to the body and pulls the massive sword out of his body.

He walks towards her with it. She took two steps back "whose is it? How did this happen?" she breathes in heavily. The priest looked at the blood stained sword closely. "_It couldn't be...he got away again. This sword I have seen can only belong to one man" _The dragon priest whispers towards her. "What?" A tear started rolling down her cheeks.

"We all thought he was dead..." The fully red garbed priest looked closer at the sword. It had a pitch black and purple handle with a large black draconium jewel in the middle. Fire Booster wiped the tears from her eyes "Who was dead?"

"The black draconium empire" His voice echoed through the room

After the echo it was replaced by the eerie silence that everybody dreads.

"Him? But he's been missing for a few years. Everybody thought he was dead. He still could be dead. It could be someone else using the same sword" Fire Booster started to panic a little. She started to breathe even faster. She heard of all the creepy stories about him even though she never met him. But the priest remembered those few times that they've met.

"Calm down. You get hot tempered or panicking easily" He quietly told her. He held on to her shoulders and she relaxed.

"But what happened to our empire?" She asked.

"He went to bed of course. But apparently the maids heard him screaming. That's when they discovered him. They tried and search for the culprit but it vanished". The priest then opens his arms and holds Fire Booster close. "You know that I will always help you Fire Booster. You're like my daughter. Like the Empire was my son".

"And you are like my father. Like if the Empire was my brother" She replies to him.

He breathes in deeply "We will tell our people tomorrow morning. It will cause major panic and wrong attention". Fire Booster looked up at him and nodded. The priest stops hugging her and looks at her "You now know what you must do. I trust you the most Fire Booster. You lead our armies like you do best. We need to be prepared".

"Yes. If they vow death and destruction they will _give_ it." She nodded again. The priest then calls out for two dragons and two humans to walk through. She watched in sadness as they started cleaning up the mess. They covered the red empire in royal red blankets and placed him on a special stretcher. Fire Booster saw that alot of the crowd has left but Derek and Aaron were still waiting outside. "When will the funeral be placed?" She asked curiously.

"In time Fire Booster. He was a great ruler...He did excellent for his empire to stay out of the wars path. But now I fear our future. Like all of the Empires on the planet" He then started to look around the room for anything more suspicious.

The priest looked at the ancient box on the floor. He gasps and walks as fast as he could towards it. He picks it up and opens it revealing the orb. "What amazing power" The priest was mesmerised by it. "I have only seen this type of draconium three times in my lifetime. They are rare to find. Where did you get it?"

Fire Booster looked down at the ground "Some idiot guy tried to sneak in...But we caught him. And he had it in his grip". She folded her arms. The priest walked towards her. "I need you to do something for me and I shall tell you something important" He passes the box back to her.

**Outside the door**

Aaron waited patiently along with the red soldier Derek Outside the door. But Aaron's patience started to wear thin. He knew he had to get back to Iolene soon. _She should be worried _He thought to himself. _Beau was right I got captured...I should listen to Iolene more often. _

But Aaron still curious of what is happening, he looked at the doors. He was curious someone must have died when people came through with a stretcher. The crowd finally ceased and walked off. But you can hear whimpers and crying in the distance in the palace. Derek who was still shocked by the event sat there next to him. He wasn't threatening or annoying Aaron like earlier.

But Aaron was still in close guard by the dragons. The dragons wrapped him up in a mag energy noose. He could barely move his arms. Aaron started to ground his teeth together. He started to become frustrated. He started to move his arms more frequently. The dragons noticed this and magged harder to make the nooses tighter. Derek didn't take much notice of this. Learning of the death of his beloved ruler he did not know what to do.

But as they both sat quietly down. There was suddenly crashing noises. Aaron and Derek immediately jump up. The dragons looked at the end of the hallway. They saw shadows moving just behind the corner.

The shadows on the other side went bigger and bigger. The noises and grunts can be clearly heard. Their bodies soon became visible.

Aaron squinted his eyes and leaned to side as far as he could.

_What is that?_


	27. Buried

Chapter 27

Aaron tried to look beyond the corner. As he sat there being magged by the dragons behind him.

Then suddenly they saw it! Aaron's and Derek's face turned into complete surprise. The dragons stop magging Aaron and roared towards it.

**CRASH**!

It was Shane and Duryss!!! Duryss crashed through the wall with such ease as he was magged! Shane ran through the hallway and accidently runs in into Aaron and Derek! Squashing them!

His large hammer slips from Shane's large grip across the ground. Aaron who was directly under Shane tried to push him off! Derek saw Aaron beside him and tries to help him. Shane who has just regained consciousness saw Aaron and Derek trying to push him off!

"Sorry" He clumsily says as he got back onto his two feet. And With both of his strong arms he picks the two men up easily. Aaron and Derek struggled to stand upright. Aaron re-adjusted his helmet and he looked on at the hallway where Duryss was. He saw a dragon shadow appearing from the corner. But the shadow stopped and turned around and ran away!

The two red dragons chased after it immediately!

Duryss who smashed through the wall into another bedroom he slowly walks out of the dust and rubble "Wow....that dragon can really kick you up the balls...." His large hoofed feet touched the steady ground. His bulky body was covered in dirt and small rocks.

Shane quickly lets go off Derek and runs straight to Duryss.

"Duryss are you alright?" Shane said urgently, cleaning off some the dirt of his body. Aaron looked and pointed at Shane and Duryss "YOU!"

Shane and Duryss quickly turned and looked at him. "What?" They both said in unison. Aaron just stood there pointing at them. Derek was also looking at Aaron weirdly.

There was an awkward silence across the hallway. But the sudden silence quickly transforms into cracking noises! Everybody looked up at the wall where Duryss fell through! The crack started to get larger and larger!

Aaron and Derek quickly step back. The ground started to shake from under them.

The Fire Booster and Priest suddenly ran out from the room wondering what is going on! The ground started to shake harder and harder. Rocks started to fall from the roof!

Aaron and Derek lost their footing they fell on the ground cracks started to connect to the ground.

Then suddenly the floor collapsed underneath all of them! They all fell to the dark floor underneath them. The red orb inside the box slipped from Fire Booster's hands fell down along with them.

All the rocks piled on top of each other. Aaron fell directly on the floor. Large rocks almost fell directly on top of him. The rocks formed a small arch around Aaron small stable rocks beside him helped the bigger rocks staying above his head. Dust and sand flew everywhere. Aaron coughed due to the dust. But as Aaron coughed he looked in front of him. It was the orb! It was still in its original box!

Aaron slowly with his arms manages to pull up grabbing the small box in front of him. But there wasn't enough room for him to stand. He slowly squabbled through piles of rock "Help!" Aaron cried out.

Then Aaron looked up and saw the large rock above him moved. It was Duryss, he magged Aaron Next to him. Where Shane grabs Aaron and lets him lie on him.

Duryss stood on top of the mountain of rock Shane held Aaron and Derek. Aaron looked around; he saw Shane holding him and looked at Derek who's unconscious.

Duryss with his flat face but large chin he pulled and threw rocks away. Aaron looked at Shane. Shane looked down at him through his red shaded visor "Are you okay?" he said.

Aaron looked up "Yer thanks".

Duryss turns quickly and looks back at Shane "I found others!" Duryss looked down at the hole he created. Duryss looked down and magged the priest and the Fire Booster up along with Shane.

"Excellent work Duryss" Shane smiled.

Aaron Stood up on the rocks and looked upwards. There was a massive hole of where they once stood. _Thank god the rest of the castle didn't collapse...._

Duryss and Shane magged sensed the area to see if there was anyone else in the rubble.

Fire Booster started to regain consciousness. She looked up at the massive hole on top of the roof. She gasps in shock.

"**WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!?**" She immediately shouts out defensively "Who are you?"

Shane and Duryss looked at her. The priest and Derek immediately woke up from her yelling. Derek looked up and then looked at Duryss and Shane.

"What were you two doing!?" Derek immediately asks. Aaron looked at Shane and Duryss confusingly like everyone else. _It looked like they were running away or fighting something....But this feeling I have....I've had it before. Could it be?_

Shane heavily sighed "A weird dragon was chasing us. He tried to kill me in my sleep. But I woke up in time according to Duryss. He hadn't been chasing us for very long. But he did give us a big old surprise".

Duryss nodded "It was weird; he came out of nowhere. And then suddenly he vanished when the hallways collapsed."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. He was getting interested in the subject and that he kept his ears open. _What kind of dragon was it?_ He wondered.

Fire Booster finally notices who they were "Your the Green draconium princes" She points at them with anticipation. Shane gives out his beautiful smile with white glowing teeth "Yes I am Missy. Who are you I might ask?"

Fire Boosters looks suddenly changed into annoyance. She was about to open her mouth when

Other soldiers and workers from the empire appeared!

"Are you all alright" A fellow spectator asks. The priest tries to get up. With gentlemanly kindness Shane helps the old man up. The priest picks up red dragon-headed staff and raises his hands high. People around the empire's castle started to murmur and whisper t each other.

"Please people of the Empire please do not panic". His old and elderly voice carried through the chamber.

Aaron stood there in his usual slanted pose. He didn't know of what to next. He has to escape somehow. _Maybe they'll finally let me go...they haven't even talked to me in a while...._

Humans and dragons looked at the priest. They can all feel something that has gone horribly wrong. Their empire should be around. But it seemed that he has disappeared.

The priest could immediately tell on their faces that their beloved leader is now gone. But now there's a mysterious creature moving around and he's after the prince.

The priest gracefully turns around and faces the small group. "You all must protect the prince! I'll handle the crowd. The prince is important for the world's peace!"

Fire Booster rolled her eyes "Oh yes....Once I hear that word _missy _coming out of his mouth. He's just the most important thing here..."

She looked up towards Shane. His first look was serious but immediately changes to a beautiful smile and looks at her back. "Ugh..." Fire Booster mutters and tries to look the other way.

Derek quickly grabs Aaron's amour and pulls him off the rubble as they all started to run off to the other door. "You're going to help us kid, whether you like it or not!" Derek tugged harder at Aaron. He tried to hold the box as hard as he could. Shane and Duryss quickly followed them.

Fire Booster retaliated and looked back the priest. He nodded for her to go.

She then followed her new comrades through a large open door surrounded by darkness.

* * *

I've drawn the characters of Iolene and Aaron and I placed them in Photobucket  
If you watch the show people will basically know what Beau looks like lol

My name is Sailormuffin just like this one


	28. the stable

Chapter 28

Beau and Iolene were in the inn inside the dragon stables. Iolene with her hands under her head and lying on the windowsill sighing the night away. Beau's large head was almost flat on the floor. He hadn't been so comfortable in such a long while. He had a giant smile on his face. He was so relieved. _Finally some good rest!_

Soft hay in his area made it a great deal more comfortable. His large bowl in the corner was full of clean water and the other bowl was full of freshly made meat and grains were prepared thanks to Iolene. Beau opened one of his eyes and saw Iolene looking out the window.

He closed that one again "He's fine Iolene" He quickly spat out.

Iolene sighed again "Well we don't know do we....He's my friend offcourse I'm going to be worried about him." Beau giggled slightly as his face was on the floor "A friend?"

Iolene looked at Beau directly and rolled her eyes "We are friends, nothing more." She immediately stands up and walks out of his stable and shuts his door quietly. Iolene looked at the other stables alot of them were empty. Beau lifted his head and looked at Iolene behind the stable door. "Night Iolene" He softly said to her as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Beau" She whispered back and she gave him a blow kiss. Beau smiled as he slowly went into sleep.

Iolene started to walk past some of the empty stables. As she kept walking the long area she suddenly heard a dragon pup groaning. Iolene looked around the area and saw the little pup stuck in a very small bucket. The little two legged dragon ran around clumsily walking around Iolene's legs. The dragon started to growl louder and louder. Iolene kneeled down. _That is so cute...I mean the poor thing_.

She leant completely over to reach the clumsy pup "Take it easy pup I'll help you".

Iolene grabbed the bucket. The dragon started to pull the other way. The dragon lost its grip on the floor and slid into Iolene's leg. They both repeated the act a few times but they all failed. "Boy....you're really stuck" Iolene looked around and saw a water bucket and a rag. She quickly walked up and gets the bucket. "I hope this works..." She soaks the rag with the water and presses the edges with the wet rag.

"Okay try it one more time" Iolene started to pull again. The pup started to pull backwards.

_POP! _

Iolene flung backwards onto the floor hitting her head. The little dragon stumbled backwards and hits the door in a dragon stall. Iolene gasps and massages the back of her head. The little dragon on the other side shook its head and made a little groan in pain.

"Ow...." Iolene whispers under her breath. "But at least it worked" Iolene softly scratches her head and crawled to the little dragon.

The little dragon stood upright and smiled at Iolene and walked up to her. The little dragon licked her left hand on the floor. Iolene smiled and picked the little dragon pup up into her arms.

"AMBURR! AMBURR! Where are you Amburr?" A boy's voice could be heard from just outside the stables. The boy opened the wooden door and runs in. He jumped from the sight of Iolene and the pup.

"Hello there" Iolene kindly said. The boy looked at them really surprised, he didn't know she was there. The little dragon immediately jumps out of Iolene's arms into his arms. "Um...hellos miss. Is there anything I can help you with?" He stuttered "You gave me quite a fright".

Iolene giggled softly "I'm sorry I didn't mean too. She's your pup?" Iolene quickly stands up and approaches the boy. The little boy held the tiny dragon in his arms. The tiny dragon's tail swung side to side. "She's so adorable" Iolene started to stroke the pup. The pup growled with joy.

"She really likes that. But it's sad about her family though...." The boy suddenly had a sad look on his face.

Iolene continually stroked the dragon pup "What happened to her family?" she asked curiously.

The little dragon gave out a really sad look. But it still looked so adorable.

"As you can tell not alot of dragons are staying with their humans. Our dragons were one of them. They started to leave our home every night. But eventually they disappeared completely and we never saw them again." The little dragon pup whined and howled in sadness.

Iolene also gained the sad look on her face. The pups face can easily change the atmosphere of the entire room. The dragon lightly howled some more, she truly missed her parents. Iolene softly started to stroke her again.

"Well miss we have to be going now...It's late we need to get to bed" the boy smiles at her nicely and heads outside of the wooden door. Iolene shortly follows and walks out.

The temperature is exceedingly warm but with the Absorption heat gear on her arm. Help prevented her from overheating.

Iolene then looked up at the incredibly dark sky. The volcanoes smoke layered the sky so thick, you can't see anything. But the visible of the lava made the mountains glow. It could look beautiful in a far away distance. Iolene then yawned from tiredness. It has been an exhausting few weeks. Iolene was really looking forward to sleeping in a bed.

She then started to walk towards the three-story building. But then suddenly she felt something swoon beside her. Iolene immediately stopped and looked directly behind her.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She knew what this feeling was like. But it couldn't be.....It felt familiar but different than his essence. She prayed in her heart that it was not him.

She felt the strange shadow essence moving towards the stables. Iolene quickly runs towards the stables.

Then to her surprise she can hear Beau's loud roar!

Iolene raced back inside the stable.


	29. Please

Chapter 29

Iolene rushed inside the stable.

Black draconium started to make the whole stable glow. The black light was coming from Beau's stable!

"BEAU!!" Iolene shouted out in urgency. Some of the dragons in other stables ran directly outside the stables fleeing the scene.

**BOOM**

Beau bashes out of his stall! But it was not they Beau she knew. He was again covered in elaborate markings. His eye bonemark was now glowing visibly on his head. Spikes sprouted from his back Iolene started to breathe heavily. Beau's incredibly sharp teeth were visible.

The dragon growled and snarled. Iolene started to slowly walk backwards away from him. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her. But as she walked backwards His large head suddenly turned to her!

Beau stared at Iolene directly in her eyes. Iolene felt scared and extremely intimidated. Iolene lifted up her hands and they started to glow gold draconium. Iolene hoped to purify his mind to turn his back to normal.

Beau suddenly lunged at her! Iolene quickly ran towards the outside door she came through. Beau then straight after her, bashed through the wooden door! He leaped high in the air and with his long claws tries to swipe across Iolene!

"Beau! Calm down!" She cried repeatedly as he tried to swipe her. He stopped and began charging mag energy. The black draconium power picked her off her and he started to slam her on the ground!

"Beau please listens to me!" She tried to stand up. But Beau continued magging her and slamming her on the ground and the walls. As he continued Iolene then start glowing gold! Iolene then pushes her hands forward causing Beau's mag energy to reverse back to him!

Beau flung to the other side and hits the stables! Some of the torches fell on the hay and started to go on fire! The building in no time was surrounded in smoke and fire. Beau stumbled to stand up. But he directly stared at her again and fully roared at her. Iolene's heart sank; this was like the time that they first met.

People from the inn started to rush out. They were wondering what was going on. People rushes to the stables on fire and yelling out for their dragon partner names. Their dragons approached them. Their owners smiled with happiness that they were okay.

The little boy and dragon who saw Iolene a few moments beforehand. Quickly ran out with everyone to see what was going on. When he saw Iolene glowing through the darkness he quickly ran to Iolene!

"STAY BACK!" Iolene shouted desperately to the boy. The boy paused and stopped. Beau turned his face towards him. Iolene looked back at the boy. Beau suddenly at quick-speed started to head towards him. The boy turned around and ran as fast as he could. Beau got closer and closer to him. Then suddenly a gold draconium charge directly hits Beau's side. Beau roared in agony and in pain!

Iolene still surrounded by gold draconium energy looked at the people behind her. Some people in crowd began grabbing their weapons. The murmurs became yelling they were planning kill Beau!

"No please don't! This is just me and him!" Iolene shouted out to them. But as she shouted out people saw that she is gold influenced and began admiring her. Iolene quickly cuts of her gold mag energy hold on Beau. She couldn't handle hurting Beau. The gold draconium that touched Beau. Helped regain part of his mind, he hesitated and looked at Iolene. Who looked increasingly sad. Beau noticing this he jumped right over the human and dragon spectators. Moving more into the central of the city!

Iolene started to run directly after him!

"Beau! Come Back!" Iolene pleaded as she saw the dragon running away from the scene. She quickly followed after his trail. Iolene stopped in an empty street when she felt too exhausted from running. She almost had tears in her eyes._ Please Beau hang in there....You never mean to hurt me or anyone else..._

As Beau ran further away from Iolene her gold draconium essence started to disappear. He lost the consciousness he had just moments ago. He began to again snarl and growl with uncontrollable anger.

Once Iolene regained her breathe. She tried to chase after him. Hoping to find him before the worst happens.

* * *

But back at the inn the shadow figure swiftly moved away crossing many empty and creepy streets. The figure went far from the empire city until the figure approached an old and abandoned building. The shadowy figure at full speed finally stops and checks its surroundings.

When the shadow figured it was clear he flew right into the building!

Inside the building it looked like an old fire red meeting chamber. In the centre of it where there was just one room throughout the small area. Standing was the Vysox. She looked at the shadow figure of smoke swooping closer to her. But as it got closer it turned into a two-legged dragon running! His whole thin black draconium body so snake-like it looked like he was flying.

"Well Razor....Where have you been?" She sneeringly questioned. Razor smiled as he quickly slid across the ground making dirt fly all over her face. "Provoking....Creating some interference for the red empire. That black dragon we saw earlier in the pub. He is one of us. But he ran away after a small fight with a priestess.....He'll be fun for the humans to deal with. He was one of the dragon's with the ultimate motivation of murder. We should really mutate more of those...Even though he's not the only one" Razor chuckled sharply.

Vysox looked at Razor in the eye "A priestess you say?" Vysox sighed and tilted her head "Kill her like the rest of them. But be careful with your _**interferences**_ you won't know what will happen to them". Razor immediately nodded and knew exactly of what to do with the priestess. But Razor liked to make some fun "I don't care what happens to them".

"Their empire is dead. All we have to do now is in the background. We have to make matters worse for them. After all that's what our leader wanted. Now that he's alive Valadeera communicated to me, saying that he'd be here soon." The Vysox looked down at the ground and sighed.

"You're right...after all. As far as I know this was where they found him here and they sent him running away. Which lead them go in a massive chase after him. They eventually caught up with him and he disappeared. Only to come back finishing what he started". Razor started to growl in frustration. He knew that they will succeed more with him. But Razor couldn't help but think that they cannot trust him fully.

Razor looked up at Vysox she softly smiled at him. Her large sharp teeth were clearly seen with or without smiling. Her sharp and long chin and angry looks can intimidate any dragon who comes near her. She was not the most prettiest of dragons. Like all the rest of the black dragons she had dark elaborate markings. But her colour was purple and instead of spikes she had fins on her back and ankles. Razor started looking downwards towards her feet. She had really small claws and feet. He knew definitely that she was not the most fastest of dragons. But she was the most cunning and one of the most smartest.

She tends to trust humans more-so than what Razor or than any other league of eight dragons did. But she is not classified as a league of eight dragon herself. She is partnered with a human....

Who knows true black draconium gear mastery.....Armeggaddon

Razor did not like that idea at all. Even though he serves human's himself, He owes a debt to them. If he could he will remain alone and never be a slave again.

The atmosphere suddenly broke! Vysox and Razor turned around. The door slammed and saw an armoured man walking through! He had slim draconium armour, there was no spikes attached. A small thin feather fluttered on top of his armour.

"Shadow Booster! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The Vysox at the top of her voice shouts out at him. "Quite down or someone will find you" Shadow Booster quickly remarks at her.

Vysox growled at him.

Razor walked up to Shadow Booster as he stopped in front of the two dragons. Vysox was just at Shadow Boosters head level. Razor circled around Shadow Booster. But with Shadow Booster he quickly punches Razor away from him!

Razor grunted and stumbled back "He's a tough kid....He'd be a good successor for them. Even though I don't understand why they need successors".

"Humph" Shadow Booster crossed is arms.

Vysox looked at Razor "Well he's originally Armaggeddon's successor. And there's always someone needed to do the dirty work".

Shadow Booster's eyes glowed increasingly bright yellow from anger. "I was going to tell you something. Are you done talking about me?"

Shadow Booster wanted the place to be silent as he opened his mouth to speak. The Vysox nodded her head down telling him to continue. "There's a mutated black draconium dragon. On a mindless rampage"

"HA-HA!" Razor chuckled out loud "So he is causing damage. How fun..."

"And the prince escaped" Shadow Booster quickly added in. Vysox turned around away from Shadow Booster. Razor's smile immediately changed to cold control. "That stupid red Dragon..."

Vysox sighed yet again.

She quickly turned around and walked directly face-to-face "Shadow Booster you kill him!" Shadow Booster leant backwards, with his arms spread out trying to balance. "Me? Huh? Why not you'd two go?"

Vysox went even closer to his face. Shadow Booster tried to resist from her horrible breath. But his mask is fully covered no true emotion could be shown. "Don't play smart-ass with me. We've done things here you haven't" She said it so quietly.

Shadow Booster then stood up straight and started to walk out the small building. No questions asked. The door slammed behind him. Dust fell onto the floor.

"I know he'll be successful. He's great for assassination" Vysox slyly talking to Razor.


	30. Tunnel

Chapter 30

Aaron looked around. He covered his nose and mouth. The stench of the area they are in now smelt so horrible. It smelt like something burning along with the smell of corpses and sewage. His eye watered from the smell. He tried his hardest not to think of it.

He held a flamed torch in his right hand. He looked at all the skeletons of humans and dragons inside red Draconium cells. Aaron trudged through the liquid which was almost knee height. Aaron almost felt totally sick. He tried so hard not to puke.

"Must we have to come this way?" Shane covered his hands over his mouth. His eyes started to tear from the strong smell.

Fire Booster smirked and tried not to laugh. "Well if you must be kept safe. We'll take the most unknown route". She held the torch in her right arm and in her left she carried the red box.

Shane did not like her sarcastic tone. It sounded like she was doing this on purpose to him. But as he looked down he felt entranced by her body which her armour clearly shows. His eyes were clearly glued to her.

"Mm.......nice" he quietly muttered to himself.

Derek walked directly behind Aaron holding a flamed torch. He was still weary of Aaron but he knew that there were more important things happening now. According to the priest they have to protect the green draconium prince's. The priest believes that he is one of the main keys for world peace. Derek looked up at Shane as he snuck up closer to Fire Booster, eyeing her off. Derek quickly shook his head. _If he is a key for world peace...The world would end before we know it._

Derek then looked at Fire Booster who was ahead of all of them. "Fire Booster how did you find this route?" He waved his torch around revealing the environment. He then took a closer look at a dragon skeleton inside a massive cage. As they walked pass. Its bones were tainted red from the draconium inside it. The skeleton itself looked creepy. It looked like it was once desperate to escape before it died.

Fire Booster then turned around to all of them. "The empire told me of course. This is an underground dungeon. Thousands of years they used to place prisoners here to starve to death and suffer. But through time this place was forgotten." Fire Booster then continued on walking on.

Duryss who was walking last tried to raise his head high above the thick, brown liquid that they were walking in. "Joy....I feel terribly sorry for those who suffered here". He was so grossed out by it. He was almost walking blind. These were the only times where he wished he was a thinner and much taller dragon.

He was so low the ground his head can drop into the liquid. _This is getting frustrating!_ He thought to himself.

They all walked on for a while now until Fire Booster suddenly stops in front of a large wall. They had reached the end of the dungeon. She looked up and right in front of her was a ladder. She looked at the people and Duryss behind her. She then tugged on the ladder to see if it was strong.

"Okay I go first" Fire Booster quickly then jumped onto the ladder and started climbing it up as quickly as she could. She held the red box in her left hand. Everybody looked at her as she eventually got higher and higher.

Shane smiled at her as she climbed up "She's not bad". He smartingly remarks.

"What was that?" Derek asked in a sharpish tone.

"Never mind" Shane quickly replied.

Aaron was just trying to ignore the small conversation. He knew what Shane was up too. Remembering of how he was flirting with Iolene just a few days ago.

Fire Booster then reached the top. With her strong right hand she punches the roof several times when a door opens. The moonlight shone right through it.

Fire Booster jumped out to see her surroundings. She saw the empire's castle was not far away. But she looked at the forest. It was all clear.

She looked down at the hole and saw the lit torches.

"Okay! It's safe up here! ONE AT A TIME" She shouted out.

Duryss moaned as he looked up the ladder "Bull dragons and heights don't mix....I guess I can mag you up Shane"

Shane looked at Duryss "Don't worry we won't leave you behind and save your energy. We don't know what will happen". Shane Softly scratches under Duryss's neck. He started to climb up the ladder. The ladder creaked as his large bulky and heavy body went fully onto the ladder. He started climbing up in a steady pace. His large hands were trying to get a good grip onto the small ladder.

Aaron looked up at the ladder. It was so high. They had to wait a while as Shane almost reaches up to the top after a while of waiting for him. Fire Booster places the box to the ground and with her small hands grabs Shane's huge hand. She pulled as hard as she could to pull him fully out. Shane with his other hand pulled his weight upwards. Fire Booster then flung backwards and slams right onto her back.

As she fell backwards Shane almost fell on her! But with quick reactions of both of his hands he manages to hover just above her.

Fire Booster looked directly up to his face. The world around them suddenly seemed change atmosphere. Shane was enjoying this position. He slowly bent down closer to her.

Fire Booster's face suddenly turns into sheer disturbance. And with the quick wisp of her hand she slaps Shane across the face!

Fire Booster then quickly acts like a snake and slides away from his body.

She shook her head at him and walks away "Oh my god....Flirtatious man and I have to protect him.....great!" Fire Booster silently muttered under her breath.

She walked back towards the hole. She saw Derek climbing up. She happily smiles at him and was eager to take his hand to help him up.

"Thanks miss" Derek said kindly to her. She smiled at him as she pulled him up.

As Derek and Shane got back onto their two feet they both walked beside Fire Booster. They saw that Aaron and Duryss were still down there. Aaron looked at the trio above.

Aaron threw the torch into the liquid like the rest of the group did before him. Aaron starts to stretch his arms and legs.

"HURRY UP!" Fire Booster demanded at Aaron.

Then suddenly with Aaron's incredibly quick movement he jumped directly onto the ladder and started climbing up. He almost looked like as if he was flying. Duryss looked at him with major surprise. The trio from above watched Aaron as he climbed up so fast.

"He's just like a monkey...." Derek said as if he was in a trance.

The three backed up as Aaron suddenly jumps and flips up from the hole. The trio looked incredibly surprised at him.

"Wow....that was fast. Impressive" Fire Booster calmly said at him.

Aaron smiled as he was finally out of the sewage hole. He took a long breath of fresh air.

"Um... HELLO!" Duryss shouted out from below. "How am I going to get out?"

Fire Booster looked down at Duryss. She scratched her head. "Maybe a massive mag pull... should do it".

Shane looked down at Duryss "Well Miss Fire Booster next time think of a better route". Shane stood back and started to gain energy.

Derek and Fire Booster looked back at Shane. His hands were completely covered in green draconium! "Don't worry Duryss" Shane said.

Then a massive green string of mag energy connected to Duryss! Shane started to walk backwards to help lift him off the ground. Fire Booster and Derek followed on! But instead of Green they had Red draconium strings appearing from their hands!

Aaron watched as the three pulled back as hard as they could! Aaron looked downwards; he didn't know how to use mag energy and didn't much care for learning it. But as he watched the other three pulling the large dragon up bit by bit. He never really knew how much power a human can really have....

"Hey! Why don't you help us?" Derek yelled at Aaron. Aaron looked back at Derek.

"Um" Aaron softly said. He hoped not to finish that sentence. He quickly turned around pretending that he didn't hear it.

The three groaned from the massive weight the dragon carried. But slowly his large bulky back could be seen rising from the hole. The three moved further and further away from the hole. They pulled as far as they could. Duryss's head can be seen now!

Aaron looked at Duryss as he tried to get a footing onto the ground. Duryss's two large-hoofed feet manages to get stable on the flat ground. Aaron ran over to Duryss he grabbed Duryss's large chin and tried to pull him up.

"Thanks kid" Duryss said kindly to him. Aaron smiles mildly back at him.

Eventually Duryss's whole body reached the top. The three stopped magging him and collapsed on the floor with exhaustion.

"That dragon of yours is heavy..." Fire Booster said breathing heavily.

"Well we should have taken a different route...." Shane said lying next to Derek almost laughing.

Aaron looked at the red draconium box which contained the orb. Aaron sighed. _What do I do with it now? _He looked at the corners and the sides. _I really need to see Iolene again...She'll know what to do._

As Aaron looked at the box Duryss started to look at it. "That's really pretty" he said nicely towards Aaron. Aaron looked at Duryss.

Fire Booster looked up and saw Aaron holding the box. "HEY!" She immediately shouted. She quickly re-gained her strength and ran towards him. She snatched the box away from his hands. "It's my job now too look after it!"

Aaron sighed with relief. At least he won't have to deal with it anymore. He looked at Fire Booster. "Well you should thank me! My purpose here was to bring it here!" Aaron pointed at himself.

"Thank you!" Fire Booster shouted out confusingly. Aaron just looks at her weirdly and starts to wonder off. Fire Booster looked at him and pulls him back "You're staying here! Whoever you are you are helping us!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and started to walk off again "I have another thing to contend with".

Fire Booster quickly walks in front of him and pushes him backwards "Hey! We need all the help we can get! I'll force you to stay here!"

Aaron quickly started walking past her deliberately nudging her to get out of his way. Fire Booster then began to glow red with anger. She then lifted her hands and a mag stream came out of her hands! The stream grabbed Aaron and placed him high in the air.

"Don't you dare **test** me!" Fire Booster screamed out at him! Her voice from feminine suddenly changed to rough and tough male type voice.

Shane, Derek and Duryss looked up at Aaron as he floated up in the air.

"Just let him go...." Derek whispered behind her. Fire Booster looked down in despair and with her mag stream she lets go of Aaron softly onto his two feet.

"You can leave" Fire Booster demanded.

Shane and Duryss just looked at each other with surprise.

**Crack**

Shane and Duryss then turned around after hearing that small crack of a branch. They looked around sharply. But they both sighed when they realised it was a squirrel. Fire booster was looking through the trees trying to remember where the old chamber was. She knew the perfect place for them to hide. It was quiet, hidden amongst the trees near a crop of firewood trees. Derek didn't notice a thing he just looked upwards at the sky waiting for orders from Fire Booster.

Aaron sat on the ground after when she dropped him. He sighed deeply. Mag energy has always been his weak point and hopes to never get into that type of situation again. He quickly got up and started wiping the dirt of his clothes. Aaron looked up and saw the castle in the distance. The empire wasn't _that _faraway. Aaron was curious to see if Iolene was atleast okay.....

But then suddenly Aarons back shuddered! He could sense something dark coming. He couldn't tell what it was but it felt like something coming. Aaron then took a quick glance at the other small group. Fire booster, Shane, Duryss and Derek were also looking at the same area he was. They could sense it too!

"Hahahahahahahaha"

The eerie voice carried through the trees. It almost sounded like an echo. A small shadowed figure from the trees appeared.

He continued chuckling as he saw the small group looking at him with angst and hatred.

* * *

Sorry if it's been a while I've been Busy 3

This is a rough story format. I'm still thinking things through with it. But you can still enjoy it.


End file.
